I've Missed You
by Jaymo
Summary: Auron and Tidus are back from the Farplane. Auron finds he missed Rikku more than he realized. Aurikku,WakkaLulu,YunaTidus.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Please, please, please, please? Pretty pretty please Auron?"

"No"

"With sugar on-"

"No"

Auron thought that he would find peace when he came to the farplane but he was very wrong. So far his eternal rest had been interrupted by Tidus' whining. Braska and Jecht were no help either since they had already caved to Tidus' request and found the situation amusing. Auron and Tidus had been sent to the Farplane two years ago after they helped Yuna defeat Sin. Ever since Tidus had been asking the fayth to return him to his Yuna. So far the only answer he received was "all in good time Tidus, please be patient". Finally after what seemed like an eternity to him, the fayth had summoned Tidus to see them. He asked his dad and Lord Braska to come with him for support. Tidus was afraid the fayth were going to deny his request and he needed his friends to help back his case. Now all he needed was his good friend Auron...

" Come on Auron I would do the same for you and you know it. I would be there for you whether you wanted me there or not!" Tidus grinned at his older friend. The kid had a point and he knew it.

"...fine..."

"YES! Thanks Auron! Lets go" Auron sighed as he joined his friends to see th fayth.. He DID NOT want to go. He had a bad feeling that his peace and quiet was going to slip away somehow.

The fayth of Bahamut hadn't changed much. As far as Tidus could tell he was still as mysterious as ever and that worried him.

"Hi there! So I was just wondering if-"

"I know why you came. You want to go back. Well I have good news and I have bad news. Which would you like first?"

"...um...the good?" Tidus asked uncertainly.

The fayth smiled at Tidus and continued. "The good news is that we are going to send you back. Yuna has completed a journey herself and it is time you two found happiness"

Tidus was leaping around excitedly. "Did you hear that you guys? I can see Yuna!" Braska, Auron and Jecht laughed at his antics and congratulated him.

"Now the bad news".

Tidus stopped in his tracks. He had been so excited that he forgot about that part. The fayth was enjoying toying with Tidus but found he couldn't hold a straight face for long. "Tidus stop looking like I killed your puppy. Its just a minor catch." Tidus looked up hopefully.

"The catch is you have to take Sir Auron with you." Auron's head snapped to attention at this point. He previously had been lost in thought about if he was going to turn Tidus' room into a library or a training room.

"WHAT?"

Auron was not pleased. Again his long deserved rest was being interrupted by the fayth and he was starting to get a little irritated. Tidus looked over at the look on the older guardian's face and lost all hope about seeing Yuna again. Before either of them could react any further, everyone heard deep laughter coming from Braska and Jecht. Jecht looked at Auron and said "Auron man, you should see the look on your face. You think they sentenced you to death again!". Auron rolled his eyes at Jecht and was surprised to find Braska laughing at him too. Braska walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Auron, Jecht is right you know."

The fayth smiled at the men and continued. "Auron the fayth have decided to give you back the life we took from you. You spent ten years helping defeat Sin and you helped let us rest. We owe you and Tidus this gift. Let us give it to you."

Auron was listening to the fayth and was surprised. Although his did not necessarily want to return to Spira, he was touched that the fayth wanted to thank him. He would not refuse their gift.

Auron smirked slightly at the pout on Tidus' face and replied "I will return then. Thank you."


	2. Shopping in town

1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

Rikku and Yuna had been back on Besaid for a little over a week now. They had just returned from a sphere hunting mission in Macalania Woods with their friend Paine and it felt so good to be home. Yuna decided to come back to Besaid to stay for a while. Although she liked her life as a Gullwing, she felt like she hadn't had a vacation in three years. Rikku agreed with her cousin. She had been helping rebuild Home along with her sphere hunting missions. She felt like she could sleep for weeks and not wake up. It was time for some good old fashioned rest and relaxation. Of course a lot of fun too.

"So Yunie," Rikku began over breakfast, " since we are going to be here for a little while, I think we should decorate our house a little more. Whatcha think?" Yuna looked across the table at her cousin and smiled. She was glad Rikku accepted her offer to share a house together. Yuna didn't really want to live by herself. Lulu and Wakka had offered the pair rooms at their home and while Yuna and Rikku appreciated the offer, they didn't want to impose on the newlyweds.

"Yeah Rikku I think that's a great idea! Lets get ready to go shopping! We can see if Lulu wants to join us too."

A little while later the three friends made their way to the shops in the heart of Besaid. They soon stopped at a café to talk about all they bought.

"I really like the artwork you bought Lulu," Yuna gushed. She ran her hands over the intricate detail on the vase her friend purchased.

"I thought you might like it Yuna. That's why I bought it as a house warming present for you and Rikku." Lulu told her.

"Oh! Lulu, thank you so much!" Yuna carefully wrapped the blue vase back up and placed it in her sack. Yuna turned to her roommate "Where are we going to put it Rikku?"

Rikku looked up from the ice cream she was eating and replied, "Somewhere I won't break it"

The three women laughed at the truthfulness of the statement. Lulu took the opportunity to get to some serious talking. "So Yuna, how is everything? I mean I know you were disappointed with the results of your sphere hunting mission. How are you now?"

The smile Yuna held faded slightly at the mage's question. She thought it best to answer honestly. After all Rikku and Lulu were her best friends and she wanted to share what was in her heart. "Well, I think I am going to be ok. But that is because I have not given up." Yuna refused to believe that she would never see Tidus again. Above all else she had her hope.

Lulu looked at her friend. She wanted nothing more than to be able to bring Yuna happiness, but she knew it was up to Yuna to find her peace. "Yuna I am glad to hear that. I would hate to think you lost all hope and was going to be miserable here."

\Yuna was glad for her guardians words."Lulu, I have my hope, but I'm afraid that's about all. After all the sphere hunting and everything we learned, I don't know if it is possible for anyone touched by Sin or Yu Yevon to return. Even Tidus." Yuna wished and wished things could be different but she wasn't sure if her dreams would ever become a reality.

Lulu was surprised at the young woman's words. Yuna had never openly discussed her feeling about Tidus since he disappeared. Sure she knew Yuna missed and loved him, but Yuna never wanted to talk about it too much. Lulu glanced over at the young Al Bhed who was trying to eat her ice cream before it melted in the hot sun. Rikku didn't look particularly fazed by Yuna's statement so Lulu assumed the two had spoke of such things before. She hoped she wasn't losing touch with her friends. She felt since her marriage they had grown apart. She loved Wakka to death, but every time someone she knew got married, the friendship was changed. She did not want to her friendships with Yuna and Rikku to change.

Before Lulu could answer, Rikku piped up. "Yunie, when you were on your pilgrimage what did everyone keep saying to you?"

Yuna blinked in thought. "Stop the pilgrimage and go home?"

Rikku rolled her eyes and said, "No Yuna. They said you had to go on and defeat Sin and then give you life and die. They said there was no other way. Now what did Rikku say from the beginning"

Yuna smiled. "You said that there had to be another way. You would find it and I would live no matter what."

Rikku stood and pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah I did! I was so right! I told you a bunch of times and I will tell you again now Yuna. I have a feeling this isn't the end for you and Tidus. True love conquers all Yuna. Gees don't you watch Disney movies?"

Yuna laughed at her cousin. "Rikku I think my situation is a little more complicated."

Rikku sat back down pushing her melted dessert aside. "My point is I just have a feeling Yuna"

Lulu decided now was a good time to ask if she was being left out. "So Yuna have you told Rikku about your worries before?"

"Well we talk about it at times. I am still trying to get my head together you know? But don't worry Lulu, now I am living right down the street! We will all have plenty of time to catch up! Rikku can even tell yo about her crush!"

Rikku choked on the last of her soda and spit it out across the table at the same moment Lulu asked, "What?"

Yuna's laughter had been cut short by the sudden spray of cola across her dress, "EWWWW...Rikku that was gross!" She then returned to her fit of laughter.

The three women laughed until they heard a gruff voice behind them. "Well I am glad to see you three are having a good time.I, on the other hand, just spent a long trip from the farplane listening to a lovely reading of 100 things I love about Yuna."

Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu held their breathes as they turned toward the sun to see Auron and Tidus walking out of what appeared to be a doorway cut in the scenery.

Lulu was the first to speak. Or rather she was the first one to choke out, " Sir-...Auron?...Tidus?

How? But what? Why?"

Tidus grinned from ear to ear. "We can play twenty questions later Lulu. Right now I have something to do."

Tidus walked over to his Yuna and kissed her as tears flowed from both of their eyes.

"I told you so" Rikku whispered to Lulu.


	3. They're Back!

1

A/N: Hello! I want to thank everyone who is reading my story! It is my first fanfic, and I am so excited to have people reading...but no reviews? Show some love! Anyway, continuing with the story.

**They're Back!**

As much as he hated to admit it, Auron really did miss being alive. He took a moment to take in everything as Tidus "reunited" with Yuna. The wind softly blowing through his hair, the smell of the grass, the feel of the warm sunshine, the impatient tug on his jacket, the feeling of just being alive. _Wait a second_...

Auron opened his eyes and looked down at a small blonde girl looking up at him with large, teary eyes. She held onto his jacket and was tugging it to get his attention. He was also suprised to find her so close to him. Rikku generally avoided him on the pilgrimage. Not that he could blame her, he had been as she said a big meanie.

"I can't believe you guys are back," she whispered up at him.

Before he could come up with an appropriate response, she let go of his jacket and started jumping up and down.

"THEY"RE BACK!" Rikku repeated her phrase over and over while jumping around Yuna and Tidus. The pair broke apart and laughed with Rikku. Tidus soon joined Rikku in leaping around.

"WE"RE BACK!" Tidus chose to jump around Auron.

_Yes_, Auron thought, _we are back_.

The whole village attended a welcome back party Lulu planned later that evening. The villagers were celebrating with good food and music around a giant bonfire, not unlike the night Sin was destroyed. For the first hour or so Tidus and Auron were busy shaking hands and hugging the children ( well..Tidus was hugging children anyway). After the crowd settled into their own activities, the newly reunited guardians and ex-summoner sat around the bonfire and chatted.

"Man, I never thought the six of us would ever sit around a fire together again," Wakka shared.

He had been at a blitzball training session while his wife and friends were out shopping. He returned home when Lulu was showing Tidus and Auron the photo album from the wedding. It took a good hour to convince Wakka that his friends were real.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Tidus smiled and placed his arm around Yuna's shoulder. Yuna smiled and leaned into him.

"So what exactly happened. I am sure the Farplane is not an easy place to get out of," Lulu, finding most of the villagers had retired to their houses, decided it was a good time to ask what they all wanted to know.

"Yeah! How did you guys do it? Did you get into a fight with some guard?"she had been sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. Beside her, Auron was lounging in a chair enjoying the feeling of being full after a good meal for the first time in ten years.

"No Rikku," Auron chuckled," we did not get into a fight".

"I will tell you what happened," Tidus began, " I told those fayth what was what. I said 'Let us go or else there will be hell to pay!' Then I pulled out a big, scary, fayth-killing sword and- "

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled, "Stop playing around! We really want to know".

Auron was listening to Tidus' story with amusement and mild annoyance. He was just like his dad, never knows when to be serious. Auron knew Yuna was scared that this wasn't going to be permanent. After all, Tidus already disappeared once before. Then, to his utter shock, Tidus completely proved him wrong.

Tidus turned towards his summoner and took her hand. "Yuna, sweetheart, please don't be afraid. I am here for good. I'm not going anywhere, at least not without you. The fayth let us come back because we helped save them and they wanted to reward us. And you."

_Go figure_, Auron thought, shaking his head at losing his touch.

Rikku sat calmly for once and listened to her friends talk. Tidus and Auron told them about their time in the Farplane. She heard about Braska and Jecht, the fayth, and everything else. She smiled to herself at their good fortune. Not to long afterwards, she felt herself drift off...

She opened her eyes what seemed like a few moments later, but she knew from the scenery change it must have been a little while longer. The bonfire had died down to a small blaze strong enough to light up her friends and a few feet behind them, but not much else. Tidus and Yuna were sitting together talking in low voices. Wakka was staring off into the distance in what appeared to be thought. Rikku was unsure about that though. Lulu was sleeping peacefully on Wakka's shoulder. Auron was still next..._wait where did he go?_

"Wakka?" Rikku whispered, "where did Sir Auron go?"

Wakka looked over at his Al-Bhed friend. "He walked over toward the cliff. Said he wanted to stretch his legs, ya."

Rikku nodded her thanks and set off after the legendary guardian. She shivered slightly at the now cool night air. _Hmmm...I wonder if he is ok?_

Rikku took a moment to adjust her eyes at the darkness outside of the glow of the fire. She finally spotted Auron standing at the edge of the cliff overlooking the beach. She hesitated a moment before approaching him, remembering how well they got along on the pilgrimage. _I hope being in the Farplane helped his attitude, because I might have to push him off that cliff..._

She took a breath, walked up to him, and stood beside him.

Auron felt Rikku approach him and stand next to his left side. He wondered how long she was going to stay quiet. She was standing there for what had to be five seconds now.

"Um..Auron?" Rikku stepped ahead slightly and turned so she faced him, "are you ok?"

_Hm, seven seconds_. Auron looked over at the small guardian next to him. He saw a curious concern in her eyes. Immediately he felt he didn't deserve it. He remembered the indifference he held toward her during the journey to Zanarkand. Now he was unexpectedly back in life and found shame in things he thought he never had to deal with.

"Ya know it's going to be ok," Rikku told him, "I mean you just come back to life. That is a huge deal! You are probably worried about so much. All this stuff you never thought you would have to deal with again is suddenly thrown at you. But Auron, its ok because you are alive again! You can make amends and just live!"

Auron was shocked through and through. First Tidus, and now Rikku was suddenly spouting wisdom that wasn't about treasure or bubblegum.

"I'm afraid that I may have forgotten how to live Rikku. It has been a very long time."

Rikku smiled up at the older man. "Auron? Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead"

She turned away from him and looked out to the ocean. "Auron I never got to thank you."

He raised his eyebrows and continued to listen to her.

"You were so mean to me during Yunie's pilgrimage, ya know? I still can't believe you tried to leave me at the Thunder Plains," Rikku turned back to Auron and placed her hand on his chest, "All that aside, I want to thank you for making me a good guardian. Without you teaching me, I might have never helped found away to save Yunie. So thank you".

Auron was touched by her words. He was more touched by the actual touch on his chest. Rikku was being very...he wasn't sure.

"So anyway," Rikku continued, "I think I owe you a favor!"

"What kind or favor..."

"I'm going to teach you how to live!"

A/N: So there was the next chapter. I am going to update in the next few days, so it won't be too long. That is if people are still reading! (Are you reading?) Just a little review? Pwease?


	4. Something's Different

A/N: HEEYYY! You guys reviewed! I love you all! Thanks so much. Really, I am so happy people like it. I have been reading fanfiction on this sight for about 3 years and I finally decided to write a story. I was getting bored reading my favorites over and over so I wanted to try something new. Anyway, here are a few replies for you guys and then on with the story.rr1963: Thanks for your review! Your right, there is not much plot yet but I am working on it, kinda going chapter by chapter right now, let's see where it goes. Thanks for being honest and helpful.

Gining: Thanks I am glad you like it so far! Don't worry though, I like a more mature Rikku too. I will try to keep you entertained:)

VampyreQueen24: Yeah I love them too...thanks for the review!

Buffybot76: Aww thanks, your awesome, im glad you like it!

Mikoyasha: I'm glad you like Auron in this, trying to keep it real. I am working on the Aurikkuness, don't give up yet! Let me know what can be improved.

**P.S:** I really wasn't trying to update until Friday or Saturday, but I got the feeling some of you wanted me to update...like now. So a little chapter now and another coming this weekend.

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this..and I don't own Final Fantasy.

**Something's Different**

"Say what?"

Rikku sighed, "I said that I am going to teach you to live. As long as you cooperate that is, and hey what else do you have to do?"

_She had a point_, he thought. Auron was contemplating where he was going to go from here when Rikku came to him. When he was alive he was a guardian, and when he was dead he was a guardian. Now there were no summoners. More importantly, he didn't want to be a guardian anymore. Wasn't the whole point of getting his life back to live? The problem was he didn't know what to do now.

Auron laughed aloud causing Rikku to stare at him. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"It is nothing Rikku," he replied when his laughter subsided.

"Hey buddy! Lesson number one: Living is laughing. Now share please!" Rikku yelled at him.

"I just found it funny that I am a man with answers to everything, but I can't answer the question a sixteen year old asks me." He told her.

"WHAT? I am **not** sixteen Auron," Rikku placed a hand on her hip and glared up at the older man.

Auron blinked at her a little taken back_. That's right_, he thought, _she is older. As is everyone else_. He hoped she wasn't going to make a big deal about his mistake. Because she would.

" My apologies Rikku. I...forgot for a moment."

"That's fine Auron. Memory is the first thing to go. Come on its late and I have a room for you." Rikku started off toward what was left of the fire.

Auron started after her and then after a few steps stopped in his tracks_. Oh Rikku thinks she funny now hmm..._

"Rikku, you should consider revising your lessons list."

"Why's that?" Rikku turned to look at him.

"Living is laughing? Who comes up with something as corny as that?" He joked back.

Rikku's eyes widened at his remark. She expected him to brush off her comment with a stern glare.

"Took you long enough to get it. Don't turn into Wakka on me now." The pair laughed together as they returned to their friends.

When they got back to the fire they found only Tidus and Yuna sitting peacefully together.

"Hey guys! Where did Wakka and Lulu go?" Rikku inquired. Tidus looked up and told her Wakka carried Lulu off the bed a little while ago. Yuna blinked sleepily at her friends and smiled. She was so happy. And so tired. She stood up and stretched her arms in the air. Rikku was the only one who caught Tidus checking out her cousin.

"Ok guys," Yuna said, "I think it's time for bed...what's so funny Rikku?"

Rikku smiled and winked at Tidus, "Nothing Yunie. I must be getting a case of late night silliness is all."

Auron looked at Rikku and hoped that she wasn't. He was rather looking forward to getting some sleep. Did Rikku say she had a room for him?

Yuna laughed at her cousin. "Come on guys let's go home. Rikku and I have extra rooms you can stay in."

The four friends set off to the house after putting out the fire. Yuna led the group followed closely by Tidus. _Ha_, he thought evilly, _extra rooms nothing. I might accidentally sleepwalk_.

Rikku was telling Auron about the house he was being led to. He appreciated her conversation for once. It took his mind off the moral debate he was having in his head. _Hmm, I wonder if I should keep an eye on those two. Braska might find his way to Spira and kill me if I don't. Then again, as Rikku said, they are older now.._

They reached the house and entered through the big wooden doors. The people of Besaid offered Yuna this house when she decided to live there permanently. It was her favorite place in the world. She loved everything about it from the cozy rooms, to the deck overlooking the sea. It was home. She took Tidus by the hand trusting Rikku would take care of Auron. She said goodnight to them and led Tidus to his room

Rikku smiled after her cousin. She was so going to grill Yuna for info in the morning. "Come on Auron this way."

Rikku took him to the extra room across from hers. "Ok Sir Auron, this is your room. There is a shower behind that door if you feel the need to wash off Farplane germies. I am not sure about any kind of clothes though. We are going to have to remedy that tomorrow. You can borrow something of mine if you like," she giggled at him.

Auron rolled his eyes sure she was imagining him in one of her supposed outfits. "No thank you Rikku. I worked a long to time for my dignity, I don't intend on losing it now."

"Oh ok," she sighed, "seriously though, if you need anything I'm just across the hall."

"Thanks Rikku, I will keep that in mind."

"Goodnight Auron."

"Goodnight Rikku."

Auron waited a few minutes after Rikku left and then went into the bathroom and stripped down. He took a long, hot shower enjoying the sensation of the water on his newly alive muscles. Then he put on his black boxer shorts and undershirt and laid on the bed. He was way to tired to look after Tidus and Yuna.

He remembered how hard sleep was when he was unsent. Sometimes when he was trying to relax he found himself being pulled by the call of the Farplane. He always jerked awake to keep himself on Spira which resulted in a lot of restless nights. He missed sleeping on the Farplane because he didn't really have to sleep there.. Tonight he was going to enjoy his first decent rest in over ten years.

Rikku closed the door to Auron's room and walked over to her own. Earlier today she didn't think she would ever sleep again with all the excitement that was happening. She was dead wrong. She flopped onto her bed and snuggled up underneath her blankets. As she fell into slumber, she found herself thinking about Auron. Something was different about him but she couldn't figure out what_. Oh well, I'll figure it out in the morning._


	5. Last Night

A/N: Hey guys, first I would like to apologize for that last chapter. I just reread it. Crap. Anyway, this chapter is going to be written now when I don't have to get up a 6am (I love weekends) so it will be better. Again thanks so much for reviewing:) Shout out time:

Gining: Thanks for your opinion. I appreciate your views and assessments. You have a point with the Tidus thing (again, bad chapter). Imma work on it.

FFX-Lover: Thanks for reviewing, you want more Tidus and Yuna? You got it! As luck has it, I have to work on Tidus anyway so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.

**Last Night**

****

Rikku woke up the next morning feeling like her head was stuffed with cotton. _Oh I need coffee..._

She fought her way out of her blankets and into her "comfy clothes": a pair of dark grey sweat pants and a light blue tank top. Rikku opened her door and entered the quiet hallway. She closed her eyes at the brightness of the sunshine streaming in through the windows. _Owwie my eyes_.

She walked a few steps and opened one sleepy eye at Auron's room. She decided against knocking and made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the ridiculously bright room, she found Yuna sitting at the table smiling to herself and drinking hot tea.

"Good morning sunshine," Yuna giggled at the expression on her cousin's face. Rikku blinked at Yuna a few times and then took the cup of coffee she held out to her.

"Wow Rikku what happened to you last night?" Yuna asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Yunie. What happened with you and Tidus?"

Yuna smiled dreamily at Rikku. "Rikku, last night was amazing. After we got home..."

* * *

Yuna and Tidus had said goodnight to their friends when they got home. Yuna took Tidus by the hand and led him to his room. She couldn't believe she was actually holding his hand again. She was trying so hard to remember every second, she almost walked right past her destination. She stopped and turned to look at Tidus to find he had his eyes closed.

"Tidus? Are you awake?" Yuna was afraid he had fallen asleep on his feet. She knew she was tired and she wasn't the one who journeyed from the Farplane.

Tidus opened his eyes and his cheeks flushed slightly. "Oh, no Yuna ,I'm sorry. I was just...it's nothing."

"Go on Tidus. Tell me. Please?"

Tidus smiled sleepily at her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I was just enjoying the feel of your hand. It's been so long since we just held hands. I just wanted to close my eyes and let you lead me."

Tidus let his hands glide down her arms and then around her waist. He pulled Yuna to him in a tight embrace resting his head on her shoulder. Yuna's heart soared. She leaned her head against his and snuggled her cheek into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. She never ever wanted to let him go. However she knew she could not stay the night with him. She would not be able to stop anything that was started. Yuna felt she could trust Tidus but she knew she couldn't trust herself and she didn't want to go there. Not now. She still couldn't let him go though. Then she got an idea.

"Tidus," Yuna said pulling away from him and taking his hand"come with me."

Tidus followed Yuna back the way they came and to a set of glass doors that led to the balcony. Yuna opened the doors and took him out into the cool night air. Her balcony over looked the moonlight sea and it was furnished with a few chairs and big loungersYuna led Tidus over to the lounger farthest from the door and sat down. She pulled him down with her and they both laid down. Yuna reached up to the back of the piece of furniture and pulled down a blanket that had been thrown there. She curled up next to Tidus and he held her close.

"This is nice Yuna" he told her.

"I though it might be" she told him.

They stayed awake a few minutes more whispering to each other words that were only meant for each other to hear and then they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Wow Yunie," Rikku began, feeling better now that she was on her second cup of coffee, "that is so romantic!"

Yuna sighed "Yeah it was until the sun came up and nearly blinded me." Rikku nodded her head in agreement. They should do something about that damn sun. She was still plotting her revenge against the sun when Yuna asked "So what about you Rikku? What happened last night?"

"Not much. I showed Auron to his room and then I went to bed. Well, I went to my room anyway. I couldn't sleep. There were eight million things going through my head. This whole return from the dead thing is making my head spin. I mean if Auron and Tidus can come back, think of who else could come back, ya know?"

Yuna smiled at her cousin. "Rikku I don't think you have to worry about it. Auron and Tidus are back because the fayth made it happen. I don't see them bringing back Seymour or anything."

"Yeah unless they want to thank Seymour for giving them a good run for their money or something. Those fayth are crazy! Unpredictable!"

Yuna reached across the table and took Rikku's coffee away. "So how is Sir Auron doing? I didn't really get a chance to talk to him yesterday?" she asked before Rikku could notice her missing caffeine.

"He seems to be ok."she started slowly, " I think he is a little more relaxed now then he was during your pilgrimage, but I can't really tell if he really wants to be alive."

Yuna nodded in thought. "I can see the more relaxed part. He isn't unsent anymore. I imagine living as he did for ten years took a toll on his personality. I remember him when he and my father left for his pilgrimage when I was little. Auron was happier then. Nice even. When I saw him in Luca on my pilgrimage, I could tell he had become a different man."

"So you think he is going to be how he was before? More relaxed and all?"

"Well since he is taking to you, I would say that is quite a personality change already."

Rikku laughed with Yuna as Tidus entered the kitchen.

"Hey Rikku! I'm glad to see you." He gave Rikku a big hug. She looked at Yuna who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, just happy to be alive!" Tidus had just gotten out of the shower and was ready for breakfast. "Hey isn't it weird that we are all up before Auron?" He asked.

"That's what you think"

Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku turned to see Auron walk in the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Hey old man about time you joined the living," Tidus joked, "ha ha, get it?"

Auron shook his head at the younger boy. "I have been up for two hours at least Tidus."

"What were you doing outside Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

"Training." He answered simply.

"Training!" Tidus said, "why on Spira would you want to do that? There are no monsters or baddies around!"

Auron looked at Tidus and wondered why he put up with him. _Oh yeah, promise to best friend or something dumb like that_, he thought.

"Tidus I liked to be prepared, as should you. One never knows what danger could lie around the corner."

"Yeah," Rikku piped up, "there are some mean dust bunnies in our laundry room."

Yuna snorted in her oatmeal while Tidus laughed so hard he almost fell off his stool. Auron glared at Rikku, "Now I remember why I never talked to you. It's all coming back."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Oh Auron lighten up. We have more important things to think about. For starters we need to take you guys shopping"

"Yeah! I need a lot of stuff. Clothes, hats, colognes, belts, accessories,..." Tidus trailed off when he heard his friends laughing at him. "What?" he asked.

Yuna kissed his cheek. "Nothing, we will get you what ever you need."

The four finished eating and then went to talk to Lulu and Wakka about taking a trip to Luca. When they entered the couples home they found the pair already dressed and ready to go.

"Ya, Lu figured you guys would need to get some stuff so we thought we'd come along" Wakka told them. The six reunited friends then made their way to Luca. Auron found his was in for a long day. The six had been together for a little more than an hour and he found that the two couples often paired off. Yuna and Tidus went to the clothing store and Wakka and Lulu went to the blitzball shop. That left Rikku to focus her attention and energy on him. He found his ear being talked off.

"Ya know, I think we should get you some stylish clothes Auron. Something flattering, but not too flattering. Something colorful, but not red. Something flashy, but not tacky. What cha think? Auron are you listening? Hey!"

Auron walked away from Rikku when they arrived. Rikku laughed and caught up with him linking her arm with his. He was surprised at her touch. It was...nice. "Oh come on Auron. You know and I know that you're going to pick out what you want without my opinion. I am just here for company. But remember this, I have the money."

Auron hadn't thought about the fact he had no money. "Oh Rikku, I don't expect you to pay."

"Auron shoosh, it's ok. I owe you remember. Hey I just came up with lesson two! You ready?"

"I suppose"

"Ha, ok lesson two: living is relying on your friends. I'm so good."

Auron laughed at her words. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

A/N: Ah bedtime, next update...probably tomorrow night, if not then sometime next week. Jaymo out.


	6. The Inn at Luca

A/N: Hey everyone, I was going to update yesterday but I had to watch the season finale of Grey's Anatomy. Oh September...where are you? Anyway, I am going to get into the Aurikku part of the story in this chapter. If you have anything you want to see put in the story please tell me and I will see what I can do:)

xxRhixx and xxela14: thank you for reviewing and I am glad you like the story!

rr1963: thanks for your review and the advice!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, least of all Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

**The Inn at Luca**

Auron couldn't have asked for a better day. He was alive and he was with friends he missed dearly. He didn't realize how much he missed them all on the Farplane. He missed the group dynamic they had. He smiled at the girls being girls. He even joined in on the conversation when Tidus and Wakka were discussing something random. He even made them laugh from time to time, and not at him. He was surprised at how well he and Rikku got along. He decided it must be a side effect from being dead or something. He couldn't explain it but he liked being around her.

The group was walking through the center of Luca winding down from their day of shopping. The girls and guys were separated into two groups a little ways apart involved in their own conversations.

Tidus and Wakka were arguing about which blitzball team was going to win the tournament this year. "The Aurochs are going all the way," Wakka firmly stated, "you two should join ya?"

Tidus laughed, "Hey Wakka can you imagine Auron playing blitzball?" Tidus did an impression of a very slow and heavy underwater player. Auron rolled his eyes and pushed Tidus over onto the ground.

"Heeeeyyyy! That hurt. Big Bully." Tidus stood up and dusted himself off. He suddenly felt he was channeling Rikku's spirt.

"I don't know Tidus. I think Sir Auron would make a good blitzball player. He could probably throw the ball clear across the sphere..." Wakka trailed off daydreaming about winning.

Auron nodded at Wakka, "Yes I imagine I would."

"Yeah yeah yeah, " Tidus sighed, "Look Auron I'm glad your going to be a blitzball star and all but, I have more important things to bring up right now."

"Like what man?" Wakka asked.

"Like why a certain legendary ex-guardian is getting along famously with a certain Al Bhed ex-guardian. Last I checked, she was number three on the people you hate list." Tidus raised an eyebrow at Auron.

Auron was miffed. "First of all Tidus, I like Rikku fine. I like all you guys very much. And equally, I might add. Also, you were too busy to notice I was getting along with _everyone_ because you didn't move three inches away from Yuna all day."

"Ha ha, he's right man," Wakka pointed out, "you gotta give girls space. Once Lulu and I..."

Auron half listened to his friends discuss women, glad that Wakka unknowingly took the heat off of himself. Auron didn't like to be grilled about anything. Especially by Tidus. Mostly because Tidus was usually right. Auron looked across the plaza at his female friends. Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu were sitting together on a bench laughing. Auron caught Rikku's eye and quickly looked away._ What is going on with you old man? It's just Rikku_...

Rikku looked up and over to the guys and saw Auron looking at her. Then she saw him quickly look away. _He's so weird_, she thought, _was he looking at me? What does that mean?_

"So Rikku, what about Auron?"

Rikku looked over at her cousin. They had been discussing how Tidus was reacting to his newfound aliveness.

"What do you mean Yunie?"

Lulu smiled at the girl. "I wanted to know how Auron was adjusting to life Rikku. Yuna said you have spent the most time with him." Lulu was trying not to laugh at Rikku. She had noticed the look Auron and Rikku had just exchanged.

"Oh! Well he seems..." Lulu didn't get to hear Rikku's answer because Tidus and Wakka had run over hollering something about women and space.

Yuna was laughing at the pair as Auron strolled over behind them. "What is going on Sir Auron? Did these two finally lose it?" Auron shrugged his shoulders and switched his attention to Rikku. The Al-Bhed was looking over Auron's shoulder with a confused look on her face. Auron turned around to see a very, very dark sky approaching and dozens of people moving indoors fast. Yuna walked to the front of the group and stopped a young boy. "Hello, could you tell me what is going on?"

The boy smiled in recognition. "Lady Yuna!" he said excitedly, "There was a broadcast that a severe thunderstorm was coming on shore and it advised everyone to get inside. I gotta go, my mom's waiting for me. Bye!" The boy waved at the group and ran off. Wakka moved to the front of the group and said "Come on guys, lets go to the inn."

"Wakka," Lulu said, "can't we just head home?" Wakka listened to the thunder in the distance and looked down at his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "No Lu, I would feel safer if we didn't travel in this lightning." He around at his friends who were nodding their agreement. All except Rikku.

"Oh NOW we don't want to travel through lightning! NOW he says lets stop! I am going to stop talking to you all. I really am." Rikku glared at her friends and started to shiver while they laughed at her. The rain had started and the temperature dropped fast. Wakka, Lulu, Tidus and Yuna ran toward the inn. Auron walked over to Rikku and removed his coat. He stood next to her and held the coat over both of their heads. "Come on Rikku, you can yell at us when we are inside." Rikku and Auron ran side by side to the inn trying to find a balance between his long strides and her small ones.

When they reached the inn they found Tidus and Yuna already in each others arms smiling and wet. Lulu walked over to Auron while Wakka was paying the innkeeper. "Auron, the innkeeper says he only had three rooms available so we took them before someone else could." Auron nodded at Lulu and pulled his coat back on.

"Hey Rikku," Tidus said, "why didn't you get wet?"

Tidus had just looked up from Yuna and wanted to know why he seemed to be the only soaked one.

"Us Al-Bhed are water resistant." Rikku replied with a serious look on her face. Auron laughed very loudly shocking everyone in the room. When he stopped laughing he found five pairs of eyes staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Well Sir Auron we just never heard you laugh like that. It was nice." Yuna smiled at him. Before Auron could become embarrassed, a very loud clap of thunder sounded followed the lights in the inn flickering for a moment. "Come on guys lets see if they have hot cocoa here!" Rikku said as she bounced toward the kitchen.

* * *

They spent a good amount of time that evening in front of the fireplace in the sitting room. The rain outside didn't let up all evening. The couples sat closely on opposite couches while Auron and Rikku occupied chairs across from the fire. They all talked pleasantly together until Wakka and Lulu announced they were going to bed. Everyone said goodnight and the pair went to their room. Rikku blinked sleepily at the fire and wondered if Tidus and Yuna were going to separate long enough to get some sleep. "Ok guys, I'm tired too. The sound of the rain is putting me to sleep."

Yuna looked over at Rikku and smiled. "Ok Rikku I will be in after a bit. Goodnight!" Auron took the hint and also decided to retire to his room. As he left the room he saw Tidus and Yuna gazing into each others eyes on the couch. _Well Braska_, he chuckled to himself, _I think Yuna is in good hands._

Auron entered the room he was to share with Tidus and immediately like it. It was full off books and rich, dark reds and browns. It seemed like somewhere he would want to live. Auron sighed at the thought. He had been thinking about his living arrangements earlier that day. He appreciated Yuna and Rikku's hospitality but he did n't want to wear out his welcome. Auron fell back on the bed and listened to the rain for a while. He found himself thinking about Rikku.

_What is going on with me? It's just Rikku. Loud, bouncy, loud, young Rikku. We are going to be good friends...just friends. Why am I thinking about her?_

In her room across the hall,Rikku also was not sleeping. She was thinking about Auron. She thought about him more often then she would admit actually.

_Why are you thinking about him? You know he's not thinking about you. It's not good for your mental health Rikku. Get it together. And what about...arrrggh I have to talk to Yunie!_

Rikku jumped up and ran to the door. She opened it quietly and went into the hallway. When she got to the sitting room, she found Tidus and Yuna had fallen asleep on the couch she left them on. _Damn it Yunie_, she thought, _if I have a mental breakdown it's going to be your fault. _She smiled to herself and retreated back down the hallway. She stopped at Auron's room and wondered if he was still awake. _Hmmm_...she knocked on the door lightly.

Auron opened his eyes and said "Come in" and then felt foolish. He knew no one was knocking on the door and he must have heard something outside. He sat up in surprise when Rikku walked through the door.

"Oh sorry Auron! I thought you said to come in."

"I did Rikku. Where are Tidus and Yuna?"

"Asleep in front of the fire." Rikku paused for a moment. "Auron, I wanted to ask you something. Kinda clear the air, ya know?" Auron raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she was going to say.

Before she could start talking, the inn was rocked by a deafening roar of thunder followed by lightning.The inn lost power. "Rikku," Auron said calmly, "stay still. I am going to come to you."

Auron walked across the room and without thinking put his arms around Rikku. He looked down at her shocked by his own actions. "Are you okay?"

Rikku was momentarily unable to speak. She was surprised at her sudden situation. She was so warm and so comfortable in his arms. He was so close she could feel his heartbeat his in chest. She tilted her head up to him and said "Yeah I'm fine. You?" Auron was about to answer when another clap of thunder made Rikku jump. Her face was very close to his now. He could feel her broken breaths on his cheek and if he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her lips on his skin.The thought made him shiver against her.

When she felt his body shiver, she instinctively pulled herself closer so he would become warm again. When she did this, without meaning to, she found her lips were on his jaw line. Auron inhaled and pulled back a little.

"Auron, I'm sor-" she whispered.

"Shhhhhh-" He hushed her very lightly, his lips inches from hers. Rikku almost didn't hear it but she felt his breath on her. She felt him pulling her a little closer. Auron touched his nose to hers and then stilled.

Auron closed his eyes and very lightly touched his lips to Rikku's. She held still while he brushed his mouth over hers. He moved one way, then the next. Rikku held onto him a little tighter when she felt her legs try to relax on her. She tilted her face up slightly so Auron only touched her bottom lip and she very softly kissed his upper lip. Then she moved and kissed one side of his mouth, then the other. Auron brought her lips back to his and then deepened the kiss. His mind went blank. All he was aware of was the feel of her soft lips against his. He was pleased at the fact she has hanging onto him. He had a feeling if he let her go she would slide to the floor.

Rikku found herself melting into Auron. He had a firm grim on her waist and she was glad for that. _Oh my gosh! I am kissing Auron! What are we doing. Oh, but its so nice..._ Rikku sighed into his mouth and kissed him harder. Auron's eyebrows shot up at her movement. Not to be outdone, he slowly ran his tongue over her lips. _Auron you have to stop this. What are you doing?_ His mind knew he had to end the kiss but his body wasn't listening. He had only been alive two days, but he felt something for Rikku he couldn't describe. Suddenly, Rikku jumped back from him ending the contact. She thought she saw a hurt look on his face for a moment in the dark but she wasn't sure. Auron blinked a few times and heard a knock on his door. _Oh that must be what happened. Did I really not hear that knock?_

Rikku moved out of his arms and to the door. When she opened it she found Wakka and Lulu there.

"Whoa, did you guys hear that! The whole city probably lost power! Hey where's Yuna and Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"We're right here Wakka. We're fine." Yuna told him.

"Speak for yourself Yuna. My head hurts." Tidus rubbed the back of his head. Yuna giggled. "Tidus fell off the couch," she explained, "Well lets all go to bed. Try and get some sleep everyone!"

The group said goodnight again as everyone went to their rooms. Auron and Rikku were last to enter their rooms. They looked at each other for a moment not knowing what the other was thinking.

"Goodnight Rikku"

"Goodnight Auron"

* * *

A/N: Ok that is the end for now. Look for the next chapter either Friday of Saturday. It's going to be some Auron and Rikku reflecting on their feelings. Also expect a few little complications with their relationship. Until this weekend...Jaymo 


	7. Back Home

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, chapter 7 coming up. I really want to thank everyone for reading and all the reviews. You guys are awesome. It's late and I am sleepy but I am getting this chapter out because of your reviews last chapter. I can't keep anyone waiting! Again, thanks and let me know if you want to see anything in the story. Shout out time!

starry34: I'm glad you like the story! Yeah I was a little concerned about Auron too, but I think it will be ok. He gets a chance to be alive so he should make the most of it right? Also, glad you like to see some complications because they are coming!

Gining: It's okay, read when you can! The whole point of the story is so there is more aurikku out there to enjoy, so read on. Thanks as always!

Ruki The Sake Fairy: I hate cliffhangers too! However, they are awesome in a terrible way, and I am a frequent updater so hopefully you won't be hanging for long! Thanks for reading!

FXX-Lover: I am glad your reading even though you like the rikku/gippal. Thanks! I got an aurikku bug right now, maybe I will do a rikku/gippal in the future.

**Back Home**

The trip back to Besaid was unnaturally quiet. Yuna and Tidus tried to keep the conversation going, but their friends weren't cooperating. Everyone had been acting oddly since they woke up. Lulu and Wakka were not speaking to each other and Rikku and Auron were avoiding eye contact, let alone speaking.

"So who wants to stop for breakfast! I'm so hungry. I could eat a whole shoopuf," Tidus announced animatedly to the group in hopes of getting a reaction. Wakka and Lulu ignored him and Rikku stepped behind Yuna, hiding herself from Tidus' view. Auron grunted a response Tidus didn't quite catch.

"What was that old man? You said you could beat me in an eating contest? What you want to make a wager?" Tidus jested.

Auron scowled at Tidus and walked away from him. "Ooookay, Yuna looks like we're just heading home."

When the reached Besaid, it had turned into a beautiful rain-free afternoon. Tidus and Yuna had high hopes their friends would cheer up and enjoy the day. They were wrong. As soon as they had arrived Wakka set off to the blitzball training ground without a word to anyone. Lulu tossed her hair behind her and stormed off toward her house. Rikku announced she was tired and was going to take a nap. Auron walked off in opposite direction as Rikku also without saying a word.

"What happened last night? Did we miss something?" Yuna yelled at Tidus. Tidus, who had been used to the silence, jumped high into the air in surprise. When he landed, Tidus turn to look at Yuna who was laughing harder than he had ever heard her laugh.

"Oh you think scaring me half to death is funny do you?" Tidus grinned at his girlfriend and began to chase her around the village. The two collapsed on the beach together in exhaustion. They sat in silence for a few moments until Yuna said "I am going to go talk to Lulu, want to come?" Before Tidus could respond, he found himself being led to Lulu's house.

They entered through the door and saw a very surprising sight. Lulu wasn't alone. She and Wakka were standing in the living room in a tight embrace. Wakka was gazing at his wife lovingly as she kissed his chest and rested her head on him.

"What! When... you know what, never mind. I don't want to know." Tidus folded his arms across his chest and shook his head in confusion.

Lulu and Wakka laughed at him. "Don't be such a drama queen, man!" Wakka told him.

"What! I'm not the one who was fighting thirty seconds ago. You guys were remember?" Tidus argued.

"Oh Tidus, we were just having a little argument," Lulu explained, " A lover's quarrel if you will. We have them often. You would know that about us if you hadn't been dead for two years."

"Ow Lulu that hurt." Tidus grabbed at his heart in mock pain. The four laughed together for the first time that morning.

"Well I am glad to hear that Lulu. Now does anyone know what happened between Auron and Rikku?" Yuna asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Maybe they're having a lover's quarrel of their own ya?" Wakka suggested. Tidus and Wakka laughed and launched into a mini-skit.

"Oh Auron, I love you, tee hee (treasure! Bombs!)!" Wakka said in his best Rikku voice.

"Oh Rikku, I love you too, gruff grrr (keep moving, waste no time)." Tidus replied in his best Auron.

Lulu stepped in when the two were making kissing faces at each other. "That's enough you two. Wakka why don't you take Tidus down to the blitzball center and introduce him to everyone. Get some practice in."

At the mention of blitzball Wakka and Tidus were all business. "Ok Lulu! Yuna, I will see you in a little while if that's okay?" Tidus asked her.

Yuna smiled at his excitement. "Yeah we will see you guys later." She gave him a quick kiss and the boys left.

"Come on Yuna, let's go see Rikku."

* * *

Rikku had gone straight to her room and threw herself on her bed. She had never felt so stupid in her life. _I kissed Auron. I can't believe it. I kissed, actually kissed, him. Well he kissed me first...but I kissed back!_

She stayed like that until she heard a knock at her door followed by Lulu and Yuna coming in the room. She sat up and looked at her two friends. Lulu looked happy so she assumed she and Wakka kissed and made up. "Hey guys, I was just napping," she said.

"Yeah right Rikku! What happened? You don't look good. Did you and Auron have a fight or something? You can tell us," Yuna ranted at her cousin.

"Smooth Yuna," Lulu smiled, "You have to stop hanging out with Tidus." Yuna rolled her eyes and smiled at Lulu. She was glad Lulu was in a better mood.

Yuna and Lulu spent the next fifteen minutes trying to coax Rikku into a confession. Finally, Lulu was able to break her.

"Rikku," Lulu told her, "I wish you could feel like you can tell us anything. We can help you. We have always helped you whenever you needed us. When did you stop trusting us?"

Rikku immediately felt guilty. "No Lulu it's not that! I trust you. Okay I will tell you." Rikku sat up on her knees at looked at her friends preparing for her confession.

Yuna raised an eyebrow at Lulu_. Man she's good_, she thought. Lulu caught the look and winked at her. "Rikku," Lulu continued, "I was joking with you. But since you already agreed to tell us, we're ready when you are."

Rikku stared at her friend. _Man she's good!_

"Ok ok ok," Rikku took a deep breath, "Last night I kinda found myself in a weird situation."

"Did you accidentally see Auron naked?"

"NO! Yuna! Be quiet," Rikku laughed. "Last night Auron kissed me. And I kissed back."

Yuna and Lulu had not been expecting that. "What! Tell us what happened. Every detail!"

Rikku told them. She told them how she had went into Auron's room and the power went out. She told them how she jumped into his arms in fright. She told them every detail (at their constant request) of the best kiss she ever had in her life.

"Then went I woke up I felt so stupid. I don't know what happened at all yesterday. I am so confused." Rikku punched her pillow in frustration.

"Did you two talk today at all?" Lulu asked.

"No, I can't even look at him. When I saw him the hallway, he avoided me. I think we just got caught up in something and now we are too embarrassed to even look at each other."

"Is that how you feel Rikku? Did you get caught up or do you like him?" Yuna asked her.

Rikku blinked. That was the one question she didn't know the answer to. "I don't know Yunie. I like him. I think just as a friend, ya know. He is so different now. He's actually nice to me, and we get along way better that I ever expected. But it's Auron!"

"What's wrong with Auron?" Lulu inquired.

"Well he's Auron. Legendary guardian Sir Auron. He's almost as old as my dad! He's so different than me." Rikku looked down at her pillow. "I'm just confused.

"Rikku I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you need to talk to him," Yuna told her, "It's the only way you will feel better."

Rikku sighed, "I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Auron was sitting in peace under a tree away from town. Well, as much peace he could get considering the thoughts in his head.

_Nice going Auron. Alive two days and you already made a mess of things_.

Auron wished a lot of things. He wished he knew how he felt about Rikku. She was so different from the girl he knew on the pilgrimage. She was older, wiser, calmer, more beautiful. He wished he knew how she felt about him. _If I was still twenty-five this wouldn't be a problem_.

He wished he could stop thinking about her. He wished he would stop wishing she felt the same. Most of all he wished he could erase last night. He never felt that much passion and emotion in one kiss. It confused the hell out of him. He was Sir Auron. Cool, calm, collected, even cold. This kind of thing did not happen to him.

Auron was too deep in his thoughts to hear someone approach behind him.

"Excuse me," the stranger said, "I'm looking for Besaid village. Am I going the right way?"

Auron turned to look at the idiot who couldn't find the village on this small, small island. He saw a tall, well built, tan man with spiked blond hair. Auron knew this man to be Al-Bhed because of his attire. He reeked of arrogance too. Auron knew his type.

"Yeah just keep following the path down and you will run right into it." Auron went to turn back to his thoughts, but the man continued to talk to him.

"Hey! Your Sir Auron aren't you. Rikku told me all about you."

At the mention of Rikku's name, Auron turned back around. "Yes, I am Auron. And who might you be?"

"I'm Rikku's boyfriend. Have you seen her? I was told she was in Besaid."

* * *

A/N: Oh snap. Let the drama begin. Look for the next update sometime this week before next Saturday. Hopefully sooner, but by next Saturday. 


	8. An Unexpected Visit

A/N: Hey, I have an short note at the end of the chapter for you to read! Can't forget the shout outs:

rr1963: Thanks for your opinion on the chapter! It's really helpful. Yeah I am not a Gippal fan myself. Nothing against him, I just never really paid attention to him in the game. He isn't going to be in the story too much. I needed another familiar character to add some tension between Auron and Rikku.

VampyreQueen24: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah its about to get interesting! Lots of dirty fighting coming soon...stay tuned!

Leslie Thoidorchadas: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Let me know how you like the new chapter!

Ruki The Sake Fairy: Hakuna Matata! There is more coming! Keep reading:)

**

* * *

**

**An Unexpected Visit**

Auron felt his heart drop into his stomach. "You're Rikku's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Gippal's the name. Nice to meet you." Gippal extended his hand to Auron.

For a brief moment Auron played with the idea of throwing this man on the ground, face-first in the dirt kind of throw down. But that wasn't his style. "Likewise I'm sure," he replied in his best cool manner, "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Auron turned on his heel and walked away from Gippal. To where, he had no idea. He just knew his wanted distance between himself and this man. His head was starting to pound. When he thought he was a safe distance away from his problems, he ran into-

"Auron! Hey man what's happening!" Tidus and Wakka yelled at him.

_Damn, this island is too small_, he thought. Auron sighed inwardly and decided to act cool. He had plenty of practice of guarding his emotions. He wondered how Rikku had the ability to bring them to the surface. "Hello. What are you two doing?" Auron stopped a few steps away from the other men.

"We were just practicing some blitz moves. You play, don't you Sir Auron?" Wakka tossed the ball to Auron. "Come down to the beach with us and we'll show you what real talent is, ya!"

Auron held the ball in his hands and suddenly felt very out of place. Being alive was harder than he remembered. He was too old for this. Auron dropped the ball at his feet and turned to walk away.

Wakka and Tidus exchanged looks. "What's his problem?" Wakka asked Tidus.

Tidus looked on as the older man walked away and shrugged. "Lets follow him"

* * *

Rikku stepped out of her new house and smiled. It was hard not to smile in Besaid. The sun was warm and smiling down on the villagers. Kids and their dogs were playing in the plaza. There were sounds of summer all around. She suddenly felt peaceful. Well, as peaceful as she could feel before going to talk to Auron. She had a knot in her stomach and didn't know why._ It's just Auron_, she told herself, _you can talk to him. Why so nervous girl?_

Rikku really wished she knew the answer to that.

"Hey Rikku! There you are. I've been looking all over for you!"

_Hey that sounds like...uh oh._

Rikku looked up to see Gippal walking towards her. He had a huge smile on his face as he approached her. He looked just as hot as he did when she saw him at Home a few months ago. When he finally reached her, Gippal picked Rikku off the ground and hugged her.

"Hey girl! You're a hard one to track down."

"Heh heh...yeah I guess." Rikku managed to say.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He set her back on the ground.

"No Gippal, I am happy to see you. It's just a surprise, ya know?"

Rikku really was surprised. She and Gippal had known each other forever. They had grown up together at Home. They were playmates when they were very little and stayed close until they reached the age where it was no longer cool to be friends. It was the age when Gippal started noticing girls. The thing was Gippal never really paid Rikku any attention because she was younger than him and during that age, a few years can make a lot of difference. She had a crush on him just like every other girl at Home. But since Gippal was a little older, he seemed out of reach to Rikku and her friends.

It was after Rikku and Yuna joined the Gullwings when the two started talking again. Or more specifically, flirting.

"Yeah we missed you at Home so I decided to see how you were doing on Besat."

"Besaid" Rikku corrected.

"Whatever. So are you going to show me around?" Gippal stood next to Rikku and put his arm around her shoulder. Only when Gippal moved out of her line of vision could she then see Auron across the plaza. She held his gaze for a moment until he turned to address Tidus. She saw them speak together and then walk into a shop. Auron did not look at her a second time. The knot got bigger.

Rikku showed Gippal around the island. It didn't take too long and after the tour the two sat on the beach.

"So Gippal, why are you really here?"

"What do you mean Rikku?" Gippal picked up a stone and tossed it into the water.

"I'm not stupid Gippal. You have a lot of work with the Machina Faction and at Home. Why did you come all the way out here?" Rikku wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

Gippal sighed and sat down next to her in the sand. "Rikku, I came to bring you home."

"What?"

He turned to her and continued.

"Rikku, you belong at Home with me. We are a good team you know. I think we are ready to start something between us. I know you like me Rikku. I think it's time we get together. We can both build our careers at Home and we can start a relationship. Don't you agree?"

Rikku couldn't believe this. Every Al Bhed girl dreamed of hearing those words come out of Gippal's mouth. She has thought about this since she earned a kiss on the cheek from him when she was thirteen. She stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say. A year ago she would have jumped at the chance. Now there was something holding her back. _Or is it someone..._

"Gippal," she started, " I'm not sure what to say-"

At that moment, Rikku would have thanked Yevon because she was so happy Yuna interrupted the conversation. Yuna had appeared on the beach a little way from them.

"Hey guys! I though I heard a rumor you were here Gippal! Shame on you not saying hello to me."

Gippal smiled at Yuna as he stood up an dusted his pants off. "Sorry Yuna"

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Apology accepted. Come on you two, Lulu wants you to come to dinner."

Gippal nodded and walked ahead of the girls. Yuna was trying to read Rikku's expression. Rikku grabbed her cousins arm and whispered "Yunie I'll tell you later"

When the three walked into the hut, they found Lulu, Wakka, Tidus and Auron seated around the table. "About time y'all got here. I'm starving, ya!"

Yuna, Gippal, and Rikku took seats around the table. "Gippal," Lulu said, " I don't believe you've met some of our friends. This is Tidus and Auron."

"We've already met." Auron replied coldly. Rikku gulped and thought about what happened in the plaza.

"Yeah," Gippal continued, "Auron was the first person I came across here. I asked him to tell me where my girlfriend Rikku was." Rikku's jaw dropped._ Oh no! It's even worse! _

"Oh you guys are dating?" Tidus asked with his mouth full, half concentrating on the conversation and half concentrating on his dinner.

"Yup" Gippal said.

"No we're not" Rikku said at the same time.

Auron looked across the table at Rikku and found she was looking back at him. _Was that answer meant for me? I have to talk to her._

"Yeah...well, anyway Lu I have something to tell you" Wakka announced pulling the attention away from his blushing Al-Bhed friend.

"What is it Wakka?"

"Tomorrow Tidus and I have to go to Guadosalam. There is this player there that would be a perfect recruit for our team. We have to get 'em before those damn Goers do."

"Oh Tidus," Yuna looked up, "I don't like the idea of you guys in Guadosalam."

"Don't worry Yuna! Auron's gonna come to protect us. Right old man?"

"Apparently so" Auron had to talk to Rikku before he left.

Dinner went smoothly after that until the party heard a strange noise after Lulu served dessert.

"What is that!" Yuna asked.

"Oh that's probably my airship. I have to get back to Djose tonight." Gippal thanked Lulu for dinner and asked Rikku to see him out.

Gippal was right. A small air ship was waiting outside for him. Gippal took Rikku by the hand and led her to the craft. When he reached the door he turned to her.

"Rikku, think about what I said. You know where to find me."

Gippal moved toward Rikku and slipped his hand behind her neck. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

* * *

Auron sat inside for a few moments listening to Tidus and Wakka argue over what time to leave tomorrow. When Yuna made the suggestion that they leave tonight so she didn't have to hear them argue anymore, Auron decided to go find Rikku. He stood and left the house, unnoticed by his friends. _How they made good guardians I will never know_, he smiled to himself.

Auron walked into the night in search of Rikku. He thought she must be on her way back from Gippal's airship by now. He turned the corner of the house just in time to see Rikku and Gippal in the middle of a deep kiss.

Auron stood still for a moment and then turned to go back in the house. He entered the room his friends were in and stood in front of Tidus and Wakka. They quit their bickering and looked up at him.

"You know", Auron said, "I'll bet while you two are here arguing, another team is snatching up your player right now."

Tidus and Wakka exchanged a look. Then they both jumped up and said at the same time,

"Race you to Guadosalam!"

Yuna and Lulu laughed together as the three men left the house in search of their blitzball player.

* * *

A/N: Hello again. Just a little note. I usually don't update so close but I'm going to update tomorrow night. I wanted to make this chapter longer to include what happens next chapter but it's not happening. So tomorrow I will finish up. Review please! 


	9. Close Encounters of the Farplane Kind

A/N: Hello hello. I told you I'd update tonight. Only one shout out today:( (But to be fair, I gave you guys a whopping 24 hours to read and review)

rr1963: I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate your reviews. Each one helps me look at my story from a different point of view. That helps me see where the story needs to go from there. Thank you. Yeah, I haven't played X-2 in a long time so I don't have a good grasp of Gippal. I never read any fics about him either so that's not helping. But the story is not about him, so as long as everyone is believable it's ok. Glad you still enjoy the story:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

**Close Encounters of the Farplane Kind**

Rikku froze when Gippal kissed her. He kissed exactly how she imagined he would, tasting like sun and sand. Rikku couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that overwhelmed her. The moment Gippal's lips touched hers, she thought of Auron. She found herself wishing that was Auron with her, not Gippal. _Oh man, am I in trouble..._she thought.

Rikku placed her hand on Gippal's chest and pushed him away as she stepped back slightly.

"Gippal," she said,not knowing how to continue.

"Rikku," he interruped her, "just think about it." Gippal turned away from her and boarded his airship. She waited until he was safely in the air before turning to go to the house. When she returned to the dinning room, Yuna and Lulu were in the middle of cleaning up the meal.

Yuna looked up at her and laughed. "Rikku, why do you have that look on your face?"

Rikku turned her gaze to the decorative mirror on the wall. She looked...confused. "Arrrggg! I hate men."

Lulu laughed at her frustration. "Come on Rikku, sit down and drink this. It will make you feel better." Rikku sat at the table and accepted the hot tea Lulu offered her.

"Thanks Lulu." Rikku smiled at her friends as they sat down with her.

"So what happened today Rikku? Did you talk to Auron? What's going on with Gippal?" Yuna asked.

"I didn't get a chance to," Rikku sighed. "I went to find him earlier and ran into Gippal. As far as I can tell, Gippal came here to ask me out."

"Wow. What did you say?" Yuna said.

"I didn't say anything. He never asked for an answer, he just told me to think about it. I don't know you guys. He told me he wants me to go to Home with him so we can start a life together."

"Is that what you want Rikku?" Lulu asked as she poured Yuna more tea.

Rikku though for a moment.

"No it's not what I want Lulu. I might have wanted that before, I don't know."

"Before what Rikku?" Yuna asked.

Rikku looked at her cousin. "Before I realized that I like Auron."

Yuna and Lulu looked at each other with their mouths hanging open. "Wow Rikku! You really do like him!"

"Well, yeah. I know it's a little weird because it's me and Auron, but it just feels right, ya know?"

Lulu smiled at Rikku. "I understand Rikku. I never thought Wakka and I would make a good match, but something about it is just... right. We just never thought you would admit to it is all."

"Me neither."

"Rikku, what are you going to tell Gippal? Are you going to leave him on hold until you figure this out with Auron?" Yuna asked her cousin.

"No Yuna." Rikku said firmly, "Auron or no Auron, I know I don't want to be with Gippal. If Auron doesn't feel the same, I'm not going to go running to Gippal. I can't do that."

"That's very mature of you Rikku," Lulu told her, "You have learned well."

"Really? Thanks Lulu! Now I have to go speak with Auron. Do you guys know where he is?"

"He went with Wakka and Tidus to Guadosalam to find a blitzball recruit." Yuna told her.

"What! That's...random." Rikku pouted missing her chance for the second time that day.

"Yes it was rather sudden. Tidus and Wakka were discussing going, then Auron left the house after dinner and returned a few minutes later. He talked them into...leaving...tonight..." Lulu suddenly remembered the look on Auron's face when he returned.

"Rikku, did Auron see anything while he was outside that may have upset him?" She asked.

Rikku gasped loudly and clapped her hand to her mouth. She nodded at her friends.

* * *

Auron, Wakka, and Tidus arrived at Guadosalam fasted than Auron expected to. Auron was contemplating the best route to take when Wakka pulled out a set of keys. 

"What are those to?" he asked.

"My airship." Wakka told him blankly.

"Your airship?" Auron started to wonder if his friend had a substance abuse problem.

"Sir Auron, stop looking at me like that, ya! I'm telling you the truth. It was kinda a gift from Rikku's brother."

"Why would he give you a gift?" Tidus jumped in.

"Well, when I say gift, I mean Rikku and I stole it."

Tidus laughed as Auron shook his head.

"What!" Wakka continued defensively, "It was all Rikku's idea. She said he brother had a small one he had worked on and wasn't using. We thought we would need it more that he would."

Tidus recovered from his laughing fit and took the keys from Wakka. "I'm driving!"

The three men arrived an Guadosalam a little while later. It was very different from the last time Auron and Tidus had visited. Wakka had filled them in on the ship, but they were still half expecting the same dreaded place.

"Okay guys let's go check the inn for our player, ya?" Wakka said as he pointed in the direction of the inn. "Ya listening Auron?"

Auron had been listening. His gaze was directed somewhere about Wakka's head however. "You two go ahead. There is something I want to do first. I'll catch up with you later."

Before Tidus and Wakka could form a thought, Auron had walked away.

"Same old Auron. Come on Wakka, let's go!"

* * *

Auron could not believe where he was standing. He knew where he was and why, but he found it hard to grasp the concept he was at the Farplane. He stood on the other side of where he had spent the last two years or more. He felt a little homesick. 

Auron sighed and thought about Braska. He needed his old friends help. Braska appeared before him and Auron felt a little lightheaded. He closed his eyes for a moment to relieve the fog. When he opened them back up, he found that he had sank to his knees. _What in Spira... _

He closed his eyes again, this time in pain.

When he opened them the second time, he found Braska laughing at him.

"Braska, what happened? Did I die again? I have to contact the people at Spira's Book of World Records about this. I'm sure I'll make the cut."

Braska chucked at his friend and offered his hand to help him up. "No old friend you aren't dead. I'm visiting is all."

"When did they start letting that happen?" Auron asked surprised.

"They didn't. The fayth also decided to reward Jecht and myself. We decided to stay on the Farplane under a few conditions. One of which is I get to visit people who come to see me once a year. Tell Yuna I expect to see her next year."

Auron smiled. "I will tell her Braska. She's well, happy finally."

"I am very glad to hear that. Now Auron why did you come. You look like you need a friend to talk to, and please don't be shy Auron. I don't have an infinite amount of time and I don't want this conversation to carry into next year."

Auron sighed. He planned to ask Braska for guidance but didn't actually expect him to answer back. He wondered how he was going to react when he told him about Rikku.

"Well my lord, I am having some difficulties with being alive." Auron answered cryptically.

Braska smiled patiently. "I expected you would Auron. You were never one to know how to really live."

Suddenly Auron could see the family resemblance between Braska and Rikku.

"Yes I suppose you could say that. That is what Rikku told me too."

"How is little Rikku?"

"Well, she is fine..."

"But...?" Braska questioned.

"But she is part of the reason I am here. I game for guidance because I feel something for her."

Braska grinned at Auron. "Auron, are you telling me that you like my little Rikku romantically?"

Auron hesitated. "Yes."

Braska burst out in a rich and deep fit of laughter. "That's fitting Auron. You would go and fall for the one person who is the complete opposite of you. It will probably be good for you."

"Yes, it's very amusing Braska. I just don't know what to do. I'm not sure how to start."

Braska placed his hand on his friends shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Let me start for you. Tell me what has happened thus far."

Auron told his friend all that had happened up to this point. Everything from Rikku's mission to teach him how to live, to her kiss with Gippal. Braska listened and nodded along.

"I know what your problem is Auron." Braska told him.

Auron looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Your afraid Auron. You haven't had to deal with this before. It's called love Auron, welcome to the club."

Auron suddenly felt a surge of annoyance.

"This is love? Braska, with all respect, I seriously doubt that. This is not right. We do not belong together. I don't belong there"

Braska sighed.

"Auron let me tell you something. You are alive. You may not feel like it, and you may not want it, but the fact of the matter is your alive. Unfortunately, you are alive again after you missed a big part of your life. If the average person went to slept at twenty-five and woke up thirteen years later, who knows how they would react. But you are not average Auron. You have saved the world and become a hero. You are responsible for the happiness of thousands of people. How can you feel like an outcast in a world you saved?"

Auron felt his friend's words hit home. He remembered the first day he was back. People in the village threw him a party. They were truly happy to have him return. He remembered he was too busy feeling out of place to actually realize he was where he should be.

"Braska, thank you."

Braska smiled. "Rikku is another matter entirely. I am going to take a guess at what is in you heart since your not going to tell me. I imagine you are feeling a little foolish. You feel like you made a big mistake kissing her. You are wondering that you possibly ruined a friendship with the one person who understands how you feel. You think that she could never fall for you because you are so much older. You wonder how you measure up to this Gippal fellow."

Auron stood in disbelief. That is exactly how he felt!

Braska laughed at the look on his friends face. "Don't look so shocked Auron. I have been through the same thing before."

"You have?"

"Yes, with Yuna's mother. I wondered how an Al-Bhed could every love me. Our beliefs clashed, everything about us seemed like it wouldn't work. But we fit. If you and my niece fit, you have nothing to worry about. Talk to her."

Auron nodded. "Thank you Braska."

"Anytime Auron. Well, as long as that time is in a year my friend. I will see you later and remember what I said."

Auron suddenly felt like he had just woke up. He looked around and found himself on the Farplane still. No Braska however.

_Maybe I have a substance abuse problem..._

Auron felt a lot better as he left the Farplane. He realized he had been isolating himself again, just as he did when he was unsent. This time he had no reason to. He decided then and there that he was going to live finally for himself. It was worth a try. Auron walked back to the inn in search of Wakka and Tidus. The whole time he thought about the scene he came across outside of Lulu's house. He couldn't get the image of Rikku and Gippal out of his head.

When he reached the inn he shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He had to work out his feelings for Rikku later. His head hurt too much right now.

Before he could enter the inn, Tidus and Wakka emerged followed by an attractive red-headed woman.

"Hey Sir Auron! I want you to meet the newest player for the Besaid Aurochs!" Wakka announced.

The woman's face lit up when she saw Auron. "Oh my," she said, "your really the Sir Auron? It is such a pleasure to meet you!" The woman wrapped her arms around Auron and kissed him on the cheek.

Tidus blinked.

_This should be interesting_, he thought.

* * *

A/N: Muahaha...some competition for Rikku maybe? Expect jealously coming up and when are these two going to talk? Stay tuned to find out. I will update before next Saturday as always. Possibly mid week if you guys ask nicely:) Laters 


	10. Tidus and His Good Deed

A/N: Hello Hello. So an update before Saturday didn't work out obviously. Sorry!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

VampyreQueen24, XxFatedLoversxX, and Nextlevel, glad you like the story!

My apologies to xxRhixx for not updating when you asked me very nicely:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

**Tidus and His Good Deed**

Tidus took a few steps back from Auron, pulling Wakka back with him. Wakka quickly caught on and let himself be pulled away. Tidus had seen few people violate Auron's personal space and it was never pretty. Once in Zanarkand, a man had tried to tug on Auron's coat to get his attention and the man ended up bleeding on the ground. Wakka was concerned for his new recruit's safety and decided to intervene before anything happened.

"Whoa! Give 'em so room ya?" Wakka pulled the woman off Auron nervously and held her by the shoulders firmly. Tidus prepared to jump in between everyone to prevent a fight.

To their surprise, Auron chuckled. "It's quite alright. No harm done. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out to the woman.

She smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you too! My name is Kyra." She took Auron's hand and shook it.

Tidus and Wakka relaxed noticeably. They fully expected to have to go find another player due to the sudden death of this one.

"Well, I am glad we are all introduced. Can we head back to Besaid now?" Tidus asked. He wanted to see Yuna.

"Sure we got what we came for. Let's go!" Wakka announced.

Auron watched his companions board the airship and then he followed. When he entered the control room, Tidus and Wakka were arguing over who got to drive. Kyra was sitting in a chair not to far away from where he entered. When she saw him, she invited him to sit next to her.

_This could be a long ride_...he thought.

* * *

"Oh I have to talk to him," Rikku sighed to her friends.

"Rikku calm down," Lulu told her, "I'm sure it will work out. Auron's not one to jump to conclusions."

"Yes I'm sure he is fine Rikku" Yuna agreed.

Rikku looked at her friends for a moment. _Maybe they are right, maybe he is fine..._

"Arrrrggggghhhh!" Rikku cried out as she threw herself on the couch.

Yuna and Lulu giggled at each other. "Hey Rikku, why don't we do something that will cheer you up?" Yuna said.

Rikku's head snapped up from her pillow. She glared at Yuna and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "What could possibly cheer me up right now Yuna?

"Well," Yuna said slowly, "I heard a rumor that some of the local kids were having a lot of luck finding treasure buried at the beach. We could go check it out."

Rikku raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Yuna!" Rikku yelled, "I have been living on the island for how long now? You just decide to tell me there is treasure now! Let's go!"

Rikku raced down to the beach while Yuna and Lulu followed with blankets and umbrellas. There was nothing else that could have taken her mind of Auron at that moment. She need some time to think, and what better way to do that then find treasure while you are thinking. Lulu and Yuna set up their blanket and prepared for a relaxing day at the beach. They had just sat down when Rikku ran over to them.

"And just what do you think you two are doing?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"We are relaxing Rikku," Lulu smiled up at her.

"WHAT! No way! Get your butts up and help me dig. Move it!" Rikku tugged the blanket her friends were sitting on causing them to fall back in the sand. Satisfied, Rikku turned her attention back to the treasure hunting at hand.

Yuna sat up and looked at Lulu. "You know I'm starting to think it's a bad idea for her and Auron to get together."

"Why is that?" Lulu asked as she stood up and brushed sand off of her dress.

"Between the two of them bossing us around, we'll never get any rest."

The girls had been on the beach for about an hour when the airship arrived. Wakka landed it not to far from where they were so they walked over to greet the boys.

Wakka got off first and threw Lulu a huge smile. "Hey girl," he pulled her in for a hug, "I got us back in one piece. Not bad for my first time flying it huh?"

"WHAT!" Tidus said as he followed behind Wakka. "You know, I don't think the fayth would send me back again if you killed me!"

The group laughed as Tidus hugged Yuna hello. Yuna smiled as Tidus squeezed her tightly. She looked over at Rikku to see her cousin smiling and then a look of horror crossed over her face. Yuna followed Rikku's line of vision and her jaw dropped. Auron was walking over to the group with a beautiful girl attached to his arm.

Rikku felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sight of her crush and another woman. She felt her heart sink lower when she got over her initial shock and realized that the pair was talking and laughing together. She vaguely heard Tidus introduce the girl.

"Hey guys this is Kyra, the newest Besaid Auroch. Krya, this is Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku."

Lulu and Yuna said their hellos and Rikku just smiled slightly. She could feel Auron's stare on her and was determined not to look at him right now.

"Well let's not stand here all day. I'm sure you guys are hungry." Lulu said.

The men nodded and followed Lulu to her house. Yuna fell back with Rikku.

"Yunie," Rikku whined, "who is that and why is she hanging all over Auron. Why is he letting her?"

Yuna looked into her cousin's wide eyes and gave her a hug. "I don't know Rikku but I'm going to find out."

When they walked into Lulu's kitchen they found Auron and Kyra sitting at the table talking. Tidus and Wakka were busy throwing fruit around the kitchen to Lulu's annoyance.

"Would you two stop it before I fry both of you." Lulu held her hand up preparing to cast Thundara on the troublemakers. They both sat at the table quickly. Yuna laughed and sat with Tidus and pulled Rikku down next to her.

"So Kyra, why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Yuna questioned.

Kyra looked up from her conversation with Auron. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Why you won't get your skanky paws of Auron would be a good start." Rikku said.

Well, that's what she said in her head anyway. What actually came out was, "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Bevelle. I was telling Auron that I used to be in training to be a guardian. There were five of us training to be just like Auron. He is our hero."

Tidus stopped to think about what the world would be like with five miniature Aurons in it. He got a chill and moved closer to Yuna.

"We all wanted to be like the legendary guardian himself and we trained everyday for five years. Our teacher finally said we were ready and we could guard the next summoner."

"So what happened?" Wakka asked.

"Well the next summoner never came to be because the current one defeated Sin." Kyra smiled over at Yuna. "You defeated Sin Yuna with our hero Sir Auron. So we had to finds new career paths. I found mine in blitzball."

"She is going to be so awesome ya?" Wakka said excitedly.

Rikku snorted into her drink. Luckily nobody heard because Wakka was chanting for Auroch victory. Or so she thought.

Auron noticed her snort, just as her noticed the look on her face when she saw him with Kyra. He had to get her alone. He needed to tell her there was nothing between him and Kyra. He needed her to tell him there was nothing going on with her and Gippal.

After Lulu brought the food in, dinner was not a pleasant experience for Rikku. She was agitated that she wasn't sitting next to Auron and touching him and talking to him like Kyra was doing.

"Auron, I would love if you train with me once. I want to see your technique close up." Kyra said as she leaned in close to Auron.

Rikku felt Yuna put a hand on her arm. _Did she say that suggestively? I'm going to kill her!_

"Rikku please don't throw a bomb in Lulu's kitchen." Yuna whispered to her.

Rikku felt her blood pressure rising and she took a deep breath. Then she took another. Then another. She did not like getting this worked up over something that wasn't hers. She saw many girls go through that with Gippal. Girls that had no claim on him getting mad when another girl flirted with him. Rikku though it was a waste of energy and never had patience for it. Now she was doing the exact same thing with Auron.

"Mmmm, Lulu that was really good. Can I help you clean up" Rikku asked as calmly as she could.

"Thank you Rikku. Actually I think Wakka is going to help me clean up so don't worry about it. Thanks anyway." Lulu told her smiling at her husband. Wakka smiled back thinking about their alone time when their guests left.

"Well in that case, I think I am going to head home." Rikku told Lulu as she stood up to leave.

"Hey! Where is Kyra going to stay tonight?" Tidus asked.

"All of our guest rooms are taken!" Rikku said quickly.

Lulu thought for a moment. She sighed and looked apologetically at Wakka. "Well, I guess you will stay with us. We have an extra room."

Tidus, feeling observant, noticed the exchange between husband and wife. He came up with an idea. "That's okay Lulu. I can share a room with Auron and Kyra can have my room."

"Okay it's settled. Thanks Tidus!" Kyra told him.

Wakka and Lulu said goodnight to their guests as they left to go back to Yuna and Rikku's house. Tidus jogged up next to Yuna and put an arm around her shoulder. He felt proud that he made Lulu and Wakka happy.

"You know if Auron doesn't want company, I can stay with you" he smiled at her.

Yuna looked at him and shook her head. "Your lucky your cute Tidus," was all she said.

Tidus looked over to Rikku for help about what Yuna meant. He turned his head and nearly jumped out of his skin in fright at the look Rikku was giving him. Tidus gulped and looked to Auron for help but Auron was busy laughing with Kyra again.

When they reached the house Rikku stormed pass Tidus and went in the door.

"What did I do?"

* * *

"Okay so you know where everything is and Tidus has given up his room so your all set."

When they entered the house Rikku disappeared and Yuna and Tidus were arguing in the kitchen. Auron found it up to him to get Kyra settled in. He had just shown her into Tidus' room and was preparing to leave.

"Is their anything else you need?" Auron asked now in the hallway. He had to go find Rikku. While he was waiting for Kyra to answer, he looked up the hallway and found Rikku had just stepped out of her room. They made eye contact and Auron smiled at her.

"You" Kyra answered.

Auron saw what might have been a smile fall from Rikku's face. He turned his attention back to Kyra. He found that she was very close to him and she was tugging on his coat buckle. He grabbed her hand and pushed it back as he watched Rikku run the opposite direction from him. He immediately ran after her and quickly remembered how ridiculously fast she was. He ended up outside in the moonlight coming to the realization he had no idea what direction she went. He took a guess and headed toward the beach.

For some reason, Rikku thought he would never find her at the beach. It was dark and she was small so she was hard to see. She curled up into a ball hugging her knees very close to her chest.

_Breathe Rikku, breathe_.

Had Auron not been a legendary guardian and an awesome hide-and-seek player, he might not have seen her, but he did. He saw her curled up close to the water and smiled.

"Rikku"

"What?" Rikku sighed in defeat._ I should have hid better_.

"We need to talk"

* * *

A/N: Ha ha next chapter they finally talk. Next update will hopefully be Wednesday night. 


	11. Conversations

A/N: Wow you guys weren't playing around with those reviews were you! That was some serious reviewing and I love it! Excellent, I'm glad you all enjoy reading. Lots of shout-outs today! I hope you like the chapter.

rr1963: As always thanks for your review, they are always so helpful. I am not really sure how long this story will be. Actually I'm surprised I 'm at chapter 11. When I started the story I had two specific things I wanted to include. One was a lot of tension between Auron and Rikku because of other love interests (hence Gippal and Kyra). The second I haven't done yet, and will actually take a while to set up at this point. There is still a lot of story to go, but I am not going to go overboard. It will end when I think it's the right time. Hope you like how the conversation went and thanks.

XxFatedLoversxX: I am so flattered you are still reading and are still reviewing! Your awesome!

VampryeQueen24: Lol, you know I enjoy doing this to you don't you! It's good times, but I will try not to keep you in suspense for too long:) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

xxRhixx: Thanks for still reading and reviewing! I am always glad to hear from you:)

Chicken Tree Arm: I'm glad you like the story! I hope I have satisfied your addiction for now:)

starry34: Hee hee cliffhangers are awesome when you know what happens next! Cuz I do! Don't worry I won't keep you hanging for long. Thanks for reviewing!

Krazie-edge: Thanks for waiting patiently! Here's some more for ya!

xxela14: Glad your still into the story! Thanks for the review!

psychostudent06: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters yo.

**Conversations**

****

Previously on "I've Missed You":

"_Rikku"_

"_What?"_

"_We need to talk"_

* * *

Rikku looked down to the sand below her feet. She nodded her head and stood up to face Auron. She felt a little intimidated by him standing so close. The cool night wind blew her hair in her eyes and clouded her vision. Auron lifted his hand to her and pushed the strands back behind her ear. Rikku blushed and mumbled her thanks, stepping back from him.

Auron took a breath and looked at her. She stood avoiding his gaze and he suddenly lost any confidence he had built up. It amazed him that they were in this situation_. How did this happen?_

Rikku sighed and looked up at Auron to see a confused and disbelieving look across his tired, handsome face. She lost her nerve at that moment. Not that she had much to begin with. _What do I say?_

"Rikku," Auron started gruffly, " there is nothing between Kyra and myself. What you saw in the hallway was a misunderstanding. I would appreciate it if you keep what you saw to yourself."

_Wait, I didn't mean to sound so harsh!_

Rikku felt her heartbeat speed up after his words. _Oh, that is what this is about_. She felt disappointment take over her senses and wished she didn't feel it. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about Auron.

"Oh, I wasn't going to Auron" Rikku almost whispered. She looked down at her feet and fell silent.

Auron was silent for a moment as well. He could sense the nervous tension pulling them apart._ I have to say something!_

"Rikku, about what happened in Luca..." Auron paused trying to form the right words. _The kiss was...how do I say it!_

..the kiss, I mean, it was..."

"A mistake" Rikku finished for him. "I understand Auron. It was a romantic moment, us in the dark and the rain. I took advantage too. It didn't mean anything. You don't have to feel guilty."

_What did I just say! That's not true!_

Auron felt like the wind was knocked out of him. _Does she really feel like that? _Auron was quickly becoming annoyed with himself. He wondered how he let this girl get under his skin.

"I see. Very well as long as we are clear, goodnight Rikku."

"Goodnight Auron"

Auron turned and walked back to the house.

Rikku waited a moment and followed behind him.

* * *

"Wait a second, let me get this straight. Auron and Rikku like each other?"

"Yup"

"Hold on, Rikku has a thing for Auron and vise versa?"

"Yes I believe I made that clear!"

Yuna and Tidus were laughing together at his utter shock and surprise. They had been standing on the balcony together and were quietly overseeing what was going on down on the beach.

"Hey Yuna, what do you think they are talking about?" As hard as he was trying, Tidus couldn't hear the conversation.

"I don't know" Yuna replied with a hint of concern in her voice. Like Tidus, she couldn't hear the conversation. However, she was really good at reading body language.

"I can't hear them," she told Tidus, "but I don't like what their body language is telling me."

"Why"

"Well, when they first started talking, they were both acting really nervous. Then Rikku tensed up and started to look almost defensive."

"Yeah your right. And as soon as she tensed up Auron did too!"

Yuna smiled in mild surprise. Tidus noticed the look and laughed.

"Auron has that look with me most of the time I talk to him, so I can spot it from a mile away. Hey Auron's coming this way!"

Yuna looked back over to the beach. Auron had left Rikku and was now walking back to the house. Rikku followed a little while later and the two entered through opposite ends of the house.

Yuna and Tidus looked at each other. "I got Auron, you get Rikku." Yuna nodded and headed off to find her cousin.

* * *

That didn't turn out to be too hard because Rikku was in her room. Yuna knocked softly and entered, finding Rikku on her bed.

"Hey Rikku, I saw you come in from the beach. Is everything ok?"

Rikku looked up at her cousin through watery eyes. "Yunie, I made a big mistake"

"What happened?"

"I was so stupid. Auron doesn't like me."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Pretty much"

"What exactly did he say?"

"Well he was being really cold and he was going to tell me that the kiss we had was a mistake."

"_Was_ going to tell you?"

"Yeah I beat him to the punch. I told him it was a mistake and he shouldn't feel bad about it because I don't"

"Oh Rikku," Yuna sighed.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have lied. But I couldn't stand it Yuna! I knew he was going to tell me that there was nothing between us and I had to tell him first. I couldn't tell him how I feel! I feel so stupid thinking he actually liked me."

"Rikku, I think he might have responded to you differently if you hadn't lied."

"I don't know Yunie, I guess I'll never know"

* * *

Tidus felt weird tracking Auron down so he could talk to him about feelings. _Well, it was time Auron grew up anyway and we had the talk about the birds and the bees._

Tidus chuckled to himself and knocked on Auron's door. When he didn't get an answer, he just walked in hoping not to find the older man in the buff.

Auron was clothed and standing by the window now glaring at Tidus.

"What don't you understand about 'go away'?"

"You didn't say go away!"

Auron blinked. "Oh. Well I am saying it now so go away."

Tidus smiled and flopped down onto Auron's bed. "Man, Rikku must have done a number on you to be losing your mind like that."

Auron glared at him harder.

Tidus sat up and gave Auron his full attention. "Tell me what happened."

"No."

"Tell me what happened and I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

Auron pressed the bridge of his nose with two fingers and sighed, remembering what happened the last time Tidus pleaded with him like this.

"Fine"

Tidus stopped his pleading and smiled. "That wasn't hard was it?"

Auron shot Tidus another death glare and sat down in the armchair across from the bed.

"If you must know, I was under the impression that there was...something...between Rikku and myself."

"What kinda something?"

Auron inhaled slowly. "Not that it's any of you business, but we kissed"

"Go on"

Auron raised an eyebrow at Tidus.

"Oh! I mean, what! You and Rikku kissed! The shock!"

Auron rolled his eye and continued. "Yes we kissed. I approached her tonight about it and found out that it was a misunderstanding."

"How is a kiss a misunderstand?"

Auron didn't know. "Well, it just was".

Tidus sighed and leaned back putting his arms above his head. "Do you want it to not to be a misunderstanding?"

Auron thought for a moment. "I am not sure. I don't know for sure what I am thinking. All I know is that we shouldn't be together. By all accounts, it just doesn't make sense. She's Rikku, I'm Auron. We just don't fit. But when we kissed, I know that in that one moment she made more sense to me than anything in my life has in the past fifteen years."

Tidus was shocked into silence. Auron had never revealed his feelings like this to him before. He didn't want to do anything stupid to ruin it.

"I'm glad you told me Auron! I can help you work it out. Just like Braska."

Auron's head snapped up in surprise. "How did you know about Braska?"

Tidus smiled at Auron. "When we were in Guadosalam, I went to see Jetch. He told me about Braska helping you out."

"Oh, well what did your dad say to you?"

"He said a few things. We can talk about it later. I think you should go talk to Rikku again."

"What! Why?" Auron had no intention of going through that again.

"I think you feel guilty about how you left things and you want to do the right thing."

Auron sighed in defeat.

"You better be off my bed when I get back."

* * *

Rikku had been quiet for a few moments. Yuna sat with her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking Rikku?"

Rikku looked at her cousin. She had never been able to hide anything from Yuna.

"I don't know. Well, I guess I am thinking about what would have happened if I told him how I feel. But I am still a little uncertain, so I don't know if that would have been the right thing."

"Why are you uncertain Rikku?"

"Yunie, it's Auron!" she yelled, " I'm not sure what was there between us, ya know? He's so different from me. He's mean and he's cold and he is old! He's almost as old as my dad Yuna! How would my dad react? He would kill me! I just wonder if it is better if I just date Gippal!

"Rikku..."

"But Yunie, I have this feeling in my gut about him and it kills me that he doesn't feel the same. I really like that he is different. He's so many things that I'm not. I feel balanced when he's with me."

"Like he is your other half?"

"No not exactly. More like he compliments me and I do the same for him. He is so masculine and I'm, well, I'm Rikku. I know it's crazy I got all that from a kiss, but I did. Does that make me pathetic?"

Yuna laughed. "No it does not make you pathetic Rikku. I think you should talk to him."

"I don't know Yunie..."

"Will you promise me that you will try?"

"I'll try Yuna"

Yuna smiled and stood to leave. "Goodnight Rikku"

"Goodnight Yunie and thanks!"

* * *

Auron walked to Rikku's room ready to talk to her again. He wasn't going to mess up this time. He walked up to her door and heard voices coming from inside. It was Yuna speaking softly.

Then he hear Rikku yelling.

"He's so different from me. He's mean and he's cold and he is old! He's almost as old as my dad Yuna! How would my dad react? He would kill me! I just wonder if it is better if I just date Gippal!"

Auron let his hand drop from the doorknob and he walked back to his room.

* * *

Tidus entered Yuna's room and jumped on the bed next to her.

"I did good Yuna! I got Auron to open up to me! He's going to talk to Rikku!"

Yuna laughed at his enthusiasm. "Good job Tidus! I think Rikku is ready to talk too!"

Tidus smiled. "It seems to me cupid is having a hard time bringing these two together. Maybe he needs some help."

Yuna eyed Tidus. "What are you planning?"

Tidus grinned slyly. "Nothing...yet."

"Well, actually Tidus I agree. I think a little help from us might help nature take its course"

"Now your talking!"

Tidus jumped across the bed at Yuna and pulled her in for a kiss.

"We launch operation Aurikku tomorrow!"

"Hey that's cleaver. Did you come up with that yourself?"

He pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter gone. Next chapter we get to see our good old friend from Gagazet. Lots of fun with operation Aurikku too. I'm not to sure about the next update. Definately before Monday. Maybe sooner, we'll see. I hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! 


	12. To Gagazet

A/N: Hello! First I apologize for not updating Monday like I said I would. To make it up to you guys, imma update today and tomorrow. Ok a few things about this chapter. First, it has been a really long time since I played FFX-2. I completely forgot that kid's name is Shinra. I had to look on-line for what his name was and when I read it, it confused me. I was thinking "wait...wasn't that the evil company in FF7?...is that really his name?" Hee hee a moment of insanity. But it's all coming back now. Second, last chapter ended with Yuna and Tidus launching operation aurikku, I didn't get into that much this chapter, but next chapter I will address it more. Thirdly, shout outs!

pychstudent06: thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Yes operation aurikku will get interesting. Stay tuned

perfect yet broken: Thanks! I'm glad you are liking it! I will try to keep you entertained.

xxRhixx: As always thank for reviewing! I'm glad your still with me after false update promises.

Starry34: Yeah, I couldn't start the chapter just at the conversation. It needed a little refresher. But for you...thanks for reviewing!

"_He's so different from me. He's mean and he's cold and he is old! He's almost as old as my dad Yuna! How would my dad react? He would kill me! I just wonder if it is better if I just date Gippal!"_

_Auron let his hand drop from the doorknob and he walked back to his room..._

"_We launch operation Aurikku tomorrow!"_

casseh valentine: yeah one of my goal is to try to keep Auron in characterThanks for reviewing!

Pryo-witch2: don't worry Kyra will get hers. Thanks for the review!

The Regretless: I'm so glad you like the story! I love auron/rikku and I am glad you think I'm doing a good job with them.

Krazie-edge: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter!

VampyreQueen24: I am always glad to here from you! I hope I keep your interested! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.

**To Gagazet**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Besaid. Tidus had been up for about an hour making pancakes for Yuna. Yuna sat at the table patiently waiting for him to finish cooking.

"So what do you want to do today Yuna?"

"Hmmm...we could go to the beach. Then we can take a walk around the island. We can hang out with our friends and then have dinner by candlelight." Yuna smiled as Tidus leaned over the table and kissed her.

"Do you guys mind? People have to eat in here ya know!"

Tidus and Yuna broke apart to see an agitated Rikku searching through the cabinets. She tossed boxes of cereal she wasn't interested in across the kitchen behind her.

Tidus and Yuna exchanged a glance. "Everything okay Rikku?" Yuna asked.

Rikku, finally finding what she was looking for, turned to her cousin. "Yeah, sorry Yuna. I just didn't sleep well."

That was the understatement of the year. Rikku didn't fall asleep at all. Her mind had been running in circles all night._ I hate Auron. He's interfering with my beauty sleep_.

Tidus was about to ask her if she wanted to talk about it when Auron came in the kitchen. He took in the scene before him and almost turned right back around. Rikku stood across from him looking like the undead. She was holding a box that read "Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs with Marshmallow".

"Somebody burning pancakes?" he observed.

"What? OH NO!"

Tidus spun around and pulled his hard work off the stove top. He sighed and set the pan down and looked at Yuna. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"It's ok. We can try again together."

Tidus kissed her forehead and nodded. "Yeah! Let's try"

Tidus and Yuna went about making more pancakes as Auron sat down next to Rikku. He looked over at her and saw that she was staring intently at her cereal. _We can't go on like this._

Rikku felt Auron's stare on her. She wanted to look back and him and talk but her body wasn't responding. She still felt stupid about what they said to each other. She was still to nervous to talk to him about it._ I have to talk to him...well I have to at least look at him_.

Rikku surprised Auron by looking up at him and smiling. He hoped he hide the surprised look well.

"Rikku are you alright? You don't seem like yourself"

_Duh Auron._ "I didn't sleep well. A few bowls of sugar should do the trick!"

He smiled at her and Rikku felt her heart quicken_. Ughh I hate him._ She was just starting to melt her resolve when her new arch nemesis entered the room.

"Good morning everyone!" Kyra said as she came in the room.

Tidus and Yuna looked up from their pancakes. "Good morning!' they said in unison.

Rikku mumbled into her sugar puffs.

"So Kyra what are you planning to do today?" Yuna asked.

Kyra pulled up a chair next to Auron. "Well, I am going to talk to Wakka about training. I also have a new project I have to start on."

"What project is that?" Tidus asked with his mouth full of pancake.

Kyra smiled and looked at Auron. "I have to work on convincing Auron to train with me."

Auron stopped eating and looked over at her. She was running her hand along his arm. He stole a glance at Rikku and saw she was practically burning a hole in Kyra's head with her glare.

Auron cleared his throat. "Um what kind of training Kyra? I am not the one you want to ask for blitzball training."

"I wasn't talking about blitzball training. I mean sword training. I would love to learn from you. Maybe sometime we can practice together."

Auron stayed silent.

"And maybe we can workout afterwards. Keep up our strength. We can try the workout I suggested last night." Kyra said suggestively.

"Ok!" Yuna stood up at lightening speed. "Um, I am finished. Rikku will you come help me, um, look for my bathing suit?" Yuna pulled her cousin out of the kitchen as fast as she could. Yuna had seen the look of anger on Rikku's face and decided to get her as far away from Kyra as possible.

By the time her anger let Rikku think straight, she was already in Yuna's room. "I'm gonna kill her! Yuna I'm serious! Who does she think she is!"

Rikku was fired up. She hadn't been this mad since...she couldn't even remember being this mad before! Yuna saw her cousin clench her fist together and tried to calm her down.

"Rikku calm down. You know Auron. He's not like that. She can flirt all she wants."

"Yunie that is NOT flirting! She's molesting him with her eyes. It's harassment." Rikku threw herself down on Yuna's bed and tried to breathe.

"I know Rikku. Hey I think Tidus is calling us."

Rikku nodded and followed Yuna back into the kitchen. She was relieved to see Tidus had placed himself in between Auron and Kyra. She made a mental note to give him a cookie later.

"Hey Yuna, that sphere thingy in the corner is making noise."

"Oh it's our comm-sphere. There is a message." Yuna hit the play button and heard Shinra's voice.

"What's he saying Yunie?" Rikku hopped from foot to foot finally feeling her sugar buzz.

"He said he has a message to give to us. Listen"

Yuna turned to volume up so everyone could hear.

"Rikku, Yuna, it's me Shinra. I have a message for you. Kimahri wants you to come to Gagazet. He has a mission for you. That's it. See you guys later."

"Hey how long has it been since you seen Kimahri you guys?" Rikku asked Auron and Tidus.

"Too long" Auron smiled, thinking of his Ronso friend.

"Who's Kimahri?" Kyra asked.

"He was one of my guardians. Come on guys, let's get Lulu and Wakka. I know they will want to come."

* * *

Half an hour later, they had gathered Lulu and Wakka and were ready to depart. Well, almost ready. 

"Where is dat girl at? We should leave her ya?"

Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, and Auron were waiting for Rikku to get to the airship. Yuna wished her cousin wasn't off burying any bodies. Namely Kyra.

"We are not leaving Rikku here Wakka." Lulu told him.

"Hey here she comes!" Tidus announced.

The group broke out in laughter when they saw Rikku approach. She was clothed from head to foot in winter gear, long white pants and a huge white coat. She added a white hat and earmuffs.

"Rikku," Auron laughed, "We are going to lose you in the snow! You will blend right in!"

Rikku flushed, glad Auron was talking to her. She felt a little bold and decided to run up to him. She stood in front of him and punched him lightly on the chest. Auron caught her hand and held it to his heart for a moment.

Rikku grinned. "Big meanie!"

Auron grinned back at her. _Maybe this will be ok._

"Hey guys wait for me!"

Rikku rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath.

Kyra ran up to the group and jumped up and down. Rikku turned around and her jaw dropped. Krya was wearing a little, tiny, skimpy outfit that even Rikku found inappropriate. Rikku decided this girl was not going to ruin her trip.

"You guys can't leave me here by myself!" Kyra whined.

Wakka was the first to speak up. "Of course not. We can train with some of the Ronso while we are there!"

Rikku glared at Wakka. _I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance._

Tidus was losing his patience. "Come on guys, I want to see Kimarhi! Let's go"

* * *

Once on the ship, everyone began to get excited. Tidus piloted the ship with Lulu helping him. Rikku never let Lulu drive and she was enjoying the feeling. Rikku and Auron were communicating with Shinra on the comm-sphere. Shinra was fascinated by the prospect of learning from the older man and was taking advantage of the opportunity. Wakka, Kyra, and Yuna were sitting in the back. Wakka keep Kyra talking of blitzball while Yuna did her best to keep Rikku and Kyra separated. 

"Okay losers," Tidus yelled in his best Cid voice, "were are almost there!"

Rikku laughed. "Tidus! My dad doesn't call us losers!"

Auron looked at Rikku remembering what she said last night. _Does she really see me as some old guy?_ While Rikku and Tidus were yelling back and forth, Auron slipped out of the room. He stood for a few moments in the entryway when he heard the door open. _If that's Kyra..._

"Sir Auron? Is everything alright?"

It was only Yuna. _Wait! Yuna would know! Keep cool Auron_. The last thing he needed was Yuna thinking he was a lovesick puppy.

"Yuna I do not wish to burden you with my problems."

"Sir Auron! You know that it is no burden to me. Tell me how I can help," she paused, " This is about Rikku isn't it?"

"Yes Yuna. It is about Rikku."

"Will you tell me?" Yuna stepped closer and gave Auron her full attention.

"Your just like your father you know. And like your father, you will not give me peace until I tell you, will you?"

Yuna smiled. "Nope!"

"Ok Yuna. I will tell you but you must promise you will not tell Rikku. Do you promise?"

Yuna thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok. Am I correct in assuming Rikku has talked to you about her and myself?"

Yuna nodded again.

"Well I am not sure what she has told you, but I like Rikku. Very much. However, I feel she only sees me as an old man."

"What gave you that impression!"

"Well I overheard her tell you last night." He prepared himself for Yuna telling him he was right.

Yuna blinked. "Oh no Auron. That isn't what she meant!"

"It's not?"

"NO! Sir Auron she told me she _should_ see you as an old man That she isn't supposed to like you. But she does!"

"Yuna are you saying..."

"Sir Auron, I can tell you what Rikku feels in her heart. You have to talk to her yourself."

Yuna turned and went back inside leaving Auron to think.

* * *

"Finally! We're here!" Tidus jumped off the steps and onto the ground. His companions followed a little more carefully being careful not to slip on ice. 

"Oh my..I'm so...it's so...cccooooolllllldddddd!" Kyra was almost blue and she had only been off the ship for three minutes. "Auron can I borrow your coat?"

Auron inwardly wished he wasn't such a nice guy as he surrendered his coat. He looked up to see Rikku looking disappointed and staring at the ground. He could play Kyra's game too. "Sure you can have my coat Kyra-"

Auron stood behind Rikku and pulled her into an embrace wrapping his arms tightly around her. He saw the shocked look on Kyra's face and on Rikku's face. "I'll hold on to this pile of fur to keep warm. She's got enough clothes on for all of us."

Rikku felt her heart doing backflips in her chest. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! _

"Hey Kimahri! How are you?" Yuna yelled.

Rikku and Auron broke apart to go say hello to their friend. There were hugs and greetings all around as the group reunited.

"Come. Kimahri friends eat with tribe." Kimahri led his friends and one newcomer to a dining hall and sat them around a huge feast.

During the meal, everyone caught up with Kimahri and had a great time. All except Kyra. She had a new goal in life. To take Rikku down. She spent the evening shooting dirty looks in Rikku's direction.

"So Kimahri what did you call us for?" Tidus asked.

"Not that we mind. We are glad to see you." Lulu added.

Kimahri looked at each one of his friends with respect and admiration. He knew they could help.

"Kimahri need friends help. Ronso tribe has had precious item stolen. Strongest warriors can not get back. Kimarhi cannot go, has to led tribe. Need Yuna and friends to get back."

"Sure Kimahri! We will help anyway we can!" Rikku grinned.

"What is the item friend?" Auron asked.

"Item is tribe weapon. Weapon is in Djose. Little Al-Bhed has details tomorrow. Tonight we feast."

Rikku almost choked on her food. _Did he say Djose? Uh-oh_.

"Rikku has the details?" Wakka asked Lulu.

Lulu smiled. "No Wakka, he means Shinra."

"Oh"

* * *

A/N: hee hee Djose! That's gonna be fun! Til tomorrow! 


	13. To Djose

A/N: Hey everyone! One update as promised! I want to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing! You guys are still awesome! I'll keep it short, just shout-outs then all story from there.

Kitty Malone and RikkuLovesAuron: Thanks so much from reading and reviewing! I'm glad you guys are liking this!

Krazie-edge: Oops good looking out! You think I would get that number right since I just was playing FF7 the other day. Thanks! Keep reading!

Perfect yet broken: I know, I know, I will have pancakes haunt Tidus next chapter, thanks for reading!

xxRhixx and VampyreQueen24: Thanks as always for reading and reviewing and I hope you like the chapter.

Starry34: I'm glad you liked it. Note your summary a little way down.

Pychostudent06: thanks! Yeah don't worry, she is gonna get it! Hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or any of its characters. What.

**To Djose**

_Last chapter:_

"_NO! Sir Auron she told me she should see you as an old man That she isn't supposed to like you. But she does!"_

"_Yuna are you saying..."_

"_Sir Auron, I can tell you what Rikku feels in her heart. You have to talk to her yourself."_

_Yuna turned and went back inside leaving Auron to think..._

"_Item is tribe weapon. Weapon is in Djose. Little Al-Bhed has details tomorrow. Tonight we feast."_

_Rikku almost choked on her food. Did he say Djose? Uh-oh._

* * *

Yuna smiled to herself as she looked around at her former guardians. Everyone had finished eating the wonderful feast Kimahri set out for them and were now conversing among themselves. Kyra had given up on seducing Auron for the time being and was investigating the comm-sphere in the corner. Lulu and Auron were talking to Kimahri about his role as tribe elder. Further down the table, Wakka and Rikku were arguing about which location was harsher, Gagazet or the Thunderplains. Yuna looked next to her at Tidus and giggled. He was slowly nodding off and then jerking back awake. She watched him do this a few times before she shook him. 

"Tidus," she whispered, "wake up!"

Tidus sat up and took a look around. He inhaled deeply before settling back in his seat.

"I wasn't asleep Yuna, I was just-"

"resting your eyes?" Yuna finished for him. Tidus smiled at her and nodded. He rested his head on her shoulder preparing to go back to sleep. To his dismay, Yuna pushed him into a sitting position and stood up, preventing him from lying down again. Tidus grumbled and settled on resting his head on the person on his left, which turned out to be Wakka.

Wakka was in the middle of making a point to Rikku.

"Rikku," he was saying, "if the Thunderplains were worse than Gagazet, people wouldn't travel over them. How many people you see climbing Gagazet? None, ya! People cross the Thunder-"

Wakka stopped and looked down at his shoulder to see a puff of blonde spikes. He looked over at Rikku and rolled his eyes. "Oh brutha!"

Rikku laughed at Wakka's discomfort and got an idea. "Hey Wakka, hand me that cream on the table!"

Wakka grinned and handed it to her...

Meanwhile, Kimahri was telling Auron and Lulu about what was happening on the mountain.

"All was calm until player stole item" he told them.

"Player? What player?" Lulu asked.

"Player from blitzball team. Took item to make Ronso team angry. It worked."

"Hmmm, why would a blitzball team steal from the Ronso?" Auron wondered aloud.

"Kimahri not know. Know that item is in Djose. That is all."

"I wonder how it ended up...Lulu, what are Rikku and Wakka doing?"

Auron and Lulu looked over at them to see an amusing sight. Tidus was sound asleep in his chair with his head tilted back and his mouth wide open. Rikku had sculpted his hair into a mohawk with the cream. Wakka had busied himself by dotting Tidus' face with a red paste he made out of what ever was left over. Lulu smiled seeing that Rikku and Wakka were having a hard time keeping their laughter under control.

"What are you two doing?" Auron said sternly, causing both Rikku and Wakka to jump.

Rikku saw a twinkle in Auron's eye and asked, "Wanna help?"

"No I do not. I am taking no part in that."

"I'll help!" Lulu said excitedly. Wakka and Rikku smiled and motioned Lulu to join them. Yuna came over and occupied the seat Lulu had just left.

"Sir Auron, can't you do something!" she laughed.

Auron chuckled and watched his friends assault Tidus with the leftovers. Even Kimahri joined in after a while. After they were done, Tidus wasn't recognizable. He had food on him everywhere and was still sound asleep. Once they decided the masterpiece was finished, everyone returned around Auron and Yuna.

"Kimahri not have that much fun in a while." the Ronso chuckled.

"Aw you missed us!" Rikku hugged her friend and laughed.

"Yes, Kimahri missed friends. Now time for friends to rest. Stay on mountain tonight?"

"Yes we will stay here tonight and depart for Djose tomorrow." Auron announced.

Rikku gulped remembering that she wasn't looking forward to that. Yuna walked over to Tidus and shook him for the second time that night.

"Tidus come on. It's time to sleep!" she told him.

Tidus blinked at Yuna and stretched. When his sense of hearing woke up, he heard his friends snickering.

"What?" he asked, "did I drool?"

Wakka was the first to crack up followed closely by everyone else. Auron picked up a huge silver tray from the table and held it in front of Tidus like a mirror. When Tidus saw his refection he let out a yell.

"Arrrghhh! What did you guys do!"

Yuna took a napkin and wiped a spot on his cheek clean so she could kiss it. "Come on Tidus, let's get you cleaned up."

After Tidus cleaned himself up, Kimahri led the group to where they were going to sleep. By this time, Krya had rejoined the group.

"Kyra did you see what they did to me?" Tidus asked.

"No Tidus sorry. I was using the comm-sphere." she answered.

Kimarhi led his friends to a very large stone room. It was pretty bare except for a huge red carpet on the floor and a large fireplace against the far wall. They were several bedrolls laid out around the fire in a half-moon shape. When they saw the bedrolls, Tidus and Yuna exchanged a look.

"Operation Aurikku begins Yuna. Objective: keep Krya away from Auron." Tidus whispered in Yuna's ear.

Yuna giggled at his serious tone and nodded. "Yes sir!"

The rest of the group were admiring the carvings on the ceiling of the high room. "Wow, they look really old!" Rikku said.

"Right, well come on everyone we have an early start tomorrow!" Tidus told them. He saw Kyra make a move toward Auron and stepped in. He pushed Auron toward the farthest bedroll on the left.

"Ok Auron, you have to sleep over here because you snore and no one wants to hear that!" Tidus pushed Auron over onto the bedroll.

"I do NOT snore" Auron protested.

"Yeah good idea," Yuna said catching on, "Rikku you have to sleep next to me so I can grab you when you start to sleepwalk!" Yuna pushed Rikku onto the bedroll next to Auron and then took the one next to her.

"I don't sleepwalk!...Wait, do I sleepwalk?"

Yuna patted Rikku on the head and settled down next to her. Tidus followed suit and hopped down next to Yuna. Wakka and Lulu took the next two and Kyra had the one farthest to the right.

Tidus winked at Yuna when he noticed Kyra huffing about her sleeping spot.

"Objective complete!"

Rikku wasn't stupid. She knew full well what Yuna and Tidus were up to and loved them for it. As long as Sleezy McWhorey was far away from Auron, she didn't care about where she slept. But somehow, they managed to get her and Auron together too! _Mental note: buy Tidus and Yuna a thank you gift._

Auron felt a calm in his body knowing Kyra was all the way across the room. He didn't have the patience to deal with her tonight. He also felt happy that Rikku was next to him. He looked over at her and smiled as he watched her shift around in her bedroll. She was trying to find a comfortable position and had a look of concentration on her face. Auron wanted to reach out to her and pull her close to him so she could snuggle into him. He never felt the urge to do that before. _Did I really think the word 'snuggle'? I wasn't aware that was in my vocabulary..._

Finally calming down, Rikku opened her eyes and found Auron staring at her. She blushed.

"What?"

Auron smirked when he saw the blush on her cheeks. "Nothing"

Rikku grinned at his half-smile and hid her face under her blanket.

"Rikku," Auron said in his low voice after a few moments.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked over his face and liked the way the firelight accented his dark locks.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

Auron looked into her eyes. "Rikku, did you really think the kiss we shared was a mistake?"

"No"

When Auron didn't answer, Rikku lifted her head up and looked at him harder.

"Did you think it was?"

"No"

Rikku dropped her head back to her pillow and pulled her arm out from under her blanket. She extended it halfway to Auron.

Auron looked at her and reached over to her hand. He covered her small hand with his large one occasionally stroking her skin with his thumb.

"Goodnight Auron"

"Goodnight Rikku"

The two fell asleep soon after holding hands well into the night.

* * *

The next morning the group woke up slowly. Lulu was rubbing Wakka's shoulders as he stretched. 

"Man it's been a long time since we had to camp out like this ya?"

"Sounds like someone is going soft!" Tidus teased.

"Shut up. I am just getting spoiled sleeping in a bed and everything..."

Auron had been a wake for a while and was waiting for everyone to get ready to depart. _This is really familiar..._

Unlike last time, he didn't feel the need to hurry anyone. He walked around talking to his friends and helping out when needed.When everyone was ready, they said a quick goodbye to Kimahri and headed to the airship.

When they were in the air, Yuna and Lulu pulled Rikku to the side

"Hey Rikku, have you thought about what you are going to tell Gippal?" Yuna asked.

"Yup"

Lulu waited for her to continue. When she didn't, Lulu asked, "Well? What are you going to say?"

"I am going to tell him I'm not interested. I know what I want now. Finally."

Yuna and Lulu smiled at each other.

* * *

They arrived at Djose midday and were met with an interesting sight. 

"What is going on here ya?"

There were hundreds of people around, gearing up and trading goods. The group was still standing in confusion when Gippal approached them.

"Rikku," Gippal ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "you came! Are you here for the tournament?"

Auron felt his fist involuntarily clench when Gippal kissed Rikku. "What tournament?" he asked.

"Come inside and I'll explain."

The group followed Gippal into a large room and waited for him to talk.

"Basically, the Machina Faction is hosting a tournament. Everyone here is getting kinda antsy because there aren't many opportunities to fight fiends anymore. We needed something to do so we are holding a tournament to find the best fighting team in Spira".

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Kyra complained, "I have been waiting to fight for a long time!"

Lulu ignored her and addressed Gippal. "So you all decided to fight each other?"

"It's a little better than that. There are prizes involved. Not to mention bragging rights!"

"Let me guess, on of your prizes is a Ronso weapon." Auron asked.

"You got it. That is our first place prize. The Al-Bhed blitzball team brought it."

"And the only way to get it is to win." Yuna said.

"Well yeah Yuna. No one is getting the prize for free!"

The six friends looked at each other.

Rikku sighed. "Where do we sign up?"

* * *

Djose was soon buzzing at the news that Yuna and her former guardians were entering the tournament. Some dropped out immediately fearing for their safety. Most welcomed the challenge. 

"Can we do this guys?" Yuna asked.

"It has been a long time." Lulu observed.

"I don't know" Rikku added.

"I have every bit of faith that we can win now as I did the day we defeated Sin." Auron reassured them.

It was just what everyone needed to here. "Yeah! What are we worried about? We're awesome!" Tidus yelled.

Rikku smiled and asked, "Do you know what would make us more awesome?"

The group shook their heads as Rikku ran back on the airship. She soon returned with a long black bag.

"How is a body bag going to help us Rikku?Is it supposed to be intimidating?" Wakka asked.

"Open it silly" she told him.

Wakka unzipped the bag and smiled. "You're right Rikku. This is more awesome."

The group was silent as Wakka passed out their legendary weapons.

* * *

"Hey has anybody seen Kyra?" Yuna asked. 

The six friends were waiting around for their turn in the first round.

"I'm right here!"

Everyone turned around to see Kyra standing with a small group of men.

"Guess what everyone! These are my peers that I went through guardian training with! We are entering! Good luck!"

Everyone looked at each other as Kyra and company walked away. "I'm not scared." Tidus told them.

One hour later, they had returned form their first round of fighting.

"That was awesome! We barely fought and we kicked butt!" Rikku yelled.

"Why were we worried?" Lulu asked.

"I can't believe how good that felt." Auron added.

"We are gonna win this!" Yuna said excitedly.

"Now guys, don't count your chocobos before they hatch! We still got a lot of rounds to go, ya"

Everyone looked at Wakka in shock.

"What?"

* * *

With each battle that passed, the group felt more confident. It had been a while but they still had it going on. Every team they beat sat on the sidelines trying to catch their breaths. Yuna, Tidus and Lulu took out the team from Luca. Right afterward Rikku, Auron, and Wakka beat the team from Kilika. The six of them together took out Gippal and his team and then the Crusaders. 

The final battle was between Yuna and her guardians and Kyra and company. The teams strapped up their weapons and moved to the arena.

"Ok folks, this is it!" The announcer said, "It all comes down to this. The winning team gets the Ronso sacred weapon and title of Best Fighting Team in Spira. Good luck!"

Yuna and all of her friends stepped up. They wanted to take out this group and get back to Gagazet.

One of Kyra's friends stepped to Auron. "Sir Auron," he said, "it is an honor to fight you. It will be a great honor to defeat you."

Auron smirked at the young man and pulled out his sword. "We begin!"

Much to their surprise, Krya and company had a lot of power and the skill to back it up. The team was in full force.

Kyra immediately leapt at Rikku.

"You are going down Al-bhed!"

Rikku adjusted her Godhand. "Bring it on!"

Everyone spent the next half an hour sparing and fighting. It was a tough battle and everyone was tested. Lulu easily cast spells and Wakka helped deflect the attacks toward Lulu with his blitzball. Yuna made sure all her friends were healed while she wielded her guns. Tidus and Auron fought two men with their swords and were winning. Rikku meanwhile continued to leap and fight with Kyra. It was very satisfying for her. She made sure she got in a few good punches.

Finally, Kyra and her group were defeated.

"And the winners are... Yuna and her guardians! Congratulations!"

"We did it! Take that Kyra!" Rikku shouted. Lulu looked over at Kyra to gloat.

Kyra stood up and shot a glare at Rikku. She raised her hand high up in the air.

The smile fell from Lulu's face. "Rikku look out!"

Auron turned in time to see Krya cast three consecutive Thundaga spells at Rikku.

He ran to Rikku and caught her right before she hit the ground.

* * *

A/N: that's all for now folks. i am not sure when my next update will be,but don't worry I won't keep you hanging for too long. 


	14. No Letting Go

A/N: Hey three updates in three days, can I get a booyah? Ay...ok next chapter, no notes really. Just shout-outs!

Kitty Malone: Yeah I am not good a battle scenes so I just tried to focus on what they were feeling. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Krazie-edge: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.

AbsintheJade21: I know, but Kyra will get hers! I'm glad you like the story:)

xxRhixx: ha ha I updated so quickly because I knew some people would freak out. Thoses people will remain nameless...(you) I told you I wouldn't keep you hanging for long:)

perfect yet broken: yeah payback was what I had in mind! Tidus is fun to mess with. Glad you liked the chapter.

Starry34: I'm so glad you liked it! Hope your ready for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters. Do something.

* * *

_Auron turned in time to see Krya cast three consecutive Thundaga spells at Rikku._

_He ran to Rikku and caught her right before she hit the ground._

* * *

**No Letting Go**

****

"Rikku! Rikku!" Auron called to her frantically.

No response. She had been hit hard. Auron held her in his arms shaking her gently.

"Rikku, please say something!"

Yuna ran over to her cousin and knelt beside her on the ground. She positioned her hands over Rikku, preparing to cast healing spells.

"Sir Auron, I need some room please."

Auron looked at Yuna and nodded. He did not want to leave Rikku, but he trusted the young summoner. He instead turned his attention to Kyra. She was standing with her friends and smirking to herself at her successful revenge.

Auron felt his blood start to boil. He hadn't felt this angry since his fight with Yunalesca all those years ago. She hurt Rikku and he was going to kill her.

He picked up his sword off the ground and started toward her. Kyra looked surprised as he approached her.

"What's wrong Auron? You want to fight me now? Let's go!"

Auron wasn't in the mood for games. He let all his anger loose on the girl. Krya immediately regretted provoking him. She was sure she could hold her own against Auron, but soon found she was dead wrong. Auron had learned from his battle with Yunalesca. He knew how to channel his rage into productive fighting. That was not a good thing to anyone on the other end of his sword.

Wakka turned around from Yuna and Rikku when he heard the sound of swordplay. He saw Auron and Kyra fighting. He saw the determination in Auron's eyes and the fright in Krya's and turned to Lulu.

"Lu! Auron is going to kill her! We got to stop him ya!"

Lulu turned to her husband and saw the fight that was progressing across the arena. She nodded and walked over to them. Before she made it to them, Wakka grabbed her arm.

"Lulu don't get in the middle of that fight! You could get hurt." He understood the feeling that drove Auron. He knew he would feel the same if it had been Lulu on the ground injured. He also knew it would take a lot to calm Auron's resolve and he didn't want Lulu hurt.

Lulu nodded and smiled. "I don't plan to Wakka"

Lulu stopped a good distance from the two opponents and pulled her moogle to her. She lifted her arm and cast Stop.

Auron suddenly found he couldn't move. _What the...?_

He looked to Kyra and saw that she was frozen as well. They stared at each other, eyes full of hate, until Lulu and Wakka stepped in between them. Wakka circled around behind Kyra and took a firm hold on her shoulders.

Lulu lifted the spell from Krya and she fell back in Wakka's grip.

"Go," she told Kyra, "Auron is not ruining his life because of you. Leave."

Krya let Wakka escort her to the arena entrance.

Lulu turned toward Auron and looked at him seriously. "Auron, I am going to let you go now. I want you to go to Rikku. You don't need to fight with Kyra anymore."

Auron looked at Lulu and waited. She cast Dispel and Auron let his sword drop..

"Thank you Lulu" Auron told her as they both ran back to Yuna.

Yuna was still over Rikku casting spell after spell. Yuna had been joined by a few of the people they had battled earlier. They were helping Yuna cast spells.

Auron found that he felt helpless. The only thing he could do for Rikku was to stay by her side. He knelt on the ground and took Rikku's hand. Yuna looked at him and nodded. "Stay still Auron. Let us work." she told him gently.

Auron nodded and squeezed Rikku's hand. The very same hand he held last night. The very same hand that had been so full of energy only moments ago. The mages helping Yuna had exhausted their magic power and stepped back. Tidus was standing with Yuna making sure he gave her the potions she needed to keep her magic full.

After a few moments Yuna sat back. "Ok I have done as much as I can for her. Now we wait."

"Is she going to be ok Yuna?" Tidus asked.

Yuna hesitated. "She...is not looking too good Tidus. We have to see if she can hold on without me healing her so much. She's strong. I think she can do it."

Lulu frowned. "So we are waiting to see if she can live on her own without magic."

Yuna nodded.

Auron watched Rikku for any response. He wanted more than anything for her to be ok. He needed to tell her all the things he felt for her. He needed her to know.

Suddenly she jerked awake, convulsing as if the spell was still with her. Auron pulled her close to his chest and held her tightly as Yuna ran over to Rikku's other side.

"Rikku! Calm down, the spell is over. It's gone, your ok!" Yuna pleaded with her cousin.

Auron looked down into Rikku's eyes and felt his heart break when he saw the pain there. She looked up at him and silently pleaded for his help. She hurt so much.

Auron softly whispered to Rikku. "Rikku, please stay with us. Your going to be ok. It's going to be alright."

Rikku looked up at him and Auron saw relief in her eyes. She felt the pain start to leave her body.

She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, leaning her head against him.

She took her last breath in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

Auron felt her breathing stop and looked up at Yuna.

"Rikku! Stay with us! Yuna do something!" he yelled in a panic.

Yuna was crying. "Auron she's gone. I can't do anything for her now."

Auron looked down at Rikku. Her face looked so peaceful and calm to him. He stroked her hair and pulled her closer.

Auron nuzzled his face into her neck and let his pained tears fall.

* * *

The group stayed around Rikku for sometime. Wakka had returned from taking Kyra away and came over to his friends. When he approached, he saw Tidus holding Yuna closely, both of them crying in each others arms. Auron was on the ground with Rikku. Wakka couldn't see the expression on his face but Auron's body was shaking.

Lulu turned toward him, her face wet from her tears. He took her into his arms and held her close. He felt his heart fall into his stomach when it hit him. His little friend Rikku was gone.

"Wakka" Lulu cried into his chest. "My heart hurts so much"

Wakka held his wife to him as close as he could and stroked her back. He looked over her shoulder at Auron and Rikku.

"I know Lu. I know"

Wakka glanced at Tidus and saw that he was in the same position as himself. Unlike Lulu, Yuna was crying uncontrollably. It took all the energy Yuna had to pull herself together when they were joined by a pair of friends.

Baralai and Paine had arrived at the tournament in time to see the last match. They had been high in the stands when Krya cast her magic on Rikku. They tried to come as soon as they could.

They walked over to their friends and Paine hugged Yuna. They all stood closely together. Auron didn't move from his position next to Rikku.

Baralai was the first to break the silence. "I am so sorry everyone. I don't know what to say."

It was Tidus' turn to be angry. "You can say this didn't happen! You can say we never met Kyra!"

Wakka and Tidus exchanged a look. They both felt responsible for what happened. They brought Kyra here.

Baralai sighed. "I know it's not much condolence, but we have Kyra in our custody. She will not get away with this."

Auron was half listening to the conversation. He was still hiding his tears in Rikku's neck. He sighed and felt defeated. He couldn't believe she was gone.

* * *

Rikku felt like she was in haze. A purple and pink haze. It confused her.

"Rikku" Who was calling her? Was it Auron?

"Rikku" No it wasn't Auron. It was...Braska?

He eyes flew open and she saw herself standing face to face with her uncle and Tidus' dad.

"Hey girl. Welcome to the Farplane!" Jetch said.

Rikku blinked.

"WHAT? THAT BITCH KILLED ME? Rikku yelled. Now she was really mad. " I'm going to haunt her soooo bad!"

Rikku remembered what happened now. She remembered the incredible pain in her body from a spell Kyra cast. She remembered Yuna over her. She remembered Auron holding her.

"Auron..."she whispered. Her breathing was heavy with anger. Why did Kyra do this!

Braska smiled. "Did you two get together yet?"

Rikku looked at him an raised an eyebrow. "No. How did you know? Do you guys spy on us?"

Braska laughed. He told Rikku about his deal with the fayth.

"So I talked to Auron when he came to Guadosalam. No spying involved."

"Oh I see," Rikku said, "Hey Jetch, what do you ask the fayth for?"

Jetch smiled. "I haven't asked them for anything yet. I told them I was going to save my wish for something good. I think I've found it."

Rikku looked at him hopefully. "What?"

"I'm going to get them to send you back Rikku. But I have one condition for you."

"Oh! Jecht thanks! Yes anything!" Rikku wanted very badly to go back to Auron.

* * *

Auron's tears had stopped flowing. He felt empty and cold inside. Why was life so cruel to him? His head was resting on Rikku's chest and he stayed silent. His friends had tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer or move away from Rikku. He didn't really intend on leaving her side.

"Yuna!" Auron screamed, causing the young girl to jump in fright.

"She's breathing!"

Yuna's eyebrows shot up as she raced to Rikku's side again. She saw Rikku's chest rising and falling gently under Auron.

She cast another healing spell on her cousin and waited.

Auron sat up looking into Rikku's face expectantly. He felt relief flood over him when her eyes opened.

Rikku looked up at her cousin's smiling face. _Wow that was quick...I gotta remember to stay on the fayth's good side..._

She looked up to her right and saw Auron trembling. He picked up her hand, kissed it, and held it to his tear-stained cheek . "Rikku! Don't do that to me again!" Auron looked at her with more emotion than she had ever seen from him and she knew that she loved him.

Rikku heard Tidus, Wakka and Lulu shouting in the background. She was glad to be alive again.

She smiled and tried to sit up. It didn't work. She got really dizzy and fell back down. Auron caught her and pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her forehead softly, then her nose, then her lips.

"Come on Rikku," Auron said as he lifted her into his arms, "let's get you somewhere you can rest."

Lulu and Yuna smiled at each other seeing that their friends were happy.

The group made their way to the inn and were stopped by a the innkeeper.

"I'm sorry there are no rooms available at the inn," he told them, " If you let us, we can take Lady Rikku to our healing room."

Two large guards moved to Auron to take Rikku. Auron shot them a death glare and didn't move.

"You will not touch her," he said a little possessively.

"Sir Auron," Yuna said, "Rikku needs to rest."

"Fine, but they are not touching her."

It took a while to convince Auron to let Rikku go. He settled for taking her to the healing room on the condition that he got to stay and no one touched her. Rikku didn't hear any of this since she was fast asleep in his arms.

After about an hour, Auron emerged with Rikku in his arms still.

"This is pointless. Those healers aren't as good as Yuna and I think we need to take Rikku home." he told the group.

Lulu and Wakka smiled and nodded. Tidus and Yuna jumped up and down and yelled, "Let's go home!"

* * *

A/N: Hey I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm a little worried about it. I like it, but I think it is missing something? Any suggestions? I might add it in the next chapter. No update tomorrow. I have to get up early Saturday morning. But you guys know I'll holla back as soon as I can. In the meantime, try to guess what Jetch told Rikku her one condition is. It's a good one:) Laters! 


	15. Flushed

A/N: OMFG! I have been trying to upload this chapter for **THREE** days! GRRRRRR...ok i'm better. Finally, a new chapter. No shout-outs this chapter, I am going to add them on the next one:) But I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are so awesome! I love that I am keeping you guys entertained. It's really important in the summer, or else we would all go crazy. Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or it's characters. what.

**Flushed**

Auron and his friends were in the airship preparing for lift-off when Gippal boarded.

"Hey you guys! Why are you all running off without your prize?" Gippal was holding a decorated case in his hands.

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Well," Yuna started, "after what happened, we thought it was best to leave. We really didn't even think about the prize."

Gippal looked at her and shook his head. "That is why you would never make a good treasure hunter Yuna. Treasure first! Thinking later!

Auron flexed his fist waiting for him to stop joking around with Yuna. Did he realize the seriousness of the situation? Someone died, kinda, at his tournament.

"Well, anyway, where is Rikku? I wanted to speak with her before she left."

"Rikku is...resting" Lulu told him. She looked at Wakka, who looked at Auron. They exchanged a confused glance.

"Oh right, she got hit with that lightening pretty hard, didn't she? She's going to be ok isn't she?"

"Yes she will be ok." Lulu answered him again.

Gippal looked curiously at everyone, wondering why they were so quiet. "Ok well tell her I will come to visit her in a few days!" He turned and left the ship.

After he had gone, the conversation ignited.

"What's his problem, ya?"

"Why was he not upset?"

"That was weird!"

Wakka, Yuna, and Tidus asked each other. They looked to Auron for the answer because, well, he usually had them. Auron had no intention of answering them. He took off his dark glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Hmmm" Lulu wondered out loud.

"What is it Lulu?" Yuna questioned her friend.

Lulu looked up and saw everyone looking at her. Even Auron had looked up to hear what she was going to say.

"Well, I was just wondering if Gippal was aware of what had happened here today?"

"Lu! He had to know!...Didn't he?" Wakka asked.

"Wakka, I don't think so. Rikku...it all happened very quickly. Are we even sure she died?"

Yuna and Tidus looked at each other. "It seemed so, but she was revived so fast. Like it never happened"

"She died." Auron stated.

"But how can you be so sure? People have near death experiences all the time." Lulu questioned.

Auron smirked slightly. "Take it from a man who has died a few times now. She left us, only for a few moments, but she was gone."

"Ok so she died," Lulu continued, "but she came to so quickly, no one but us , Baralai and Paine knew she died. I doubt even Krya was aware she killed Rikku."

"Which begs the question," Yuna said slowly, "how and why is she back?"

Auron wondered. "I don't know...but Rikku does. I have to find out."

"Well she's back right? That's all that matters! Why ya so concerned Auron?" Wakka asked.

Tidus looked at his older friend and they exchanged a look of understanding. Yuna caught the exchange and asked "What is it?"

Tidus sighed and looked at Yuna.

"Auron is concerned because we both know how hard it is to get back out of the Farplane. It took us almost three years! Someone or something powerful let her back out, but she must have cut one hell of a deal to do it."

* * *

Rikku awoke to darkness. She panicked for a moment until she realized her head was covered by a blanket. She sat up slowly wincing in pain. The back of her throat burned badly. She could feel a metallic taste in her mouth. She sat up and looked around. She was in the airships storage room on a small bed. What happened?

Rikku felt her head spinning from pain and fell back onto the bed. As she fell, she remembered falling in the arena and it all came back. Her fight with Kyra, her death, the deal with Jetch. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket tighter. She inhaled in an attempt to gather her thoughts and she smelled...Auron? Her eyes opened again and she realized that her 'blanket' was Auron's coat. It covered her nicely and smelled like him. She smiled to herself, wondering if Auron carried her into the room. She hoped he did. She found herself wondering how he reacted when she died and how he acted when she came back. Unfortunately she didn't hold consciousness for long so she didn't know.

She closed her eyes again and took in his scent. It reminded her of autumn. If Auron smelled like a season, it was definitely autumn. The start of autumn when she could smell the forest and wood and spice in the air. It calmed her and made her smile harder.

Rikku had almost fallen back asleep when the she heard the door open and close. She wondered who had come to check on her. While she was guessing, she felt someone heavy sit down next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at Auron. She couldn't help but smile up at him.

Auron smiled right back at her and took her hand. "Rikku," he said softly, "how are you feeling?"

Rikku opened her mouth to speak and quickly changed her mind. Moving her throat even slightly caused the metallic taste to run down her insides and it hurt. She grimaced in pain and felt him place a hand gently on her forehead. "Rikku, does your throat hurt?"

She nodded at him afraid to speak. Man she hated lightening.

Auron removed his hand and looked for a potion in his coat pocket. Rikku found this sight interesting. The coat was still on her so Auron was bent over her without it on. She had to admit she was impressed by his tight muscles and the outline of his form under his black shirt.

Finally locating the potion, Auron sat next to her again and lifted her head up onto his lap. He handed her the potion.

"Drink this. It should make your throat fell better."

Rikku drank the potion and felt a cooling sensation in her throat. She breathed and closed her eyes in relief for a moment. When her eyes were closed she let herself focus on her other senses. She could smell Auron's musky autumn scent and feel his hand stroking her hair. She was in heaven.

Auron ran his hand through Rikku's hair as she drank the potion. He wanted badly to talk to her but he wanted her to rest more. He had carried her to this room earlier so she could sleep. He wanted to make sure she was ok. He felt the corners of her mouth rise slightly as she leaned into his hand. He found himself wanting to kiss her, but something was stopping him. Whatever it was, he was going to ignore it for now.

Rikku felt Auron shift slightly under her head. _Please don't move! _She was about to protest when she felt his lips brush hers. She felt like the lightening had come back and shot down her body. Auron caused so many feeling to come to the surface when her kissed her. She felt her adrenaline rise and her heartbeat followed. Auron's light brushing had changed into a firm kiss. She felt like he wanted to make sure she was really there. She tried to press back into him, but she just didn't have the energy. Instead she placed her hand on the back of his head to keep his lips on hers.

Auron felt himself falling into her kiss. He loved this feeling. It was so new to him and it felt so right. His mind went fuzzy and he let it. He was always one to be alert all the time and usually hated losing focus. He didn't mind when it was with Rikku. She was after all, teaching him how to live.

Auron broke the kiss after a few moments and kissed her cheek. He saw Rikku was a little flushed and hoped she didn't have a fever.

"Rikku, are you ok? You look flushed. Do you have a fever?"

Rikku flushed harder. She didn't have a temperature but she was having some hot thoughts about Auron that were making her blush. Rikku giggled slightly and shook her head.

Auron raised an eyebrow at her. "What were you thinking about Rikku?" he asked in a husky voice that made her almost lose whatever cool she had left.

Rikku made apologetic gestures at her throat indicating that she couldn't talk well. Auron smirked at her and kissed her on her cheek again. He whispered in her ear, "Rest Rikku"

He stood up and left the room smiling to himself.

* * *

Auron returned to the main room of the ship where his friends were in the middle of an argument.

"Why can't we just see what it's for?" Tidus asked.

"We promised we would get it back for Kimahri, not tamper with it!" Lulu said firmly.

Tidus had opened the case Gippal left them with and was intrigued by the item inside. The fighter inside tidus wanted to try the weapon out.

"Come on Auron! You'll spar with me won't you!" Tidus pleaded.

"I am not going to help you break Kimahri's weapon Tidus."

"Fine." Tidus placed the weapon back in the box and directed his attention to Wakka, who was piloting the ship.

Yuna walked over to Auron and smiled.

"You are going to have your hands full with that one Yuna" he told her.

She grinned. "I don't mind. I had plenty of practice with Rikku. How is she?"

Auron looked down to Yuna and saw the concern that was in her eyes. "She is resting. She will be ok, but she needs to rest."

Yuna sighed in relief. "Auron I as so scared we lost her. I tried so hard to keep her alive.." Yuna felt her voice break as she thought back on what happened to her cousin.

Auron lifted a hand to Yuna's shoulder and nodded. "I know Yuna. I know."

Yuna looked up into her guardian's face. "Auron I'm glad you were there for her. I don't know if she would have made it if you weren't there with her."

Auron looked away from Yuna as he took in her words. Her words warmed his long cold heart, but he wanted to hear that from Rikku.

"Yuna may I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" she looked at him curiously.

Auron felt himself becoming embarrassed but he brushed it aside. "Given a choice between myself and Gippal, do you think Rikku would choose me?"

Yuna sighed. Auron was still worried about getting hurt. She thought it was cute, heartbreaking, but cute.

"Auron, you know I can't answer that."

"I know, just thought I'd ask."

"Sorry but you need to talk to Rikku about that one. Did you get a chance to ask her about anything?"

"No. She is still recovering. I didn't want to bother her."

Yuna nodded in understanding. "Well, let's think about it later. I think we have to separate Tidus and Wakka right now"

Auron looked up at the two troublemakers and rolled his eye.

"Tidus, back off ya! I'm trying to drive here...or fly here...whatever!"

"Come on Wakka! Share you airship hog!"

Yuna and Lulu rushed over to intervene while Auron leaned against the wall to think.

* * *

Not too much later the group was surprised when Rikku joined them. She came into the main room wearing Auron's coat and a smile.

"Yeah Rikku's back!" Tidus and Wakka yelled. Yuna and Lulu rushed over for a hug. They embraced her tightly as if to make sure she was real.

"Rikku we're so glad your ok!" Lulu told her.

"Don't do that to us again!" Yuna said.

Rikku smiled at her friends and spotted Auron leaning against the wall. She walked over to him and leaned right next to him. Her actions make the boys raise and eyebrow and the girls grin.

Auron himself was pleasantly surprised. He shifted toward her sightly so she could rest her body on his discreetly.

"So how ya feeling Rikku ?" Wakka asked.

"I'm okay," she said cheerfully, " I'm still a little sore, but nothing I can't handle. So are we going to Gagazet now?"

Tidus nodded. "Yup. I let Wakka pilot us. He begged me to let him."

"WHAT? Grrrrr..." Wakka grumbled at the controls.

Rikku giggled and rested her head on Auron's shoulder. She was so glad to be here with them.

Lulu decide to bring up what was on everyone's minds. "Rikku, forgive me for bringing it up again, but we are a little confused. We though you were dead."

Rikku nodded. "I know, I thought I died too. I'm not really sure though, it's kinda fuzzy. I remember being hit by the lightening and then I remember waking up. So I guess I didn't die, right?"

"No," Lulu said, "I guess not." She looked at Auron and he gave her a look to drop the subject. Lulu knew he would try to find out later. Auron didn't like this at all. He had a feeling in his stomach that Rikku wasn't telling them the whole truth.

"Oh yeah Rikku! Gippal came to see ya! He wanted to speak to you, said he would drop by in a few days" Wakka told her.

At the mention of Gippal's name Rikku lifted her head from Auron's shoulder and shifted her weight off of him. "Oh...ok. Thanks Wakka. I think I am going to go rest agin before we get to Gagazet." She left for the storage room.

Auron sighed and moved to the far corner of the room to stare out the window.

Lulu smacked Wakka on his head with his own blitzball.

"Hey! What was dat for?" he protested.

"Ok well, off to Gagazet! Again!" Tidus said as Yuna shook her head at the situation.

A/N: Hey Wakka sounds like me today:) Grrrr...I wanted to know how you guys like my romantic scenes between Auron and Rikku? I ask because I only did two short kissing ones in the story so far and in the next chapter or so I want to add a longer one. Let me know if you want to see one or if they make you sick:) Provided my computer cooperates, expect an update Saturday or Sunday, no later than Tuesday. Peace out!


	16. Confessions

A/N: Hello! New chapter already for you guys! Excellent, go me! So I hear it wasn't just me having problems with the site, damn technology.

Kitty Malone: Thanks for your review! Good guesses on Jetch's condition, but of course im not gonna tell you if they are right! You gotta read and find out!

xxela14: thanks for your suggestion! And for reviewing!

Pyschostudent06: thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

Perfect yet broken: hee hee oopps, I intened to freak you out when Rikku died, that was the point! Sorry. Good guesses for Jecht! But see Kitty Malone's shout out. I can't tell you guys yet! So your vote is you like the romance scenes...excellent I need to know for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing as always!

Gining: thanks for your review! Yeah I'm not quite done with Kyra yet...but hakuna matata, she will go down

rikkulovesauron: lol, that was a funny review I'm glad you still enjoy the story! No I didn't drop it, and I won't! I take it you're a fan for the romance scenes...that's 4.

Chicken tree arm: oops again, didn't mean to scare you guys, but I would never kill off rikku for real!

Krazie-edge: thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter.

XxRhixx: Glad you liked it, hope you like this one better!

Rr1963: you know, that's what it was. I didn't really like the chapter because it was rushed. Oh well, thanks for your opinions! They always help.

The regretless: oops again, I am going to have to pay for peoples heart medication aren't I? I'll try not to shock you too much...thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or it's characters.

**Confessions**

Rikku settled back down on her bed in the storage room. She had forgotten about Gippal. Damn it. She knew she had to talk to him, but she really didn't want to!

As she was hitting herself on the head with her pillow, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Rikku, can we come in?"

It was Yuna, and probably Lulu. "Sure"

Yuna and Lulu entered the storage room and sat on Rikku's bed. She gave them a pleading look. "What do I do you guys! I can't talk to Gippal right now!"

"I understand that Rikku. If you want to hold off on talking to Gippal, that's fine. But do you know who you need to talk to now?"

"Who?"

"Auron"

Rikku tilted her head to one side and put a finger on her jaw line in thought. "How come?"

Yuna sighed. She suddenly understood why Rikku and Tidus got along so well. "Rikku did you notice how Auron acted when you got all flustered about Gippal?"

"Oh"

Lulu placed her hand on Rikku's arm. "Rikku, Yuna is trying to tell you that Auron was hurt by it. He cares about you."

"Yeah, I guess so. He confuses me sometimes."

It was Lulu's turn to sigh. "Rikku you weren't there. You didn't see him after you...were hurt. He was a mess."

"Really?" she asked not fully convinced.

"Yeah Rikku," Yuna said gently, "He couldn't accept that you were gone. He even yelled at me! Me! He told me to save you. I did what I could but he wasn't going to let you go..." Yuna stopped talking when she felt emotion rising in her voice.

"He cried on your shoulder Rikku," Lulu finished, "He didn't want anyone to see, but we did."

Rikku was speechless. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. All this drama and hurt over a few misunderstandings and a little bit of nerves. Auron really did like her!

"So do you fell better about talking to Gippal?" Yuna asked.

The happy thoughts Rikku was having dropped out of her head. "It's just gonna be hard to let him go ya know? We have known each other for so long..."

"It'll be ok Rikku. Just go talk to Auron okay." Lulu said.

"Ok"

* * *

Auron looked up when Yuna and Lulu returned to the main room. He wondered if they had been talking to Rikku, but he didn't want to ask.

"Hey you guys reached a compromise finally?" Lulu asked Tidus seeing him flying the ship.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "I guess you could call it that. Wakka said I can fly to Gagazet, but he gets to fly home."

"That seems fair." Yuna observed.

"No Yuna it's the opposite of fair! Wakka came up with this idea after we were more than halfway to Gagazet, so guess who gets cheated."

"I think both of you were cheated...someone forgot to give you two brain cells when you were born." Auron said.

Lulu and Yuna laughed and Wakka and Tidus acted offended. "Ha ha Sir Auron. We gonna get you back one of these days so watch it!" Wakka joked.

Auron smirked at his friends. "That will be the day."

"You know Wakka I think it's time we put our heads together for this challenge." Tidus grinned.

"You got it brother!" Wakka and Tidus proceeded to do their cool guy hand shake.

"What was that!" Lulu laughed.

"Don't worry about it Lu, your not one of the cool guys," Tidus stated, "Neither is Auron just to let you know, since he obviously...hey, where did Auron go?"

The group looked around and shrugged.

* * *

While Tidus and Wakka were plotting Auron's downfall, Rikku had crept into the room. She tugged on Auron's arm and pulled him out of the room with her.

"Rikku is everything okay?"

She didn't answer, but she continued to lead him down the hallway. When she was sure they were out of earshot, she let him go.

"Auron I need you to do me a favor"

"What is it"

"I need you to come down here"

"Where Rikku?" Now he was confused.

She smiled. "To my level, down here. Bend a little please." He followed her instructions.

"Rikku what is-"

Auron never go to finish what he was going to say because Rikku kissed him. His eyebrows shot up farther than they ever had before. He didn't see that one coming. He recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her. When he got a good grip on her, he stood back up to full height pulling her up with him. She was on the very tips of her toes, but she was being supported by Auron's body.

Rikku didn't let Auron's possessive hold distract her. She was kissing him. She was showing him how she felt. Not the other way around. She though she did a good job.

They had only been kissing for a few moments when Wakka came on the airship's intercom.

"Uh...Sir Auron, Rikku, wherever you guys are, we're here! Kimahri is waiting for us!"

Auron barely heard him. He was busy trying to figure out what was going on. Rikku was kissing him with such passion and dominance. He never expected this from her. He felt like she was trying to claim him. The worst part was, he liked it. He actually wanted to be hers.

Rikku pulled back and slid down his body, kissing his chin and neck on the way. "Auron we need to talk. Soon. Until then, just remember that kiss ok?"

Rikku smiled up at him and walked back to the main room. Auron smirked and shook his head in disbelief. He waited a few moments and followed her.

Auron found that his friends had already gotten off the ship and were waiting just outside. Kimahri and a few of his tribe had already joined them.

"Hey Kimahri! Guess what we found!" Yuna said in a sing-song voice.

Wakka handed his friend the case they won at the tournament.

"Ronso very grateful. Never forget favor" Kimahri smiled at them.

"Don't mention it!" Tidus beamed. He loved that Kimahri was happy.

Kimarhri offered his friends lodging again but Yuna gratefully declined.

"Thank you Kimarhri, but we really want to go home and rest. We will come back in a few days if that's ok with you."

"Kimarhi never tell Yuna no."

Everyone said their goodbyes and returned to the ship. The trip back to Besaid was pretty uneventful. Tidus decided he didn't want to fly after all and chose to spend time with Yuna. Wakka shook his head at his friend and only complained a little. Rikku decided she was going to fly so Lulu could have some time with Wakka.

Auron sat in the back of the room silently observing his friends. He saw Tidus and Yuna whispering back and forth. Whatever Tidus was saying caused Yuna to blush. Auron made a mental note to talk to him later. Across the room, he was surprised to see Lulu making Wakka blush. Auron rolled his eye and settled back to think about the talk he and Rikku were to have.

He needed to figure out how he was going to bring up what happened to her and what she wasn't telling him.

"Hey Auron come here!" Rikku called. Auron looked up and walked over to Rikku. He stood next to her pilot's chair and looked down at her.

"Come on take the wheel!"

"Rikku I can't fly this thing."

"You can too Auron, now sit." Rikku had scooted out of her chair and pulled Auron into it.

Auron stared at the controls and didn't attempt to touch anything. Rikku smiled and took his hands, placing them where they needed to go. She was knelling next to him, her face close to his. Her presence made him a little nervous. She slid her hands off of his and down his arm.

"See it's not hard Auron. All you have to do is try" she said very softly by his ear. Auron felt a shiver threaten to travel his spine. _Ignore her Auron or you'll crash and kill us all._

* * *

They arrived in Besaid that night and were very glad to be home.

"All I want is my bed! My woman and my bed! And maybe a sandwich..." Wakka trailed off.

Lulu had been talking to Yuna when Wakka declared he wanted his woman. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her along as he mumbled about sandwiches. Lulu shrugged in embarrassment as Yuna laughed at her.

"I think Wakka is onto something Yuna" Tidus smiled at her.

"Don't even try it."

Auron and Rikku laughed. "Come on you guys! I'm so sleepy! Wakka is on to something with that bed idea!" Rikku said.

Yuna, Tidus and Auron followed Rikku as she bounded for the house.

"Oh it's so nice to be home! I could sleep for hours!" Yuna smiled as she stretched. Tidus grinned and picked her up by her waist.

"Ahhh! Tidus put me down!" She laughed as she hit him playfully on the back. Tidus told her to be quiet and walked to her room.

Rikku smiled and shook her head. "What are we going to do with those two?" she asked Auron.

Auron shrugged and sighed. "I don't know"

Rikku walked up to him and took his hands in hers. "Auron I'm going to take a shower. Will you be up after so we can talk?"

"Of course Rikku"

Rikku smiled as he kissed her cheek. She turned and went in search of hot water. Auron exhaled and decided a shower was a good idea. _A nice cold shower_. _I have a feeling I'm going to need one._

It only took Auron ten minutes or so to shower and dress. He expected to have a few moments to himself before he saw Rikku, but when he came out of the bathroom Rikku was sitting on his bed.

He stopped and looked at her feeling a little uncomfortable. He was only wearing his black tank and black boxer shorts. He always had layers of clothes on around everyone he knew and he felt a little naked.

Rikku didn't seem to be concerned with his embarrassment. She smiled sweetly at him and motioned him to sit down with her. He slowly walked over to where she was and sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to look too hard at her. She was wearing a pale yellow tank top and short grey shorts. Her hair was wet and lose around her shoulders and he could smell her shampoo.

Rikku smiled at him again and sighed. "Auron are you gonna look at me?"

Auron didn't move.

She slid off the bed and landed on her knees in front of him. Auron looked down at her and waited for her to speak.

"Auron, I want to apologize. I know things haven't exactly been simple between us, ya know? I guess I really didn't help by being quiet about how I feel about Gippal. I should have told you everything that was going on, we should have talked sooner. But I'm ready now. Are you?"

Auron stared at her. "I am ready Rikku"

"Ok, where do we start?"

Auron thought for a second. "How do you feel about Gippal ?"

Rikku nodded. "I like Gippal, I do. We grew up together and I had a crush on him when I was younger. When he asked me out I was really excited. We kinda dated on and off but nothing too serious. When he came to Besaid, he told me he wanted to settle down with me. I should have been happy, but I wasn't. Somewhere along the way, I realized that being with Gippal is not what I want. I thought I did, but I think that's because that is what everyone expects ya know?"

She paused to take in Auron's reaction. He still had the same look on his face as he did when she started to talk.

"I don't want to be with him. It's gonna be hard to end things for good because I don't want to hurt him. The truth is that I want to be with you Auron."

That got one! Auron looked a little flushed and smirked.

"What about you Auron? What is it that you want?"

Auron looked at her started to talk quietly.

"Rikku, I'm not sure how to tell you everything. I was never good with words."

"Just tell me what you want me to hear! I'll listen" she smiled and took his hand.

Auron stood up and dropped her hand. He walked over to the window and looked out to the moonlight on the ocean. Rikku tilted her head as her eyes followed him. She sat back on the bed and waited for him to begin.

"Rikku when I came back to Spira, I didn't really know what to do with myself. I was fine on the Farplane, but for whatever reason I was sent back. I really enjoyed seeing everyone but I felt lonely. I didn't feel like I belonged."

He said this trying to hide his emotion and Rikku wanted very badly to go to him. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and make him feel like he belonged, but she knew he wasn't finished.

"Then there was you Rikku," Auron continued, "You came to me like I was an equal. You didn't treat me like Sir Auron. You treated me like me, or whoever I used to be. When you're with me, I feel like I'm alive and twenty-five again. I started to feel like I might have a place here. Then I saw you kissing Gippal. I got jealous Rikku. I never get jealous. I didn't want to be but I was. So many thing happened Rikku, but I never stopped having that feeling that you make me belong."

He was quiet for a moment. Rikku thought she could hear his heartbeat form her place on the bed.

"Rikku, when you died...I thought...I didn't..."

He tried to find the words to tell her. He didn't expect it to be so hard. As he looked out to the water, trying to form his sentence, he felt her small arms embrace him from behind. Rikku held him to her tightly and rested her head on his back. Auron took her arms and pulled them off of him.

Rikku looked up to protest, but found that Auron removed her arms so he could turn around in them. He was looking at her finally. He lifted her face to up his hand and smiled at her.

"Rikku," he whispered, "I am in love with you."

She continued to stare up at him her expression softening slightly.

"I didn't ever think I was meant to love someone and I was fine with that, until now. I least of all expected to fall in love with you Rikku but I did." Auron fell silent as he waited for her to speak.

Rikku placed her hand on Auron's cheek and sighed.

"Auron, I love you too" she told him.

Both of them smiled and started laughing with each other.

"I can't believe have hard that was! It only took us forever!" Rikku laughed.

Auron chuckled, still holding her tight. "Yes, it would have been simpler if we shared our feelings from the beginning."

"Well, we'll add that as one of your life lessons ok?" she beamed up at him.

Auron pulled her into a deep kiss feeling so relieved and happy. After a few moments, Rikku pulled away and looked up at him sleepily.

"I think we should get some sleep Rikku. I'll carry you to your room if want"

"Hmmm," Rikku sighed, " just carry me over there Auron" She pointed at the bed.

Auron raised an eyebrow but complied. He placed her gently on the bed and kissed her forehead. Rikku smiled and tugged on his arm, pulling him down to her.

"Auron, where are you going? Come here!"

Rikku tugged on his arm until he laid down next to her. He smiled and shook his head at her. He settled in next to her and pulled her close, resting his hand across her stomach.

Rikku actually was surprised he didn't put up more of a fight, but she was glad.

"Man your easy to get into bed!"

Auron chuckled and pulled his pillow out from under him so he had something to hit her with.

* * *

A/N: Ok people, next chapter is gonna be exciting because:

1. You get to read more about Auron and Rikku in bed!

2. Auron brings up Rikku coming back from the dead.

3. A familiar character pays the group a visit.

When? Hmm...sometime before Friday is all I can promise. Hopefully sooner than Friday but we will see:)


	17. Guests

A/N: Hello. Real quick, shout outs next chapter, short chapter (sorry!), a new chapter coming soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or any of it's characters.

**Guests**

Auron was peacefully resting in bed after he and Rikku finally told each other their feelings. Auron was relaxed and calm finally. Rikku was beside him trying to get into a comfortable position. Consequently, she was annoying Auron.

"Rikku," Auron sighed after she shifted for the tenth time that minute, "are you comfortable yet?"

"No I'm not," she huffed back, "This bed is lumpy and it's hot in here. Plus, that clock is ticking too loud..."

Auron sat up and looked at her for a moment before opening the window and turning the clock off. Rikku watched him with interest as he settled back next to her.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"Good, now go to sleep".

Rikku stayed still and quiet finally. He breathed in relief until she started shifting again.

"Auron?"

"Yes Rikku"

"...it's too quiet now."

Before Rikku could even form another thought she was surprised by Auron's body covering hers. She inhaled sharply at the feel of him pressing against her and held her breath in fear that if she let it go, he would crush her under his weight.

"Rikku," he said calmly, "stay still. Go to sleep."

She closed her eyes tightly when he nuzzled her neck and shoulder with his nose. She wasn't going to take him ordering her around lightly.

"Ok Auron," she breathed in his ear, "just let me get comfortable."

She wiggled herself against him taking extra care to press her hips against his. She had a definite purpose to her squirming now. She lifted herself off the bed to make sure they were as close as possible.

Auron practically flew off of her. He sat on the edge of the bed and glared over his shoulder at her. He wasn't going to take her trying to get back at him lightly. He changed his glare into a smile.

"Your right Rikku, it is a little warm in here," he as he took off his tank top, which left him in his boxers.

Rikku's jaw dropped as he took his place next to her again and pulled her close.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they started laughing. Rikku placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Auron rested her head on top of hers and smirked. When she was finally near sleep, he felt it was a good time to talk to her. He never did have good timing.

"Rikku what happened in Djose?" he asked quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What do you mean Auron?". He head was a little fuzzy frm his scent.

"I mean, what happened after you died?"

Auron was positive she was avoiding his gaze. "I already told you Auron. I don't remember."

Auron looked at her hard. "Rikku, you can tell me. I know your hiding something. Please tell me."

Rikku squeezed her eyes shut again and pressed her face against his chest. She shook her head against him. "Not yet Auron. I don't want to talk about it yet."

No other answer could have worried Auron more. "Okay Rikku, okay". He held her a little tighter and after a few moments she fell asleep.

* * *

Then next morning Auron was surprised to find Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu up before him. He found them all in Yuna's living room drinking coffee and tea.

"Well, good morning Auron." Lulu smiled at him. The rest looked up at him and smiled as well.

"Good morning" he said as Yuna handed him a cup of steaming liquid. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Tidus told him, "Wakka and Lulu came over for breakfast."

"Ya, but we haven't eaten yet. We were waiting for you and Rikku."

Auron noticed at the mention of him and Rikku everyone smiled harder and bent their heads to their drinks. Auron wasn't one to ask, so he sat in the chair.

The group chatted for a few moments when Rikku came into the room. She looked like she just woke up. "What is all the noise?"

Yuna laughed at her cousin. "We are going to have breakfast together Rikku!"

Rikku blinked a little and nodded. She saw Auron sitting in the chair and went over to him. She make the group smile harder when she curled up in his lap and closed her eyes again. Auron blushed slightly.

"Soooo...what's for breakfast guys!" Tidus asked. Before anyone answered, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yuna called.

Rikku heard the door open and then she heard her friends join in a collective silence. Curious, she opened her eyes and saw who their visitor was.

Kyra.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, that was short. Longer one coming up a.s.a.p. 


	18. More Surprises on the Way

A/N: Hello! New chapter! Sorry for such a short one last chapter, but no matter. Shout outs:

rr1963: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the dialog. That's my main focus in the story!

Pyschostudent06: glad you liked it! Here's some more!

Kitty malone: thanks! Hope you like this mushyness:)

starry34: sorry I didn't update for you Tuesday:( I hope you feel better and this makes up for it!

RikkulovesAuron: I'm glad you like the romance stuff. I want to put a lot in this story so I hope you like it:)

krazie-edge: thanks as always for reviewing:) love ya!

XxRhixx: hee hee, I take it that you like the last couple of chapters? I'm glad:)

perfect yet broken: yea! I got some more for you! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or any of it's characters.

**More Surprises on the Way**

So what do you say when the person who is responsible for your friend's death walks in the room? Tidus had no idea. When Krya came into the house, his gaze immediately went to Auron's face. He would never forget the look that was there. Tidus felt Yuna shiver a little next to him and when he turned to her, he saw she was looking at Auron also.

Rikku felt Auron's grip around her waist tighten. She felt his body stiffen and become alert. Somehow, Kyra didn't scare her.

"Hey guys! Couldn't wait fo me, huh? I caught a ride back with Gippal." Kyra announced.

Everyone continued to stare at her. Kyra didn't seem to notice. She sat down in the chair opposite Auron and Rikku and helped herself to Lulu's homemade muffins. Wakka gripped his wife's hand. He knew she had baked those for especially for Rikku. He doubted Lulu would take this calmly. He was right. Lulu dropped Wakka's hand and stood.

How dare you show your face here! In Rikku's home! Acting like your one of our friends!" Lulu screamed at her. Everyone in the room was taken back by the mage's outburst. They hadn't expected Lulu to go off like that.

Kyra's eyes widened and she dropped her muffin. "What did I do?"

If the group thought Lulu went off before, they soon found out what she really sounded like when she was mad.

"YOU KILLED RIKKU!" Lulu shouted at her. Kyra looked over to Rikku and looked very confused.

"But she's alive. How could I have killed her?"

Yuna decided she was going to have to be the voice of reason. "Lulu is angry Kyra. She meant to say that you almost killed Rikku." Wakka pulled Lulu back down next to him and held her in place. He hoped she wouldn't fry him with a spell to get loose.

Kyra again looked confused. "When?"

Yuna kept her calm. "During the tournament Kyra. You cast Thundaga at Rikku and injured her greatly. She almost died."

The color drained out of Kyra's face. "Oh my gosh! Rikku, I'm so sorry! I had no idea. There was so much going on I never thought to look over at you after the battle was over. It was supposed to be a grand finale kinda thing. For the crowd you know!"

"What?" It was the first time Auron spoke and he sounded as scary as he looked. "You somehow overlooked the fact the you cast not one, but THREE powerful spells at Rikku and expected her to be fine! She wasn't fine!" Auron remembered the way he felt when he saw Rikku fighting for her life. He wanted to kill Kyra. The only thing that stopped him from lunging at her was Rikku on his lap. He felt her tense up when he yelled at Kyra and now she was petting his chest in attempt to calm him.

"I'm so sorry Auron," Krya cried, "this isn't how it was supposed to happen! He told me Rikku was wearing a thunder targe and the spell wouldn't affect her! It would just make me look like a good fighter!"

"Who! Who told you that Kyra?" Tidus asked.

Krya looked up at him with tearful eyes. "A man came to my team to give us a pep talk before the fight. He didn't say his name, he just said he was a fan. At the end of the fight, he came up to us and asked us if we wanted to make a good last impression. We were excited from the fight and we said yes. He told me that Rikku was wearing the targe and it would look good on us if we used powerful magic. Everyone agreed it was a cool idea and no one was getting hurt so why not. I wanted to show that I was just as good at magic as Lulu!"

She slid off the chair and landed on her knees in front of Rikku. "Rikku, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

Rikku was a little surprised that Kyra was sorry. She thought Kyra was trying to get her out of the way so she could get to Auron. Sure, Rikku thought she was a bitch but she believed Kyra wasn't a murderer.

"It's ok Kyra. I'm fine now." Rikku told her.

Auron wasn't satisfied. He wanted answers. Before he could ask more, another knock was heard at the door.

"Do we really need to answer that?" Tidus groaned.

"It's probably Gippal." Kyra sniffed.

"Oh goodie" Tidus said under his breath. That's just what Auron needed. "Come in!"

Sure enough Gippal walked in the door. "Hey guys! You left someone in Djose in case you didn't notice!'

"Thanks..." Wakka said slowly.

Gippal looked around at everyone's faces and decided he didn't even want to know. "Well, I have to be getting back, but I wanted to see if Rikku was okay."

Rikku looked up at Gippal and nodded. "I'm fine, thanks" Gippal's eyes widened at the sight of Rikku curled up in Auron's lap.

"Fine enough to walk me back to the airship?"

Rikku immediately felt Auron tighten his grip again. She wondered if he did it on purpose or if he wasn't aware of his action. "Okay, I'll walk with you." Auron's arms fell from around her.

* * *

As soon as they left the house, Gippal draped an arm over Rikku's shoulders. "You had me worried kid. I'm glad your okay."

Rikku smiled at him. Not the smile she reserved for Auron, but a smile. "I'm okay Gippal."

"Good. So maybe we can talk now. You never got back to me."

"Gippal," Rikku stopped and removed his arm, "you know I...I wanted to say..." This was going to be hard.

Gippal sighed and put his hands behind his head. He looked down at her and he knew what was coming. "Rikku, do you want to be with me?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Gippal smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "That's okay"

She looked up at him in surprise. She thought he was going to take this badly. "It is!"

"Yeah, I know we haven't really been close for a long time now. I know we both have different things we are looking for, but I know we are still gonna be friends. And who knows, maybe one day when were older, we'll wake up and realize we were meant to be!"

Rikku rolled her eyes. She should have known. "Of course Gippal!"

He kissed her forehead and returned to his ship.

* * *

When Rikku went back in the house, Kyra seemed to have made up with everyone. She was giving Lulu as much information about the mystery man as she could. Auron looked up at her when she entered and she saw a little look of relief on his face. She smiled brightly when he quickly covered it with his nonchalant cool. She went over to him and took his hand in hers.

"So I guess Gippal didn't come to sweep here you off you feet?" he whispered.

"Yeah he did, I just didn't let him."

"And why not? He's a good catch you know. Just your type, and your dad would be happy."

As he was talking Rikku placed her hands on his broad chest and pushed him back into the kitchen. "Hmmm...yeah now that you mention it, why didn't I let him whisk me away on his airship?" she joked back.

"I don't know. You must have a good reason to turn him down."

When they entered the kitchen, Auron reversed their roles and he was pushing Rikku back towards the counter.

"Well it just so happens, that I did have a good reason." Rikku breathed, finding herself pinned between the counter and Auron.

"Oh yeah?" Auron whispered into her neck. He pulled his face up to hers and stopped when their faces were only inches apart. "What could it be?"

"It could be...you" The word had barely left her mouth when Auron kissed her. She breathed in his scent and sighed on his mouth. That, as it turned out, was not a good thing to do because it caused Auron to become more feverish in his kissing. Rikku was a little shocked at the passion she felt from Auron. It made her body weak and her made her mind let go of all rational thought. Auron was kissing her without any regard to what was going on in the world around them. He felt lost in her and he never wanted to be found.

A loud noise from the living room caused Auron to come back to his senses. Rikku whimpered slightly when his lips left hers and Auron smiled. They both stayed still trying to catch their breaths before returning to their friends, but found it was easier said than done. Rikku pushed him back and looked at up at him.

"Auron, let's go see what that was making the noise." Auron nodded and bent his head to her ear. He exhaled gently and ran his nose right below her ear on her neck. Rikku shivered and grabbed a hold of his coat, pulling him to her and mashing herself against the counter again. She kissed him this time. He was fully prepared to let her, but he heard the noise again. He took her wrists gently and pulled away.

"Rikku"

She huffed. "I know, I hear it too."

They both returned to the living room and looked around. The noise had been Lulu. She was using her magic to levitate the comm-sphere. After letting it rise a few feet, she would drop it to the floor. Yuna, Wakka, and Tidus were sharing confused glances.

"Um...Lulu, what are you doing?" Rikku asked cautiously.

"I can't (rise) get this stupid (drop) thing to work (rise) properly (drop)!"

Wakka stepped behind Lulu and placed his head on her shoulder. He ran his hands down her arms and she relaxed back into his arms. Rikku looked around and noticed Kyra was gone. She hoped Lulu didn't decide to levitate her too.

Yuna must have noticed the look on Rikku's face because she said "Kyra left. She said she wanted to get some air."

Rikku nodded and looked back to Lulu. "Lulu, are you okay?"

"What!" She was still giving the comm-sphere the evil eye. "Yes Rikku I'm fine."

"Well. you don't seem-"

"I'm fine! It's just these damn hormones."

"What?" Auron and Tidus said.

"Are you pregnant?" Rikku and Yuna said.

"What1? Lu are you?" Wakka asked.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Damn it. Yes I am."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Rikku and Yuna hugged her. Tidus and Auron patted Wakka on the back and said their guys things.

Wakka walked over to Lulu and put his arms around her. "Lu, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lulu looked up lovingly at Wakka. "I just found out last night Wakka."

Soon after, Wakka took Lulu home, much to her annoyance. He wanted her to rest and she was protesting. Wakka wouldn't take no for an answer and he picked Lulu up and carried her out of the house. Lulu waved her friends a defeated good-bye.

Yuna and Tidus laughed at them as they left. They fell back on the couch together. "Can you believe she's pregnant?" Yuna asked.

Tidus smirked. "Yes"

Rikku laughed. "What are you suggesting Tidus?" She was still standing by the door waving after Lulu.

"I didn't say anything." He wiggled his eyebrows at Yuna. Yuna rolled her eyes at him and looked away smiling.

"Whatcha think about Auron?" Rikku bounced onto the couch next to Auron and interrupted the serious look on his face. Auron looked over into Rikku's sparkling eyes and became more grave.

"I was just thinking about what Kyra said."

"Yeah, who is this guy she's talking about?" Tidus asked.

"Does it matter? I'm okay!"

"Yes it matters Rikku. He might be out to hurt you for some reason. We have to know who he is!" Yuna said firmly.

"Guys, I understand all that. I just want thing to go back to normal now, ya know?"

Auron sighed. "Rikku things haven't been normal for...ever."

"Well, Lulu was trying to get in touch with Shinra. Maybe we can go see him." Tidus suggested.

"But...my bed! We just got home!" Rikku half whined.

"It's okay Rikku. I'm sure Shinra will come here. All he needs is his equipment on the airship. He needs to get out more anyway."

"We can also speak with Baralai and Paine. They were the only two besides us who noticed Rikku was hurt. Maybe they noticed something." Auron said.

"Okay fine. As long as I still get to go to my bed tonight, whatever." Rikku said.

"Didn't you sleep in your bed last night Rikku? What's the big deal?" Tidus asked.

Rikku blushed a little when Tidus asked his question. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Tidus to notice.

"Where did you sleep last night Rikku?" he asked excitedly.

"With me" Auron answered. Tidus didn't expect Auron to answer. He actually thought he would get to tease Rikku for a little while.

"And we can sleep in your bed tonight Rikku."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked that one! Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you want to read in the story. I don't know for sur when the next update will be, but you all know it won't be too far off. Laters! 


	19. Alone Time

A/N: Hello! I'm sure you guys figured this out, but Wakka and Lulu don't already have a baby in this story . Just thought I'd mention that. Shoutouts:

I want to thank** xxRhixx, RikkulovesAuron, Chicken Tree Arm, Krazie-edge, mysterious digidreamer, Ruki the Sake Fairy, pyschstudent06, kitty malone, VampryeQueen24, starry34 and perfect yet broken**!

You guys are all awesome. I love getting your reviews and I'm glad you all like the story still. I write this for you all. You wonderful people!

Sparzelli: you asked for more Tidus/Yuna and you got it. One fluffyness coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy or any of the characters.

**Alone Time**

Unlike Lulu, Yuna could use a comm-sphere quite well. She got in touch with Shinra and convinced him to come to Besaid to give the group a hand.

"There Lulu, see that wasn't hard. You just turn it on here-"

Yuna decided to quit while she was ahead. She didn't like the look her newly pregnant friend was giving her. Lulu and Wakka had come back a little later that afternoon so they could all go to the blitzball stadium. The men had already left, leaving Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku to meet up with them later.

"I'm sorry Yuna, but why do I have to learn how to use that if your around to do it for me?"

Rikku giggled. "Lulu, you're gonna learn how to use it! What if we aren't around when you go into labor?"

"Fine, fine, fine. So how do you turn it on again?"

Yuna continued her explanation as Rikku settled back into her chair. The girls were sitting around in the kitchen waiting for the right time to leave. Rikku soon drifted off in thought instead of listening to her cousin.

"Rikku, what are you thinking about?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing" she replied automatically.

"I don't think so Rikku. That smile your wearing tells me it was more than nothing" Lulu smiled at her.

"You were thinking about Auron weren't you?" Yuna teased.

"Yeah..." Rikku didn't see a point in lying. She had been thinking about Auron. More specifically, she was thinking about being in Auron's bed with him last night.

"I still can't believe that" Lulu shook her head.

"Believe what?"

"You and Auron. If someone had told me on the pilgrimage that you and Auron would be together in a few years I would have said they were crazy." Lulu said.

"I know what you mean" Yuna agreed, "I think it's wonderful that you two are together, but I would have never expected it. You guys are so opposite."

Rikku shrugged. "We aren't as different as you think we are. I think underneath, Auron is still a kid inside. He hides it well, but he's in there somewhere. Even more so now that he's alive and not wandering Spira as the living dead. He's changed."

Lulu nodded. "Yes, and underneath you are more mature than we give you credit for. You guys are good for each other."

"Thanks Lulu!" Rikku said brightly.

"Okay, are we ready to go?"

* * *

The blitzball stadium at Besaid was a new addition to the island. It didn't actually sit on the island, but off shore on a smaller man-made island. It wasn't as large as the one in Luca, but it was adequate size for the Aurochs.

Wakka brought Tidus and Auron down to show it off. He had a large role in the construction and couldn't be more proud of the place. He was already having daydreams about brining his son here to train.

"Wow Wakka this is amazing!" Tidus told him. "You would have loved the one in Zanarkand. If this on was a little bigger, it would look like the great stadium there."

"Yes Wakka, you all did a great job. It is very well built" Auron added.

Wakka ran his hand over the back of his neck and tried to hide his blush. He didn't expect a compliment like that from Sir Auron.

"Well, I'm glad you guys like it!" Wakka said beaming with pride. They walked over to where the team was training.

"Hey it's Sir Auron and Sir Tidus!" Two of them yelled.

Tidus and Wakka exchanged glances. Wakka laughed aloud and hit Tidus on the shoulder.

"It's okay you guys! Tidus is one of us ya?" Wakka yelled back.

One of the Aurochs came over to Tidus and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, your just a legend around here. Lady Yuna and all her guardians are to us." Tidus nodded and walked over to the Aurochs ready to play.

"What about me Wakka?" Auron asked.

"Sir Auron?" Wakka wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"I am still Sir Auron to these men? Not just Auron?"

Wakka laughed. "No way! Tidus and I can get away with it. Even Lulu and Rikku. But you will always be Sir Auron to them. Same with Lady Luna, ya?"

Auron thought to himself as Wakka joined the group of athletes. Did he want to be Sir Auron anymore? Rikku didn't see him that way and neither did Tidus. It sure made him feel old.

He was ready to settle down and watch the team practice when Tidus ran over.

"Hey Auron, what are you doing? Come on and play with us! That team isn't going to take no for answer either so let's go!"

Blitzball had always been Jetch's thing not his. He remembered during Braska's pilgrimage that he hated when Jetch talked about blitzball. Auron had never gotten into the sport. He was too busy being a warrior monk, then being a guardian, then being dead. That didn't mean he couldn't play though.

"I suppose I could..."

"HEY GUYS HE SAID YES!" Tidus shouted back to the group. They all started cheering and jumping around.

_Well I might be old but at least I'm welcomed_, Auron said to himself.

* * *

Rikku, Yuna and Lulu entered the stadium a little later. They weren't surprised to see Wakka dragged Tidus into a game, but Auron!

"Your right Rikku. He has changed." Lulu smiled.

They sat down to watch the game and chat some more. Yuna looked at the players hard and turned to Rikku.

"Is that Kyra?"

Rikku looked in the direction Yuna was looking and she saw what her cousin was talking about. Kyra was playing in the game, which Rikku wasn't surprised by because Kyra was on the team. She was surprised by the fact that Kyra was guarding Auron very closely.

"Damn it! Look at that! She could back off a little. Auron doesn't even have the ball! He's nowhere near the ball!"

Rikku shouted the last part at Kyra and Auron noticed the girls sitting on the sidelines. He waved at Rikku as Tidus threw him the ball.

"If she tackles him, imma kill her!"

Yuna laughed. "Rikku calm down. You have no reason to be jealous."

Rikku thought about it for a second. Yuna was probably right, but it didn't make her feel better.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" Luckily, Rikku booed Krya just as Wakka blew the whistle for halftime so Yuna and Lulu were spared some embarrassment.

Auron, Wakka ,and Tidus came right over to girls. Wakka stood in front of Rikku and crossed his arms.

"Rikku did I hear you boo my team?"

"No," Rikku said innocently, "that was Lulu's hormones."

Tidus, Yuna, and Auron were the only ones who found that funny. Lulu hit Rikku with her book she brought and Wakka hit Rikku with his blitzball. The impact from their hits made Rikku fall of the bench and caused the rest to laugh harder.

"Well, Lulu's hormones you only have to watch another half and then we're out of here." Tidus joked.

* * *

After the game ended, everyone decided some time on the beach would be a nice end to a nice day. Wakka and Auron started a fire while Rikku and Lulu unpacked the food they brought.

Auron sat back in the sand to relax when Rikku jumped on to his lap causing him to fall back. Before he fell completely, Rikku placed her hand on the back of his head so he wouldn't hit it hard on the sand.

"Good reflexes Rikku" Auron looked up at the smiling Al-Bhed on his chest. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Lulu and Wakka smilled at each other. "Hey why aren't Yuna and Tidus back yet, ya? How long does it take to get blankets and stuff?"

Tidus and Yuna volunteered to go to the house for blankets over an hour ago. When Yuna walked into the storage closet, Tidus followed and shut the door.

"Tidus," Yuna giggled, "what are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of some alone time Yuna" He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yuna pressed her body against his and looked up at him.

"Yeah, we haven't got much of that lately" she whispered.

Tidus didn't waste anymore time. He leaned down and kissed her gently on one cheek, then the other. Yuna sighed as he kissed her just as gently on her lips. She smiled to herself and got an idea.

Tidus always was proud of his control with Yuna. It's not that he didn't want her, he just always wanted to treat Yuna right. Especially after meeting her father on the Farplane. He always kissed her softly and made sure she knew he loved her. Obviously, he was more than a little surprised when Yuna grabbed his hair and pulled his face as close to hers as she could.

His resolve broke as he pushed Yuna against the towels behind her. His kisses became harder and faster and Yuna was pleased. She knew Tidus loved her, but she never felt like he wanted her. She was finding out first hand how much he wanted her now. He moved from her mouth to her neck leaving red marks from his hard kisses. Yuna gasped when he slid his hands to her butt and pulled her hard against him. She was in a lot of trouble.

"Tidus," she moaned, "we...we can't...we have to s-stop now...or we won't later."

Tidus heard what she said and pulled back from her, pushing himself against the other side of the closet. They looked at each other trying to catch their breaths.

"Yuna I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry!" Yuna moved over to him and took his hand. "I liked it"

Tidus smiled at her confession. "Me too" He kissed her again and sighed.

Yuna handed him a handful of blankets ans smiled. "We can continue later okay"

Tidus felt his jaw drop as Yuna walked pass him and out of the closet.

* * *

"What took you guys so long! I'm freezing and I got sand in places I'm not gonna mention"

Tidus rolled his eyes at Wakka. "You look pretty warm to me"

Wakka was lying in the sand with his head in Lulu's lap. She had part of her dress draped over him and was running her hand through his hair. He had a hand resting on her stomach and the two were discussing baby names.

Yuna and Tidus handed them a blanket and set on down for themselves. Auron was still lying on the ground where Rikku knocked him over. She was curled up in a ball on his torso and he wrapped his coat around her. She was looked up at Yuna with wide eyes and Yuna placed a hand over her neck. Rikku saw the motion and grinned and winked at her cousin.

Deciding not to disturb the peace, Tidus and Yuna sat together and talked with their friends quietly. After a while Wakka and Lulu fell asleep. Rikku had her eyes closed and was on hte verge of slumber herself when she heard Tidus talk.

"So old man, are you happy you came back with me?" he asked Auron.

Auron looked over at Tidus and Yuna, who were looking at him expectantly. He smiled and placed a hand on Rikku's arm.

"Yes I am"

"Oh come on Auron, you gotta be more excited than that!" Tidus said.

"Well are you glad?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. Auron did this to him all the time. Tidus would ask Auron a personal question and Auron would redirect the question so Tidus answered it and he never got to hear Auron's answer.

"Well of course I am Auron. I didn't spend months begging the fayth to sent me back for my health. I wanted to be with Yuna and I got my wish" Yuna smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

Auron rolled his eyes this time. He wasn't sure why, but he felt an urge to share his feelings. It was weird to him because that never happened. Maybe it had something to do with the woman he loved so close to him, but he would probably never know.

"You know I wasn't that excited to come back Tidus. I wanted my rest, my long overdue rest.

I can't deny that I missed everyone and I did want to see them again."

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other in surprise. They were careful to keep quiet so they could hear Auron talk. Even Rikku opened her heavy eyes to focus better.

"At some point in the Farplane, I stopped seeing it as my rest. I started to see it as unfair for both of us. Neither of us got a real chance at life and then we were dead. I became bitter. Bitter for me and you. I wasn't bitter for Braska and Jetch because they were so happy with their wives. I was glad when we were sent back. I was even happier when I fell in love. It seems to make life worth it."

Rikku lifted her head and looked at Auron. Yuna also looked over at her oldest guardian.

"Auron that was beautiful. I never thought I would hear you talk about life like that" Yuna told him.

Auron made a dismissive noise and closed his eyes. They didn't stay closed for long because he felt a finger brushing over his lips. He looked up into Rikkku's bright eyes.

"Do I really make being alive worth it for you?" she asked softly.

Auron kissed her finger and nodded. "Yes Rikku"

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other. Tidus wrinkled his nose in disgust as Yuna swooned at the romance between her friends. They laughed at each other's actions and sat up.

"Let's wake them up and go home" Yuna said.

* * *

After waking Lulu and Wakka up, the group said goodnight to each other. Yuna and Tidus entered the house followed closely by Rikku and Auron.

"Yuna, when is your friend Shinra coming?" Auron asked.

"Not until tomorrow. He and Brother are at Home finishing up some project."

"Oh boy," Rikku said, "those never end up well."

Tidus laughed. "I can imagine"

Rikku yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed you guys. Goodnight." She stood up on her toes and kissed Auron on the cheek. She walked back to her room and closed the door after herself. She stripped down to her underwear and a tank top and slid under her blanket. Rikku had a lot to think about. If she knew Shinra, and she did, he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery man's identity. And when he did, Rikku would have some explaining to do.

Tidus and Yuna said good night to Auron and went to Yuna's room. Yuna smiled at Tidus and closed the door. Tidus was walking around Yuna's room taking his time observing her things.

Yuna sat on her bed and watched him for a few moments.

"Yuna can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

Tidus walked over and knelt in front of her bed. "When I was gone, do you ever imagine I would come back?"

"Everyday"

"Did you ever imagine that when you were lying in this bed?"

"Everynight"

"Did you ever imagine what we would do to reunite in this bed?"

Yuna blushed. "All the time"

Tidus smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Rikku heard her door open and opened her eyes. She felt Auron get into bed next to her and put his arm around her.

"I told you we could sleep in your bed tonight" he said into the back of her neck causing Rikku to shiver. In response, Auron pulled her closer to him and she realized what he was wearing, or lack of what he was wearing.

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing clothes!"

"..."

"Auron!" she half screamed, half giggled.

Auron chuckled at her. "Yes Rikku I'm wearing pants." Rikku sat up and turned on her lamp. She looked over at Auron and saw he was shirtless but was wearing black pants made from a light material.

"Unless you don't want me to wear pants"

"Auron I can't believe you just said that! You really have changed." she smiled at him and turned the lap back off. Auron chuckled again and held her close. He started rubbing her back lightly causing Rikku to whimper.

"Auron that is really nice. I think you just found your new job."

Auron smelled a challenge. He sat up and rolled Rikku onto her stomach. "Take off your shirt Rikku."

"WHAT!"

Auron sighed. "I am going to give you a massage Rikku."

"Oh..okay then. Close your eyes." Auron closed his eye appreciating Rikku didn't tell him to close his eye. Rikku took off her top and laid on her stomach again. She got a little chill thinking about the fact she was topless in front of Auron.

"Okay"

Auron opened his eye again looked at Rikku. He could see her outline in the moonlight and started rubbing her back. It wasn't hard for him. His hands were large on her back and he found he did have a talent for it. Rikku relaxed almost instantly pulling her arms up and folding them under her head. Auron continued his massage for a while and he felt Rikku drifting off to sleep. He squeezed her shoulders one last time and ran his hands down her sides brushing the sides of her breasts by accident. Rikku gasped and Auron froze. He stayed still waiting for her reaction to come. There was none.

He kept his breathing steady and ran his fingertips back over her causing her to moan softly. Auron exhaled and placed his palms over the sides of her breasts. He bent and kissed the middle of her back. When he lifted his head he saw that Rikku was rolling over. He kept his hands in place and found that after she moved, he was now holding her chest in his hands.

"Rikku-"

Rikku sat up and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

A/N: So here is my question for you. Did I go too far with the bedroom scenes? Or not far enough? The next chapters content depends on your answers. It will be fluffy regardless, but let me know. I promise at least one question will be answered in the next chapter. That question is:

Who is the mystery man?

Look for the next update sometime before Saturday!


	20. Mystery

A/N: Hello all! A new chapter for you! Bless for working well lately! This chapter worries me. I think I should warn you that they is **major** suggestiveness! **Major**, I went as far as I could go without tagging this story with a M rating. I don't want an M rating so this is all you get...for now:) By the way, all you dirty dirty readers make me laugh so much! A lot of you wanted more! I love it and I'll do my best to give you as much as I can. I hope you like this one and finally a few answers for you! Shout outs: (draw your attention to the question goddess-lil-angle asked)

rikkulovesauron and ruki the sake fairy: I always love getting reviews from you guys! They always crack me up. Here's some more for you!

Kitty malone: all in good time my dear...all in good time. Thanks for reviewing!

Xxela14 and xxRhixx: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you guys still like the story!

Theultimateaurikkufan: you know you like auron regardless:) thanks for reviewing!

Chicken tree arm: ahh, I gotta tell you I'm proud of the massage scene:) great idea. More fluff you ask? Here you go!

Perfect yet broken: hmm...see my note at eh bottom of the chapter about Tidus and Yuna ok? Thanks for reviewing as always!

Sparzelli: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!

Starry34 and devil's wings: thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!

Psychostudent06: hee hee glad you like the bedroom scene cuz here's another!

Goddess-lil-angel: ah ha! Good detective skills! Why would Rikku have some explaining to do? Good question! Keep reading and you'll find out. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or any of it's characters!

**Mystery**

Rikku opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she felt was the sunlight on her face making her squint. Then she felt a heavy, warm arm resting across her naked stomach. Rikku smiled to herself and looked over at Auron. It was a sight she never thought she would see.

Auron was sound asleep at Rikku's side. His hair was just as messy as Rikku imagined hers to be. He was lying on his side and the sheet only covered him up to his mid-thigh. Rikku made sure to appreciate the view. She let her eyes graze over his muscular thigh and then up over his rather large...well, you get the idea. She slowly followed his torso and let her eyes rest on his sleeping face. She had never seen him look so relaxed, so contempt, so-

"Rikku are you staring at me?"

If Auron's heavy hand had not been on her middle, Rikku would have jumped right out of her skin. She heard him chuckling lightly at her surprise.

"Auron don't do that to me!"

In one smooth motion, Auron rolled over on top of her. Rikku felt her breath catch in her chest as she looked up at him. His face was heartbreakingly close to hers and she could feel his eyes burning into hers. She just wanted to kiss him and never stop. She was completely his and they both knew it. The best part was that he was hers too.

"My apologies" he said in a husky tone.

Auron extracted a moan from her lips by nuzzling her neck swiftly and pressing his hips into hers. Rikku's hands flew to his back and she held on tight as if she was afraid he would leave. Auron changed his nuzzling into hard, frantic kisses causing Rikku's body to melt under him. She felt his knee press between her thighs and part her legs. She was very aware of both of their states of arousal and felt the need to voice her fears.

"Auron, what are you doing? I don't think I've recovered from last night yet!"

Auron halted his assault on her neck to look up at his Rikku. He smirked at her and kissed her forehead. He supported his weight above her by placing his hands next to either side of her head and then he lowered his hips.

"I think you would be surprised at how much you recovered Rikku"

* * *

Not too much later in the morning, Rikku ans Auron joined Tidus and Yuna for breakfast. Rikku was feeling a little bashful because she kept running the last hour over in her head again and again. She frequently found herself blushing and shivering at the table. No one seemed to notice and for that she was glad. She couldn't begin to even describe the feelings she was having. She couldn't remember ever being happier. 

Across the table, Yuna was having the same problem. She jumped slightly every time Tidus brushed pass her or said her name. She hoped Rikku didn't notice because if she knew her cousin, and she knew Rikku pretty well, Rikku would want details. Yuna definitely couldn't talk about the details.

Tidus' behavior was quite the opposite of Yuna. He felt like he wanted to shout and scream his happiness all over Spira. He made sure he touched Yuna at every opportunity, a light kiss here, a small pat there. He could sense her uneasy mood and wanted to placate it. He knew Yuna was happy, she just needed to adjust.

Auron's mood was a little different from everyone else. Half of his was calm and happy for once. He found that last night (and this morning) with Rikku had been forever carved into his mind as one of his happiest memories. He had no doubt he was in love with her. The other half of him was feeling anxious. He wanted to protect Rikku and make sure she was okay. The first step in doing that was to talk to Shinra.

"So anybody want pancakes?" Tidus asked.

"NO!" Rikku yelled at him, laughing to herself.

"Okay okay!" Tidus said, defeated. "I guess I'm going to have to regain your trust in my culinary skills"

"What culinary skills! You can barely cook toast.!" Auron chuckled.

"Well, I have other skills to make up for it, right Yuna?" Tidus kissed her hand causing her to blush a deeper shade or red then Auron's coat. Rikku raised and eyebrow at her cousin. Was there something she and Yuna needed to talk about?

Yuna saw Rikku's inquisitive eyes and avoided any further eye contact with her. Rikku smelled a story!

"Hey Yunie! Will you come help me pick out an outfit for today?" she said in a cheery voice.

"Um..."

"Go Yuna. Tidus and I have things to discuss while you are gone." Auron said to her.

"Oh! Okay." Yuna stood up as Rikku took her hand and led her to her room. Rikku closed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed.

"Spill it! Why are you so jumpy today? Did something happen that I should know about?" Rikku waited for an answer. She could sense her cousin's hesitation and it made her more suspicious. Rikku decided to skip around the small talk.

"Did you and Tidus...you know?"

"What!" Yuna blushed, "Why would you ask that?"

It was Rikku's turn to blush. "No reason"

Yuna eyed her cousin. "Rikku did you and Auron...?"

Both girls looked into each others faces and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You did!" they both exclaimed together. They closed the distance between them and took hands like they used to on the pilgrimage.

"It was so amazing" Yuna sighed.

"It was so hot" Rikku sighed. "Details Yuna! I need details!"

Yuna blushed again. "Rikku I'm not ready to talk about details! Please don't force me!"

Rikku laughed. "It's okay Yunie! You can tell me later don't think I'm going to forget!" They both laughed with each other and smiled.

"So what do you suppose Auron and Tidus are talking about?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know. Let's go see!"

* * *

Yuna and Rikku walked back to the kitchen to find Auron and Tidus in conversation. 

"It wasn't what I expected." Tidus was saying, " It was really hot and kind of wet . I almost got really excited and let it go prematurely. That would have been embarrassing."

Yuna stopped in her tracks and looked at Auron in horror.

"Hmmm, I never had that problem when I handled fire. I always had problems with ice."

_Wait, what?_ Yuna thought.

"What are you two talking about?" Rikku asked innocently.

"Lulu was teaching Tidus how to cast fire yesterday. I was asking how it went." Auron told her.

Yuna breathed out in relief.

"Why? What did you think we were talking about?" Tidus asked truly confused.

"Nothing!" the girls replied. Rikku jumped into Auron's lap and kissed his cheek. She pulled away from him and looked up into his face.

"I find it surprising you can't cast ice well. You had plenty of practice being chilly and cold." she told him lightly.

Auron sighed. "I am working to mend my ways." He kissed her lips for a moment before standing up and setting her on her feet. He looked over at Tidus and Yuna and saw they were sitting like he and Rikku were moments before.

"Rikku, can you use the comm-sphere to see when Shinra is coming?" Auron wasn't sure why she was hesitating, but he didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Sure"

* * *

After a while, they sat in the living room waiting for Shinra to come. Lulu, Wakka, and Kyra had joined the group. Rikku wasn't particularly happy to see Kyra, but she was feeling a little smug. After all, Rikku's name was the one Auron was calling out last night. Not Kyra. 

Finally Shinra showed up. He came in the room followed closely by Brother who was carrying a variety of equipment. Brother set everything down in the corner and waited for Shinra's instructions.

"Hello everyone" Shinra said. "Nice to see everyone. Nice to meet you Sir Auron"

Auron nodded at the...kid?...Auron wasn't exactly sure. "Thank you for coming. We appreciate you helping us."

Shinra dismissed Auron's comment with a wave of his gloved hand. "No problem. I owed Rikku one anyway. Ok let me set up my equipment and we can get started."

A few moments later Shinra was ready to begin. He set up a large video screen and was holding a remote in his hand.

"Oooooo" Wakka said in awe, "How are you going to find the guy? Advanced Al-Bhed technology?"

"Not really. The whole tournament was taped, so it's a matter of finding the right frame"

"What!" Tidus yelled, "We waited for that!" Tidus caught Auron's death glare and shut his trap.

"I mean...heh heh...proceed"

Kyra was sitting on the floor in front of the screen. "He came up to me after most of the battle was over. He was on my left side, right behind me."

"Ok, let's see" Shinra played the tape.

The group sat and watched the battles play out in fast speed. Shinra slowed the video sphere when it was the fight between everyone and Kyra's friends. They watched the fight flash by and looked for the right moment.

"There!" Lulu said pointing at the screen "Go back a frame Shinra! There was a figure behind Kyra."

Shinra did as Lulu suggested and backed it up a frame. Sure enough, the group saw a man standing behind Kyra. Shinra looked at his remote and then squinted at the screen.

"Okay let's zoom in!"

The group watched in anticipation as Shinra zoomed in the screen. Frame by frame the face of the man became clearer and clearer until he was recognizable.

"Is that!"

"It can't be! Can it?"

"Is that who I think it is!"

"No there has to be a mistake!"

Auron stood up and walked to the screen. He knew that face very well. He turned around and looked at Rikku. She was sitting with her hand pressed at the bridge of her nose avoiding his gaze.

"Yes" he said slowly, "That's him."

"That's Jecht"

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Hee hee, what's going on in this story! Don't worry readers, there is a purpose to my madness I swear. Ok did you like the new Auron Rikku scene? As for Yuna and Tidus, I left it open for Yuna to tell Rikku what happened, which would be a flashback to their night together. The question is if you want to see it in the story. I was going to put it in this chapter, but I'm not sure if you all wanted to read that one. Regardless, more fluff coming and more answers:) I'll update sometime this weekend ok! 


	21. Private Emotions

A/N: Hello! Let's do this thing. Shout outs:

psychostudent06 and xxela14: surprised you with jecht did I? I really am going somewhere with this! Thanks for reviewing! Love you guys

theultimateaurikkufan: hee hee I liked that line. It took a while to write but I liked how it turned out:) thanks for the review!

Perfect yet broken: thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter and don't worry all will be answered soon:)

chicken tree arm: good looking out! Oops, im surprised I spell anything right to tell ya the truth. Hope you like this one!

XxRhixx: thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter:)

sparzelli: lol excellent, you and Yuna have dirty minds...he was talking about magic:) there might be a little flashback in this chapter for you...

Rikkulovesauron: you like the dominant auron in the bedroom? Me too. I think it fits him. I get answers for you soon promise!

Disclaimer: Don't own final fantasy or the characters.

**Private Emotions**

****

Everyone in the room fell silent. They couldn't believe what they were seeing on the screen. Jecht was standing next to Krya and speaking in her ear. He was gesturing over to where Rikku was standing. Everyone saw Kyra nod in agreement and send her spells across the field.

Tidus was the first to react. "That was my old man! Why was he here? Why did he help Krya hurt Rikku?"

Yuna sighed and placed her hand on his arm. She knew what he really wanted to ask was why his father didn't come to see him.

"Hey! He did not help me hurt Rikku!" Kyra protested. "I told you I was just showing off!"

"Whatever" Tidus said shortly dismissing her complaint. He looked up to Auron to see if the older man knew what was going on. He saw that Auron looked as confused as he was. He also had a look Tidus couldn't place. Was it...hurt?

Auron was in fact looking at Rikku with hurt in his eyes. He wished he could hide it from everyone else, but he just didn't have the energy anymore. He wanted answers and he knew Rikku had them. Why she felt she had to hide them was a mystery to him.

"Rikku," Auron said as evenly as he could, "do you know what is going on?"

Rikku finally looked up at him. She felt her heart tighten when she saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes. The only thing she could do was nod.

Auron exhaled. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

Rikku closed her eyes and let a tear escape down her cheek. She shook her head no.

Auron let out a frustrated sigh. "Rikku you can tell me! I can help. If your in trouble, I'll help you!"

Rikku opened her eyes and looked at him. "Auron I can't. I just can't."

Yuna looked from her cousin to her mentor. "Rikku, Auron is right. Tell us and we can help."

Rikku shook her head again and stood up. She walked over to the screen and switched it off. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

Auron wasn't sure if she was talking to Yuna or himself, but he felt his patience slip. Before he could start speaking again, Tidus jumped up.

"Rikku! We have a right to know why my dad is back from the Farplane and why he hurt you!"

Auron sighed again. He knew Rikku well enough to know that she wasn't going to be bullied into talking. He decided to try again

"Rikku," he said calmly, "are you going to tell me or not?"

"No I'm not" she said firmly, her back still to him.

"Fine"

She heard him walk to the door and exit the house. Only after she had gone did she let her shoulders start shaking.

* * *

After Auron left, Wakka felt the need to step in. He motioned for Tidus, Lulu, Shinra, Brother and Kyra to follow him out of the room, leaving Yuna with Rikku.

Yuna watched Rikku sink to her knees and hang her head. She wanted very badly to help her cousin but she wasn't sure how.

"Rikku," she said softly sitting next to her on the floor, "I know you can't tell me what's going on but I'm here okay?"

Yuna was surprised when Rikku threw herself into her arms. She patted her cousin's back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Rikku it's gonna be okay"

Rikku sniffed and looked up at Yuna. "No it's not. Did you see how hurt he looked. He knows I'm keeping something from him. I can't tell him! I can't Yuna! He has to trust me, but I think he never will now."

"Oh Rikku. He's just upset because he thinks you don't trust him."

"But I do! I trust him with my life and my heart and my...everything!"

"Then why can't you tell him?"

Rikku sighed. "Because I'm not allowed to Yunie." She looked up into her cousin's concerned eyes. She was worrying Yuna for no reason again.

"Yuna?"

"Yeah Rikku?"

"I can't tell Auron. But he never said I couldn't tell you. Will you listen and help me Yuna?"

Yuna quickly nodded. "Of course Rikku! Of course!"

Rikku breathed a sigh or relief. "Okay, it all started when Kyra killed me..."

* * *

Tidus sat on the beach thinking. Wakka, Lulu, and Kyra left him in peace and went off to talk to Shinra more. Tidus was angry. He was mad at his dad, he was mad at Rikku, and he was mad at himself. He couldn't believe that only a few hours earlier he had been happier than he ever was in his life. He and Yuna shared something amazing last night and she made his heart whole.

Tidus sighed. He didn't want to be angry. He waned answers. Tidus decided that walking might help him think and set of to get some perspective. Why was his dad here? Why didn't his dad come to see him?

Tidus soon found himself walking along the edge of the trees and he saw a familiar figure sitting on a log not far off. He walked up to the log and sat down.

Auron was busy concentrating on a stone in front of him and didn't say anything. Tidus didn't mind because he didn't have much to say. They sat in silence together, each trying to gather his thoughts.

"What would you do if Yuna told you that she didn't trust you?"

Tidus thought for a moment. "I don't know what I would do. I know I would be devastated. I want Yuna to trust me with her life because I would never ever hurt her. If she didn't understand that-"

Tidus stopped talking when he saw the effect his word were having on Auron.

"She never said she didn't trust you Auron"

Auron didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I think there is more to this that what it seems. I don't think she can tell you for a reason"

Auron nodded. "My thoughts exactly. The question is why"

Tidus nodded knowing where this was going. "And the answers are in the Farplane?"

Auron nodded. "Exactly"

* * *

Yuna was speechless. Rikku had told her everything that had happened after she died.

"Rikku that's amazing."

"Yunie you can't tell anyone! Not even Tidus okay?"

"Rikku I won't tell anyone. I promise and I'll help you figure this out okay?"

Rikku smiled and hugged Yuna as Shinra walked into the room. He scowled at them and crossed his arms. "I'm glad you two are having a good time. I , on the other hand, have a problem"

"What happened?"

"What happened? Your boyfriends stole my aiship!"

"What?" Yuna and Rikku exclaimed together.

"You heard me"

"Why did they do that?" Yuna asked.

Shinra rolled his eyes. "Well if they can't get answers out of Rikku-"

"Jecht!"

"Guadosalam!"

* * *

"I can't believe you took this ship Tidus"

"What? Whatever old man! I'm getting us to Guadosalam am I not?"

Auron huffed. "I still disapprove. Shinra was nothing but helpful-"

"What! Sorry Auron I can't hear you over the engines!"

"I'm serious Tidus"

"You rarely aren't"

It was no use arguing with Tidus. He was too much like his father plus he had a point. Auron was always serious. Only recently had he started to really loosen up. That was because of Rikku.

"Rikku" he whispered to himself.

Why didn't she trust him. He gave he no reason not to. His mind kept returning to their night together. He held her, kissed her, made love to her, and opened up to her. He had never done that with any woman before. She trusted her completely and to know that she didn't feel the same tore his heart open. He also felt a little insecure about the fact that Rikku and Jecht were keeping secrets from him.

When did this happen? Auron was supposed to be resting on the Farplane! Not running around Spira like a confused teenager. No matter how much he loved Rikku, he still felt out of place and alone. Would he ever find a place in this world or was he just kidding himself? He already died. His story was over.

* * *

Rikku was also thinking about Auron. She was standing behind Shinra in the other airship. Yuna and Rikku decided to follow the guys and Shinra wanted his ship back. Yuna was trying her hand at flying and having a great time.

"Rikku! You should have taught me to fly this thing long ago!"

Rikku smiled and held on to the seat tighter. Shinra looked up at her from his seat and shook at his head.

"Yuna why don't I take the wheel for a while so you and Rikku can talk"

"Ok!" Yuna hopped up and took Rikku's hand. She led her cousin out to the deck so she could clear her head.

"So what are you going to say to Auron?"

"I still have no idea. Let me think for a moment okay?"

Rikku sat on the deck and looked out to the sky. Yuna wished she could help her cousin but she knew she needed some time. She also wished Tidus was here with her. They didn't get much time to talk since last night and there was a lot she wanted to tell him.

Yuna smiled to herself as she remembered their night together...

* * *

Tidus smiled so sweetly at her. "Yuna I love you so much. You know that right?"

"I know! I love you too Tidus"

Tidus took her hand. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea when I say this okay"

Yuna nodded at him wondering what he was going to say.

"I don't think we should do this Yuna"

Yuna blinked. What?

"Tidus I don't understand. After what happened in the closet, I thought you ...wanted me." Yuna finished shyly.

"Yuna" Tidus cupped her face in his hands "Yuna I do. I want you so much. I just want you to be one hundred percent sure. Not a doubt in you head because I don't want to rush you sweetie"

Yuna smiled at him and turned her head to kiss one of his hands. "Tidus how can you even say that? You know I am more than ready."

Tidus grinned at her. "Yuna will you come with me? I have a surprise for you!"

Yuna laughed. "Okay!"

"Great! But first..." Tidus pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket. "I have to blindfold you"

Yuna laughed again. "Fine but this better be good"

A little less than an hour later, Tidus arrived at his destination. He led Yuna on the airship and sat her next to him as he took off. Yuna protested a few times and asked where they were going but he wouldn't tell her.

Yuna felt Tidus take her hand. "We're almost there! Just a little further."

She felt him lead her a little further and then he dropped her hand. He moved close to her and brought his hands to the cloth. Yuna watched the fabric drop from her eyes and she took in her surroundings. Tidus had brought her to Macalania Woods. He brought her to the very same spring where they had their first kiss. She smiled brightly at him and took his hand leading him to the water.

The two made their way to the middle and then rested in each others arms. Tidus kissed her lightly and let her go. "Yuna I brought you here because I want you to remember everything that's happened to us. Remember when we kissed here after I tried to talk you out of defeating Sin?"

"I remember. We both wanted more time"

"I was selfish. I didn't want you to die of course, but I wanted be with you as long as I could. I tried to make you stay when I was going to disappear."

"But you didn't know that for sure" Yuna argued.

"I know but I need to apologize for it anyway. This is where it started for us. I fell in love with you that night. I want this place to hold only good memories for us."

Yuna looked up to the trees above and smiled, It already did for her and always would. "I fell in love with you here too Tidus."

Tidus felt his heart beating in his chest as he watched Yuna looking at the trees. He held her with one arm while his other hand felt for the object in his pocket.

"Yuna, look at me" he said softly.

Yuna lowered her head and looked at Tidus. Her eyes widened in shook at seeing him holding a delicate ring.

"Yuna will you marry me?"

Yuna felt her heart do back flips in her chest. She looked into Tidus' eyes and saw his warmth and love for her.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! Yes Tidus! Yes!"

She kissed him with all the excitement she was feeling and held him tightly. When they pulled apart Tidus slipped the ring on her finger. It looked familiar...

Tidus saw the look on face and sighed. "I asked your dad for his blessing on the Farplane. When he said yes, he and your mother wanted me to take her ring for you to have."

Yuna looked at him and broke down in tears. "This is my mom's wedding band?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Yuna looked down at the band. It was a silver ring with a light pink diamond set in the center. "I can't describe how beautiful it is! Thank you" she said through her tears.

"Yuna please don't cry" he whispered as he ran his hands through her hair. She kissed him again. She missed her parents dearly and need his touch to help her remember that she had someone here who loved her.

Tidus kissed her and brushed her tears away. Soon, their kissing became more passionate and he felt Yuna press her body against his. He firmly pulled her close to him and heard her moan in pleasure. He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her again and kissed her harder. She felt his hand move up her shirt and run across her stomach. Yuna arched her back and sighed into him. She wrapped her arms around rested her head on his shoulder as his hands moved farther up her shirt. She caught a glimpse of her ring and was overcome with a rush of happiness. The same moment Tidus squeezed her breast. Yuna squealed and pushed him over in the water.

A long while later Yuna was asleep next to him on the airship. Tidus didn't want to spend the whole night in the woods and took Yuna home. He carried her into her bedroom and put her down gently on the bed. She woke up and looked at him through sleepy eyes.

"Hey" he whispered "we're home" He crawled in bed next to her and started undressing her.

Yuna's eyes flew wide open. "Tidus!" she giggled "what are you doing?"

Tidus grinned mischievously. "Our night isn't over yet Yuna. Not even close"

* * *

A harsh breeze brought Yuna back to the present time. She looked over at Rikku and saw she was standing with a look of determination on her face.

"Rikku?"

"We have to find them. I have to talk to Auron"

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading! Up next: more answers and more fluff! Fluffy fluff. But I have to tell you guys something. This story is coming to a close pretty soon:( There are still a few more chapters. I'll let you before I post the last one. But hey, no more this story means you get a new one! I have another Aurikku in the making that I will post right after this one ends so yea! I'm going to ask for your imput at the last chapter of this story ok? I have a couple different story senarios and you can tell me which one you want to read. Next update will be soon! 


	22. Answers

A/N: Okay people. Finally some answers for you. About time right? Unfortunately the next chapter is the last one so enjoy this one! Shout outs:

pyschostudent06: thanks! You find out what they are hiding this chapter! hope you like it!

XxRhixx: glad you liked the suspense...hee hee, here is par tof the finale so no more big questions.

Rikkulovesauron: lol your reviews crack me up:) Imagine Rikku however you want. For this story I saw her as X-2 just because. Hope you like the answer to the big mystery:)

sparzelli: thanks for your review! Here are the answers!

TheUltimateAurrikkuFan: thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Starry34: sorry! They did fall into bed a lot...but you love it don't you! Thanks for reviewing!

Perfect yet broken: here are the answers for you! Thanks for the review:)

VampyreQueen24: lol...stop with the pressure! I'm gonna cut this chapter in half and leave the good part to post later just to mess with you! (just joshing, don't kill me!) Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

**Answers**

Auron never liked Guadosalam. He didn't like the sights or smells. He liked living by the open sky or sea. Not in a huge tree. He hoped this visit would be more pleasant than ones in the past. Auron breathed in the stale air and headed to the Farplane.

"Let's go" He told Tidus gruffly.

Tidus was busy bartering with a weapons vendor when Auron told him to leave. Tidus ignored his older friend and continued to bargain. Auron made a noise in his throat and waited for Tidus to finish. After a few moments Tidus turned away from the salesman with a new sword. He held it up to show Auron.

"Auron look! Isn't it cool? Maybe we can spar soon!"

Auron hit Tidus on the back of his head with his gloved hand. Then he turned and walked to the Farplane entrance.

"Heeeeyyyy! What was that for?" Tidus questioned as he jogged up to Auron.

"For agitating me."

"I'm not ten anymore Auron."

Auron huffed to himself. He was not in the mood for a lecture from Tidus. He wanted answers and he wanted some quiet time in his head. Unfortunately for him, Tidus was in the mood for talking.

"Hey you hear me?" Tidus rubbed the back of his head where Auron hit him. "What's gotten into you anyway? Are you still moping about Rikku?"

Auron stopped to glare at Tidus.

"I do not mope"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Auron how long has it been since you dated a girl? Don't lie either because I didn't see you so much as look one in Zanarkand"

"Why does it matter?" Auron asked really not wanting to answer that question.

"It matters because you need to read women better. Just because Rikku is hiding something does not mean she doesn't trust you. It also doesn't mean that your relationship is doomed. It just means she has a secret. That's it. You analyze stuff too much old man. Use your heart more. Be more like me!"

Auron chuckled at the thought of aspiring to be like Tidus. He couldn't help but think if Tidus had a point. Maybe he did think too much.

"Okay let's go see my dad."

* * *

Auron and Tidus stood together on the Farplane waiting for Jecht to appear. They waited a few moments and then Tidus spoke.

"So if he doesn't come, he is alive somewhere right? What do we do then?"

"We make Braska talk."

"You think they are in this together?"

"Possibly"

"Hmmm...you know we should go into law enforcement. Think of how our women will swoon when we're in uniform. I bet it will make for some interesting nights together..."

Auron was about to tell him to shut up when he heard a deep laughter. Both men looked up to find Jecht materialized in front of them.

"Ok Dad! Want to tell us what's going on?"

Jecht just stood there silently staring somewhere over their heads.

"We know you can hear us Jecht. Remember people came to see us when we were on the Farplane too. We know how it works."

Jecht laughed again. "Okay okay, I was just messing with you guys! How's it going?"

Auron felt his patience thinning. "You know why we're here."

Tidus jumped in. "Yeah! Why did we see you on a tape helping Kyra hurt Rikku?"

Jecht blinked and folded his arms. "I have no idea what your talking about"

"Yes you-"

"Auron!"

Auron and Tidus turned around at the sound of Rikku's voice. She and Yuna were running over to where they were standing. Rikku launched herself into Auron's arms and kissed him. Auron blinked in surprise as she let him go.

Rikku smiled up at him. "Auron I have to tell you something. I was doing a lot of thinking on the way here and I've made up my mind. I am being so stupid."

"What are you talking about Rikku?"

"This whole thing with us! It's stupid. We kept missing each other before because we were scared to tell each other our feelings. Now we're doing it again! Auron I love you. I want us to just be happy okay?"

Auron felt the doubt and confusion lift from his shoulders. "Rikku I'm relieved. I thought you changed your mind about us. It was never about you keeping a secret. It was me finding an excuse to run. This is not really easy for me."

Rikku hugged him close to her. "I know. You're still a big meanie on the inside. I'm gonna help okay?" She looked up at him with a little glint in her eyes.

Yuna and Tidus smiled at each other. They looked over to Jecht who was looking at Yuna's hand.

"So you guys are getting hitched huh? Maybe I can get the Fayth to let us out for a while on good behavior?"

Auron turned to look at his friend. "Good behavior? I still want to know why you helped kill Rikku!"

Jecht sighed. "You really really want to know?"

Auron nodded firmly.

"Come closer and I'll tell you. Closer. A little closer."

Auron walked to the edge of the platform and looked at Jecht. Tidus watched with curiosity as Jecht brought his hand out to Auron's forehead. Then he watched in horror as a bolt of light slammed in to Auron's face and knocked him to the ground.

Yuna and Rikku rushed to the older guardian's side as Tidus yelled at his father.

"What is your problem? What did you do that for?"

Jecht folded his arms again. "It had to be done. Don't worry Tidus. He'll be okay after a while."

"Really? I know when I'm hit in the face with magic and collapse on the ground, I'm usually ok after a few minutes too!" Tidus yelled.

"He will be okay Tidus. Let's get him somewhere more comfortable" Rikku said.

"Yeah he's gonna be out for a while. Where should we take him?" Yuna asked.

Tidus narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between the two girls. "What do you two know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Okay Tidus, help the girls with Auron and then I'll tell you everything." Jecht said.

* * *

A little less than an hour later, Auron was in the inn and Tidus was listening to Jecht talk. He sat in silence as Jecht explained what happened. Or made up what happened. Tidus wasn't sure if he believed him yet.

"I hear what your saying Dad, but it's not adding up. The evidence against you is-"

"Tidus you are not a damn detective"

Tidus laughed. "I know. I believe you. It's just hard to believe."

"I know. Let's go talk with Yuna and Braska."

Tidus looked over his shoulder at his fiancé and her father. Yuna decided to speak with him about her wedding. They walked over and stood with them.

"Tidus! Good to see you again" Braska told him warmly. "I see you asked my daughter finally."

"Yup!" Tidus took Yuna's hand.

"So Jecht," Braska said, "Yuna tells me of a plan you have to attend the wedding..."

* * *

Rikku sat in the inn on Auron's bed waiting for him to regain conscientiousness. She stared at him waiting and waiting. After a while she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she rested her head on his chest. She smiled listening to the steady beating of his heart. She fell asleep smiling.

She woke up a little while later when Auron was stirring in his sleep. She sat up quickly and looked at him expectantly. _Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup..._

Auron groaned. His whole body ached in a way it had never ached before. He felt like someone pulled all his muscles out like taffy and then stuffed them back in the wrong places. He heard a sort voice in his ear. Then he felt a little better. He heard it again. Then felt a little better again.

By the third time, the fog had cleared enough in his head to let him know it was Rikku casting a healing spell.

"Sorry Auron, that's all my magic. I can get Yuna! She's still at the Farplane."

Auron reached out a hand blindly and felt Rikku take it. "That's okay I just need to rest."

He squeezed his eye closed harder to make the pain in his head lessen. He Rikku get up and return a moment later to lay a cold rag across his eyes and forehead. It made the pain a little more bearable.

"Rikku..."

"Auron don't talk okay? I want to tell you everything that happened. Just relax and listen"

Auron nodded slightly and felt Rikku take his hand in hers. She stoked his palm with her thumbs and he closed his hand around both of hers.

"It all started when I got hit by that lightening. I died and went to the Farplane..."

* * *

_Rikku felt like she was in haze. A purple and pink haze. It confused her. _

"_Rikku" Who was calling her? Was it Auron?_

"_Rikku" No it wasn't Auron. It was...Braska?_

_He eyes flew open and she saw herself standing face to face with her uncle and Tidus' dad._

"_Hey girl. Welcome to the Farplane!" Jecht said._

_Rikku blinked._

"_WHAT? THAT BITCH KILLED ME? Rikku yelled. Now she was really mad. " I'm going to _

_haunt her soooo bad!"_

_Rikku remembered what happened now. She remembered the incredible pain in her body from a spell Kyra cast. She remembered Yuna over her. She remembered Auron holding her._

"_Auron..."she whispered. Her breathing was heavy with anger. Why did Kyra do this!_

_Braska smiled. "Did you two get together yet?"_

_Rikku looked at him an raised an eyebrow. "No. How did you know? Do you guys spy on us?"_

_Braska laughed. He told Rikku about his deal with the fayth._

"_So I talked to Auron when he came to Guadosalam. No spying involved."_

"_Oh I see," Rikku said, "Hey Jecht, what do you ask the fayth for?"_

_Jecht smiled. "I haven't asked them for anything yet. I told them I was going to save my wish for something good. I think I've found it."_

_Rikku looked at him hopefully. "What?"_

"_I'm going to get them to send you back Rikku. But I have one condition for you."_

"_Oh! Jecht thanks! Yes anything!" Rikku wanted very badly to go back to Auron._

* * *

"So did this condition have anything to do with me lying in bed in severe pain?" Auron asked.

Rikku nodded hesitantly. "Indirectly, yes."

Auron groaned again. "I am going to kill the both of you...again."

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? I'm not done talking!"

* * *

Jecht and Braska looked at Rikku.

"Rikku I know what he's going to ask you and I must tell you that it won't be easy." Braska warned.

"I'm prepared to do what it takes." Rikku said firmly.

Braska smiled. "I'm glad you are there for Yuna, Rikku. I'm very proud of both of you."

Rikku flushed while Jecht rolled his eyes. "Stop stealing my thunder Braska. Rikku I want you to help me give Auron a gift."

"What kind of gift? Why can't you give it to him yourself?"

"Rikku let me explain something to you. I would never admit this to his face, but Auron is the best person I ever met in my life."

Jecht paused and chuckled to himself. "I remember when I first met him, we hated each other. Really annoyed each other and made sure we did it all the time. Not much different than you and Auron during Yuna's pilgrimage actually. It wasn't until later in Braska's pilgrimage that we began to realize that we weren't all that different."

"How so?" Rikku asked.

"Well," Jecht continued, "we both were broken men. I made such a mess of my life in Zanarkand. I disappointed my wife and son so much. It tore me up inside. I wasn't sure I was ever going to see them again and I was almost okay with that because I didn't want to face them again."

Rikku tilted her head and listened to where he was going with this.

"Auron was lost as well" Braska added. "Everything he had been brought up to believe in was starting to crumble around him. As he became more prominent in Bevelle, he started to learn secrets about Yevon. After everyone he knew disowned him after he turned down the high priest's daughter, he lost a lot of faith. When he found out I was going to be a summoner, Auron changed. He tried to tell me that it wasn't worth my life to die for those people, that those idiots in Bevelle should die instead."

"That sounds like something Auron would say" Rikku nodded to herself.

Jecht and Braska laughed.

"So I told him that it was my destiny to be a summoner. After a lot of argument from him, Auron told me I could only be a summoner if he could be my guardian. Obviously I agreed."

"But what does this have to do with-"

"Hold on Rikku. I'll make my point soon enough," Jecht told her. "During the pilgrimage, Auron became more and more disheartened with life in general. He tried so hard to think of a way to save Braska. He stayed up almost every night thinking. One night after I had been with them for a while, I went to talk to him."

"What did you talk about?" Rikku asked.

"I don't really remember. It's not important. What was important was that afterward, we understood each other. I knew what drove him and he knew what drove me. We never talked about it, but we were there supporting each other. He and Braska had my back no matter what and they became my best friends. Then we reached Zanarkand..."

Jecht stopped talking and Braska looked at him.

"We found out about the final summoning," Braska continued for his friend, "Jecht immediately decided that he was going to be the one to die with me. Auron was furious. Both of his best friends were going to die and their wasn't anything he could do about it. We all were chained to this twisted fate..."

Braska looked tired. He closed his eyes for a moment. Rikku watched Jecht put his hand on Braska's shoulder.

"We both knew Auron was devastated," Jecht said, "he had to watch us die and he couldn't join us in the last part of the journey. So I asked him a favor."

"To take care of Tidus right?" Rikku asked.

"More than that Rikku. I asked him to find a way to Zanarkand to care for Tidus, but also to wait for me to think of a way to destroy Sin. I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am to him. Tidus turned out so well, not because of me, but because of Auron. Auron became his father. Auron was there for him when I couldn't be. I knew he had died when I carried him to Zanarkand, and it hurt me so much. My friend was postponing his rest to fulfill his promise to me. He was in so much pain and turmoil but he never broke it. It's my fault Auron became so cold. Just a shell of his old self. I felt horrible. That is why I decided to give him this gift and it is why I brought you hear."

"So what is the gi-...wait, what do you mean you brought me hear?" Rikku yelled.

"Heh heh...Well, Kyra killed you because I told her you were wearing a thunder targe. I couldn't kill you myself and it was the only way to get you here."

* * *

"What! I really am going to kill him!" Auron yelled. He went into a fit of coughing after that. Rikku brought him a glass of water and helped pour it down his throat. After Auron calmed down, she spoke.

"Don't worry Auron I already gave him an earful."

Auron sighed. He was curious to know what this gift was. He listened to Rikku's story with a tight feeling in his chest. He knew the story of what happened between him and his friends, but to hear Jecht and Braska tell it with so much emotion...he couldn't describe how that made him feel.

"So anyway..."she continued.

* * *

Braska was reminded of his wife when Rikku went off on Jecht. She yelled exactly like her. It must be an Al-Bhed thing.

After Rikku ran out of air, she sat on the ground and crossed her arms. "Do you know what you probably put Auron and Yuna through when you killed me?"

Jecht sighed at her again. "It's done with Rikku, no sense worrying about it now. Are you gonna help or not?"

Rikku scowled at him. "I guess."

"Great! All I need you to do is to give me something of yours."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like...your necklace will do. Just something that belongs to you. I need to keep this. A little piece of you is going to stay on the Faplane with me okay?"

"Why?" She asked skeptically.

Jecht told her his wish and her eyes widened.

"Now you can't tell Auron under any circumstances Rikku."

"Not even if-"

"NO! Rikku the fayth won't go along with this if he knows okay! Nothing with happen if he knows.Understand?"

Rikku nodded.

"Good, now all I need you to do is keep Auron busy while I set this up and he has to come see me on the Farplane at Guadosalam in a few days."

* * *

"Then he sent me back and here we are. I'm sorry I kept this from you Auron, but Jecht said I couldn't tell you or it wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work Rikku!"

"Open your eyes and look at me Auron."

Auron felt his ego deflate a little. "Eye Rikku. Open my eye."

Rikku took the cloth from his head and kissed both his eyelids. "Look at me"

Auron opened his eye and let it adjust to the light. To his surprise, as his eye was opening he felt his scared eye start to open. Both eyes shot open and looked at Rikku. He found she was crying.

"Jecht wanted you to have back the life that you gave up for him and Braska."

Auron looked down at his body and gasped in shock. He shot out of bed ignoring the pain and sprinted to the floor-length mirroron the wall. He was staring at an image he hadn't seen in almost fourteen years. He saw Rikku come up behind him and wrap her arms around his younger waist.

"He wanted to say thank you. He got the fayth to make you how you were before you died in Zanarkand."

Auron felt a tear escape his newly functioning eye. He didn't even feel ashamed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Rikku shrugged. "He told me that the fayth wouldn't allow the wish if you knew about it."

Auron was speechless. He suddenly remembered something Braska said to him when he visited the Farplane.

* * *

_When he opened his eye the second time, he found Braska laughing at him._

"_Braska, what happened? Did I die again? I have to contact the people at Spira's Book of World Records about this. I'm sure I'll make the cut."_

_Braska chucked at his friend and offered his hand to help him up. "No old friend you aren't dead. I'm visiting is all."_

"_When did they start letting that happen?" Auron asked surprised._

"_They didn't. The fayth also decided to reward Jecht and myself. We decided to stay on the Farplane under a few conditions. One of which is I get to visit people who come to see me once a year. Tell Yuna I expect to see her next year."_

* * *

Jecht gave up his wish for him. He hung his head to hide the rest of his tears.

Rikku moved to the front of him and held him tight. "You have a little piece of me inside now!"

Auron looked up at her. She put her hand over his heart and looked up at him. "That's why Jecht needed me. The fayth said they needed a piece of me to do it. They needed a person that was full of life and love for you give up some of their life for you to have."

"What! Rikku you gave up what! Are you going to-"

"No Auron. I'm not going to die. I gave up some of my live energy for you. It doesn't mean I have any less, just you have more."

Auron looked to the mirror at his twenty-five year old self holding Rikku and smiled.He could finally live his life for him.

* * *

A/N: There! Are you people happy:) One more chapter:( it's not going to be very long, just gonna tie some loose ends up. I am super excited for my next story, which I will tell you more about at the end of the next chapter. I still need your help to decide a few things, so hopefully I will get the last chapter up tomorrow night, then the new story right after :) Hope you liked this chapter! 


	23. Epilogue

A/N: In case you forgot, this is the last chapter. Hope you all like it and please stay tuned for my note at the end:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

**Epilogue**

Besaid was really pretty in the springtime. It turned into an island paradise. Travelers from all over Spira had flocked to the island to celebrate the wedding of High Summoner Yuna. A group of teenage girls were chatting on the beach waiting for the festivities to start.

"Hey that guy in the red is pretty cute!"

"No I like the one with the blond hair."

"Oh my gosh! Look at that guy in the red coat!" The girls fawned over themselves as a tall, dark, and handsome warrior walked past them. He smiled sightly and nodded as he passed them.

A few seconds later the man in the red ran past.

"Hey Auron wait up!"

"Auron..." The girls all sighed together.

"Hey man, did you see those girls checking you out?" Wakka asked. "You trying to show me up on my own island!"

"You're a married man Wakka." Auron reminded him.

"I know dat. I'm just saying I'm the local studmuffin"

Auron roared with laughter. "Studmuffin!"

Wakka laughed with his friend. "Come on we gotta get changed before the girls kill us."

"Yeah," Auron agreed, "plus we should see how Tidus is holding up"

* * *

"Do I really need to wear the pink gloss?" Lulu asked Rikku.

"Yeah! We have to match Lulu. That's the job of the bridesmaid. Get over it. It looks good on you, your just always wearing black."

Yuna laughed at her friends. She was watching Rikku help Lulu get dressed. It was funny to watch because Lulu was getting very agitated with Rikku. Rikku didn't seem to care.

"Ok Lulu, look in the mirror!"

Lulu rolled her eyes and looked. "Hmmm...not bad Rikku" she admitted.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Lulu. "I told you to trust me!"

"Okay you guys, can you go find Wakka and Auron?" Yuna asked. "It's almost time."

* * *

"Man he is really calm. Do you think it's a bad sign?" Wakka asked. He and Auron just exited Tidus' room and were standing in the hallway.

"Why do you ask?" Auron asked while he adjusted his black suit.

"I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day! How is Tidus so calm?"

"He's sure of what he wants and he's in love." Auron reasoned.

"Hey...what are you trying to say Auron? I don't love Lulu?"

"You better love me! I just carried your son for nine months!" Lulu's voice came from down the hall.

"Damn you Auron! See what you've gotten...me...in-" Wakka's anger slowed as he took in his wife's image. She was wearing a form hugging dress that was a light sunshine color. He makeup was minimal and light as well. Rikku had curled Lulu's hair and it was cascading down her back in soft curls held in place by a single gold clip. She took Wakka's breath away.

"Lulu...you look...Lulu...you look"

Lulu smiled and went to her husband and touched his arm. "Thank you Wakka. You don't look so bad yourself."

Auron shifted his weight to his other foot. He wanted to see Rikku. "Did Yuna send you for us?"

Lulu tore her gaze away from Wakka. "Yes. It's time. Rikku is waiting for us."

* * *

Rikku smiled as Wakka and Lulu entered the room. "About time!"

She was going to complain more but she saw Auron walk into the room. She saw him staring at her and shivered a little. She loved how his eyes seemed to get darker when he was looking at her like that. It had been a little less than seven months since he was wished younger, but she still had a hard time believing it. He was so hot and he was hers. Plus, he was so happy now. All the doubt he had about their relationship was gone. Rikku had been worried at first. She thought he was going to think that she liked him better younger. She remembered when she brought it up...

* * *

It was two night after Jecht gave Auron back his life. Auron and Rikku were lying in Rikku's bed naked as the day they were born. Well maybe, it's quite possible Auron was born in a red coat. She was tracing everyone of his muscles with her finger and enjoying herself. She found that certain muscles she touched made him twitch as if he was ticklish. Other muscles made him sigh as if he was sleepy. And some muscles she grazed made a certain other muscle harden...

Auron caught both her hand in his and pulled her on top of him. She smiled and kissed him deeply. After a few moments passed she looked up at him.

"Auron?"

"Hmmm"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Yes..."

"And I love you no matter what. No matter if you were turned into a fiend, or decided to dress like a girl, or you were still a big meanie, or-"

"Rikku!" he laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Rikku sighed. "I'd love you if you were still older ya know. It doesn't make a difference to me."

Auron smiled at her, kissing her again. "I know Rikku. Thanks for saying that, but I know you would. I love you too. Now come here, you purposely missed on of my muscles."

Rikku giggled. "Oh yeah? Which one?" She asked innocently.

Auron gave her a dirty stare, took her hand, and showed her.

* * *

Auron smiled at the sight of Rikku. She was wearing the same dress as Lulu, but she seemed to shine more. At least to Auron anyway. She ran over and hugged him.

"Hey I heard some girls talking in the entrance hall about a man in a red coat asking one of them out. Know anything about that?"

"No" he answered honestly.

"Good. I'd hate to have Yuna walk down the aisle by herself because you were killed in a tragic accident involving my claw."

Auron chuckled. "Rikku sweetie, don't flatter yourself. I have years of experience in a better body. I'd like to see you try."

Rikku rose an eyebrow. "Oh I have lots of plans for your body Sir Auron"

"Hey hey hey, get a room you two. This is my wedding your dirtying up."

Rikku and Auron smiled at Tidus, who was looking handsome in his suit.

"You ready?" Auron asked.

"Absolutely" he answered.

* * *

Everyone but Yuna and Auron were at the altar. It was time for Yuna to take her walk. She stood next to Auron and he looked down at her. "Ready Yuna?"

"Absolutely" she answered.

Tidus looked up as Yuna started walking toward him. He though the magic was going to be ruined for him after already seeing her in a wedding dress walking to Seymour all that time ago. He was glad to see he was wrong. Yuna looked amazing. She glowed with a light Tidus would never forget.

Rikku felt her body tense in anticipation. Come on Yunie!

About halfway down the aisle Yuna felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped. She turned to look at who it was and almost fell over. Braska had gotten up from his seat in the audience. Auron let go of Yuna's arm and handed her to her father. He smiled as he walked up to the altar and took his place beside Tidus.

"But...how..." Yuna stuttered.

"Hush little Yuna. We can talk about it later. Let's get you married."

* * *

Everyone thought the wedding was the most beautiful in Spira. After the crowd had dispersed, the group made their way to somewhere more secluded. Yuna, Tidus, Auron, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri were staring at the newest guests in surprise. Tidus and Yuna rushed over to hug and kiss their fathers and mothers.

"I don't understand. How did you guys come back?" Yuna said as her mom wiped away her tears.

"Don't you know by now?" Jecht said. "We got those fayth by the balls"

"Jecht! Watch your mouth!" Auron said.

Jecht growled. "I see younger doesn't equal funner, old friend"

Auron took a moment to glare at Jecht before the two men embraced.

"So how long can you guys stay?" Rikku asked. "Because we have cake!"

Braska chuckled. " I think we can stay for cake"

* * *

A/N: That's it you guys. Fin.

I **cannot stress **how much I appreciate all you guys for reading my story. I am so honored that you all liked it and I kept you entertained. Thank you. One last shout out:

**All you awesome, dirty-minded, funny, amazing reviewers! You guys kept this story going. If you guys didn't respond so well, I'd have given up on it a long time ago. You all know who you are! I love each and everyone of you! I hope you liked the ending:)**

Okay so as you know, my mission is to pollute this site with Aurikku-y goodness, so the next story is again Aurikku. I got a lot of response in this story for more Tidus and Yuna as well, which is cool because I like the relationship dynamic that the four of them have. So expect more of them together. Lulu and Wakka are a little harder for me to write, but if I get some requests for more of them together, we'll see.

So the next story I want to try to post by this weekend providing no site snaffoos or power outages...

Anyway I have two story ideas, and to be honest I am eventually going to post both of them. But which one do you want first?

Story 1: This one is going to be an Aurikku set during Yuna's pilgrimage. Auron and Rikku will be very much in character and it will pretty much be about them hating each other until they love each other. It will include lots of fluff (after the whole hate thing), plenty of stuff for you dirty-minded readers (excellent:) ) It will end up being pretty long. Not sure how long, but I'll update frequently.

Story 2: This one is going to be a more lighthearted Aurikku. It's gonna be about the group being placed under a confuse spell where they all forget who they are and what their relationships are with each other. So they assume who they are and some pairs will get mixed up and hilarity will ensue. Does anybody know what this sounds like? I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me where I got the idea from. This one will not be very long but will be fluffy as usual.

So my last request in this story. Let me know which you want to read first. Thanks -Jaymo


End file.
